Amelie ¿Qué más?
by Jessotnme
Summary: La historia de la pequeña Amelie. La verdad sobre sus padres es un misterio para ella y es entonces cuando la historia de una generación empieza..
1. Amelie¿Qué más?

La semana más extraña de mi vida….O quizá exageraba sólo un poco.  
La azotea de la casa estaba empapada. Ahí he acostumbrado a escribir el diario desde que tengo memoria. Cuando no estoy en la azotea, siento que no puedo escribir…Este lugar es mi santuario, el lugar que me ha hecho pensar en mil cosas a la vez y una y otra vez la misma pregunta nubla mi mente.  
Esa tarde estaba sentada en la acostumbrada azotea, hacía un frío espantoso y nada conveniente, si mi madre se enteraba de que había salido cuando estaba a punto de ocultarse el sol quizá me castigaría, pero no dejaría la oportunidad de escribir en mi diario. De una costumbre de mi madre, ahora se había hecho una obsesión; cada palabra escrita ahí yo la había vivido.  
La nueva sensación de no saber a dónde perteneces es insufrible…Se vuelve también una obsesión, buscando el significado de muchas cosas. Mi vida estaba llena de mentiras y por más que lo quisieran ocultar no lo lograban…En Hogwarts me tendrían que sacar algún día de dudas…Mi nuevo plan: ir con el sombrero seleccionador; ¿Qué habría visto el día cuando me puso en Ravenclaw y mencionó mis raíces de otras casas? El enigma más grande de mi vida: Mi padre.  
Jamás lo conocí, ni siquiera una foto de él había visto. ¿Quién habría sido mi padre? ¿A quién había heredado mis ojos, mi rostro, mi cabello, mi forma de ser? No era de mi madre…

Amelie L.

El sol estaba a punto de meterse tras las montañas. Desde arriba de la azotea, Amelie escribía su diario con agilidad.  
Amelie Lovesfeald era una niña muy menuda para tener 13 años. Acababa de regresar de su tercer grado en Hogwarts, ahora estaba en vacaciones de verano, disfrutando del verano con su madre Laorheen. Las dos vivían solas en una casa al sur de Inglaterra, Laorheen Lovesfeald había criado a Amelie ahí desde que la niña tenía memoria.

Amelie terminó de escribir y dejó el diario a un lado suyo, junto con su pluma.  
Vio el horizonte, viendo cómo poco a poco el día se acababa y la noche empezaba. Hacía bastante frío a pesar de que el sol apenas se ocultaba. Las nubes empezaban a arremolinarse sobre ella y el viento helado acariciaba sus brazos desnudos. Había olvidado su chamarra junto a la silla del estudio.  
Suspiró largamente y recargó el mentón sobre sus piernas recogidas.

Unos pasos la sobresaltaron. Amelie palideció y se paró de un salto, casi resbalando con lo mojado del piso.

-¿Amelie, qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Laorheen apareció por las escaleras. Llevaba su largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y vestía de ropa deportiva muggle.

-Tenía que escribir, mamá- Amelie recogió su diario con premura y lo escondió en su espalda. Laorheen la miró un poco extrañada y esbozó una sonrisa. Ella sabía perfectamente que su hija escribía un diario. Ella misma se lo había recomendado por varias razones.

-¿Terminaste de escribir? No quiero que te resfríes, Am- Laorheen se acercó a su hija de trece años casi recién cumplidos y tomó su mano entre la suya; estaba helada.- Amelie ¿Qué pasó con tu chamarra?- Laorheen tomó asiento en donde hace un momento Amelie estaba sentada y jaló con delicadeza la mano de su hija, invitándola a tomar asiento a un lado suyo. Amelie aceptó la invitación y se sentó a un lado de Laorheen. Aún estaban tomadas de la mano y Laorheen dibujaba pequeñas mariposas en la mano de Amelie imaginariamente.

-La chamarra se quedó en el estudio…Emm…, no tengo frío.- agregó y desvió su mirada al horizonte.

-No hemos hablado desde que volviste de Hogwarts, cariño.

-Mamá- Amelie miró de nuevo a Laorheen. La niña levantó una ceja como diciendo "¿Por qué dices eso?".- Ayer volví de Hogwarts.

-Pero Amy, quiero saberlo todo ahorita. ¿Cómo fue tu año? ¿Qué tal el torneo? ¿Hablaste con Harry como te dije? ¿Le preguntaste a Luna sobre su padre como te encargué?

-Mamá, por partes por favor.

Laorheen sonrió enseñando los dientes un tanto divertida. Amelie le devolvió la sonrisa para luego reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno. Empezando; ¿Conociste a alguien nuevo?

Amelie levantó la vista para ver de nuevo a su mamá y tomó un leve rubor en su mejilla.

-Sí.- no contestó más.

-¿No me hablarás sobre el recién conocido?

-Oh mamá…-Amelie se puso más roja.

-Está bien si no quieres, pequeña. Sólo era auténtica curiosidad- Laorheen apartó un cabello castaño claro de la mejilla de su hija, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

-No es eso mamá…es que…-Amelie bajó la mirada y de nuevo el cabello se le vino a la cara. Laorheen borró la sonrisa de su rostro un poco preocupada y esperó a que su hija continuara. Y así lo hizo.-Las cosas en el colegio son muy raras. No estoy implicada en ello pero…Es como si lo fuera. Sé lo que pasa en el castillo mejor que nadie y de hecho me siento extrañamente familiarizada con todo.

Después de sus palabras un feo silencio inundó el ambiente. Laorheen miraba hacia el frente y Amelie se animó a levantar de nuevo la vista.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?- Amelie aún tenía la mano de su madre en la suya y en la otra mano tenía su diario. Le dio un ligero apretón. Laorheen se había puesto muy extraña; su tez estaba un poco pálida, apretaba los labios con fuerza, como si temiera que lo que salieran de ellos no iba a ser algo bueno.

Laorheen miró a Amelie y le sonrió con una chueca sonrisa. Aún estaba un poco pálida.

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente estos años, Amy?- Laorheen no solía leer mucho El Profeta, pero Amelie estaba segura que si sabía lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico.

Amelie había crecido con su madre en un pequeño lugar de Inglaterra. No tenía padre y no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le había pasado. Laorheen evitaba hablar sobre el tema, así que no sabía muy bien su verdadera procedencia. Su infancia fue llena de magia y al mismo tiempo era una infancia muggle. Había ido a la guardería, había cursado parte de la primaria (solo dos años), jamás tuvo un amigo muggle, no se hallaba con ese mundo. La magia era muy utilizada en su casa por su madre y ella misma le había enseñado todo lo de magia que ella había aprendido. Amelie prefería sobre todo la magia. Laorheen era diferente; aunque ella hubiera crecido en el mundo mágico y su infancia había sido muy similar a la de su propia hija; había sido educada por su joven y bruja madre, su padre había muerto y jamás lo había conocido. Estudió en Hogwarts al igual que Amelie e igual había pertenecido a la casa de los Ravenclaw.

Amelie despertó de su pequeño trance, tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos años.

-Muchas cosas en realidad…mamá.- Amelie no sabía cómo explicarlo todo.

-¿En primer grado?

-Me pusieron en la casa Ravenclaw, y el sombrero había dicho que mi pasado era muy revelador.- Amelie miró a su madre, esperando a que dijera algo, sin embargo ella solo asintió. Ella continuó.- Luego empezaron a haber cosas muy raras; personas petrificadas en los pasillos. Habían visto algo y escribían cosas en las paredes, escritas con sangre- Amelie notó escalofríos con solo recordar las escenas.- Luego raptaron a Ginny Weasley. Todos hablaban sobre una extraña Cámara de los Secretos y el heredero de Slytherin. Muchos pensaron que Harry Potter.- al mencionar el nombre lo hizo con debido respeto. El chico era verdadero ídolo de Amelie. Amelie sabía la historia sobre Voldemort y en verdad todo se le hacía muy interesante.- era el heredero. Lograron sacar a Ginny y se mantuvo todo en secreto, hasta que escuché por ahí que dentro de la cámara habían sucedido cosas horrendas. Que dentro había un enorme basilisco.

-¿Basilisco?- Laorheen de nuevo palideció y abrió mucho los ojos.-Perdona…No era nada.

Amelie no dijo nada y prefirió continuar.

-En mi segundo año fue mucho más aterrador. Pues había recién escapado el prisionero maniaco de Azkaban. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo vimos en las noticias muggle y tú lo reconociste de inmediato, tirando tu té encima de mi?- Laorheen asintió con los ojos un poco abiertos.- El expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo un momento y luego de la nada apareció un terrible dementor…recuerdo que el verlo fue tan aterrador…Sentí que mi vida era infeliz, y muchas imágenes horribles vinieron a mi cabeza.

-¿Qué imágenes?

Amelie se sonrojó un poco y no contestó. Sólo continuó la historia.

-Al llegar a Hogwarts recuerdo que había mucha seguridad en todo el castillo y que Dumbledore nos advirtió sobre los horribles dementores.-la palabra "horrible" y "aterrador" eran las más presentes para esa anécdota.- Una tarde vi como un enorme perro negro estaba frente al retrato de Gryffindor y el perro me miró por un breve momento. Luego arañó el retrato y La Señora Gorda empezó a gritar. Yo salí corriendo de ahí, temiendo del perro y fue cuando hasta el director acudió a la escena. Yo no dije nada de lo que había visto. ¿Quién le creería a una niña de segundo grado?  
"Aumentó la seguridad en el castillo y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de repente empezó a faltar. Era maravilloso el profesor Lupin… Sirius Black fue capturado pero logró escapar. Terminando el año escolar, el profesor se fue y nos quedamos de nuevo sin profesor. Sirius Black aún era perseguido pero pude notar como Harry Potter veía diferente al prisionero en los carteles de "Se Busca", veía en sus ojos que en realidad Sirius no era culpable del todo.

Laorheen amaba las anécdotas y le gustaba como su hija las contaba.

-En tercer grado era el Tornero de los Tres Magos. Todo era normal y al parecer todos estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de los Durmstrang y Beauxbatons al colegio. Llegaron teatralmente y los directores parecían muy felices. Explicaron en qué consistía el Torneo. Nadie menor de 17 años podría participar, ya que las pruebas del torneo eran muy riesgosas.  
"Yo no estaba interesada en eso, más bien me interesaba el ver las pruebas. Un nuevo maestro de DCAO había recién llegado; Ojo Loco Moody; Alastor Moody. Es el hombre más extraño que he conocido, está verdaderamente loco…  
Los campeones salieron unos días después del cáliz de fuego. Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons, como la campeona. De Hogwarts fue el apuesto Cedric Diggory, de Hufflepuff, y Victor Krum como el campeón de Durmstrang. Algo muy extraño pasó y Harry Potter fue elegido el 4° campeón, de Hogwarts; Gryffindor.  
Nadie sabía qué había pasado y fue entonces cuando el torneo empezó.  
Primer prueba; Pelear por un huevo de oro protegido por una dragona. Los dragones eran en verdad criaturas sorprendentes y los cuatro campeones salieron victoriosos.  
Segunda prueba; tendrías que descifrar lo que el huevo de oro decía. Nadie lo supo abrir antes que Cedric Diggory. De inmediato se puso a investigar sobre cómo respirar debajo del agua por una hora. Y fue cuando lo conocí. Se la pasaba en la biblioteca en busca de algo y me acerqué a él a ayudarlo. Él era un muy buen chico y me agrado en verdad, era atractivo también y me trató muy bien a pesar de que yo era mucho más chica que él.  
El día de la segunda prueba tendrían que rescatar a lo que más querían y sacarlo del agua. La única que no lo logró fue Fleur Delacour, ya que fue atacada por unas criaturas submarinas con nombre extraño…Bueno; después de esa prueba, Cedric y yo nos hicimos muy amigos. Aunque él estuviera en su último año y yo en tercero nos llevábamos muy bien. Sólo faltaba una prueba para que acabara el Torneo.

Poco después de esa prueba, se supo de la muerte de Barty Crouch, el jefe de no sé qué sección del ministerio.  
Quedaba el baile de Navidad.  
Los tres campeones, en este caso; cuatro, tendrían que inaugurar el baile. No escogí pareja, no fue necesario ya que habíamos quedado Colin Creevey y yo de ir al baile como amigos.  
Fue muy bonita la velada y me reencontré con los Blaccwen.-Laorheen levantó ambas cejas algo impresionada.- Sí- dijo Amelie antes de que Laorheen la interrumpiera en el relato.- Brandon y Brendan han cambiado de verdad, y Brandon se ha vuelto mucho más pedante e insoportable que antes. Brendan es muy lindo, es muy atento y me agrada mucho. Bailé con ambos y con Colin, pero parecía que Brandon se suavizaba conmigo después de que yo estaba con Brendan.- Amelie empezaba a meterse demasiado en sus pensamientos. Decidió salirse de ellos.- El baile fue muy agradable y poco después empezaría la próxima prueba.  
Nos llevaron a un laberinto que había sido hechizado. Los competidores se adentraron en él y nadie supo qué pasaba dentro de ese laberinto. Dos campeones se retiraron; los dos de las escuelas extranjeras. Cedric y Harry aún seguían dentro.  
El tiempo corría y yo me ponía muy nerviosa. Mi amigo no salía, ni tampoco Harry. La mayoría de los profesores estaban igual de nerviosos y entonces aparecieron…  
Harry y Cedric, uno tomado de la copa y el otro inmóvil. Fleur empezó a gritar y de repente Amos Diggory saltó de las gradas gritando el nombre de su hijo. Me levanté de mi asiento y pude ver que Cedric estaba…muerto. Me quedé petrificada y algo dentro de mí murió junto a él. – Amelie sintió la mirada confundida de su madre sobre ella. Levantó el rostro y miró a Laorheen a los ojos.- Aunque lo conociera desde hace poco sentía una conexión con él. Aparte era como mi mejor amigo…- Laorheen no dijo nada y bajó la vista para seguir escuchando a su hija.- El papá de Cedric lloró un buen rato junto al cadáver de su hijo y mientras tanto; Harry gritaba sobre el regreso del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Entonces si es verdad…?- Laorheen se puso lívida.

-El ministro lo desmintió. No supe a quién creerle.- Amelie estiró los pies hacia el frente y jugueteó un poco con sus manos.- No pude aguantar más estar ahí en pleno dolor de la muerte de Cedric. Me fui directo al castillo casi a escondidas para que nadie me detuviera y me dirigí a las habitaciones de Ravenclaw. En el camino escuché voces. Me detuve paralizada.- Amelie alejó su vista en el horizonte recordando cada cosa que había pasado, tal y como había pasado.- Al instante me escondí detrás de una estatua cercana. Me cubría bien y al mismo tiempo me daba visibilidad. Vi a los tres dueños de las voces; uno era el director Dumbledore, el segundo era el profesor Snape y el último era un sujeto con cara de lunático; tenía un tic que repetía mucho, parecía que si lengua era bífida como la de una serpiente.  
"-¿Llamaste a Azkaban?"- preguntó el director. Vi como Snape y Dumbledore sujetaban con fuerza a su prisionero.  
"-Ya lo he hecho."- confirmó Snape. Aguanté la respiración cuando pasaron frente a mí. No quería que supieran que yo estaba ahí, me podría ir muy mal.  
"-¡Mi señor ha regresado y no lo podrán evitar!"-gritaba el lunático.  
Los profesores no se dieron cuenta de mi existencia pero al parecer el prisionero sí.  
Me miró con esos ojos llenos de locura que ocultaban una mente perversa y me sonrió con su macabra y chueca sonrisa. Sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies y cuando los tres desaparecieron tras un pasillo, salí de mi escondite y salí corriendo a mi Sala Común…Un día después fue fin de año. Dumbledore dio unas palabras de despedida e hicieron memoria a Cedric. No pude evitar llorar, me dolía su muerte…Nos despedimos de los Durmstrang y de las Beauxbatons y ese mismo día regresé a casa…-Amelie terminó su relato. Ninguna de las dos habló por un largo rato. Laorheen estaba muy pálida y Amelie se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Está todo bien, mamá?- preguntó, ya que Laorheen parecía que se desmayaría pronto.  
Laorheen no respondió. Se levantó del piso y apretó la mandíbula.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo solamente y se dirigió dentro de la casa. Laorheen estaba seria, muy seria y Amelie sentía que recibiría un regaño. Laorheen jamás la había regañado. ¿Qué habría hecho mal?

Amelie se paró del suelo con rapidez y se guardó su diario-que aún tenía en manos- en el bolsillo. Apenas y cupo y salió corriendo tras Laorheen.


	2. Verdades

Amelie entró a la casa sigilosamente. Estaba vacía y sólo las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer hacían eco en la pequeña casa. Laorheen ya estaba por delante de ella. "Tenemos que hablar" había dicho. Sus palabras eran un poco preocupantes y sólo esas tres palabras martilleaban en su cabeza.  
¿Dónde estaría su madre? En su cuarto quizá… La olla empezó a sonar retumbante en la cocina, sobresaltó a Amelie y Sweetie Pie salió volando de su acostumbrado rincón.

-Shh- dijo Amelie al murciélago.

Decidió ir al cuarto de Laorheen y buscarla ahí. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa y se le ponía la piel chinita ante tanto silencio. "Basta Amelie, deja de preocuparte" Una vocecita la llamó en su cabeza. Amelie entrecerró los ojos pero decidió obedecer a la voz.

Subió por los viejos escalones de la casa Lovesfeald.  
La casa no era muy grande en realidad, constaba de tres pisos. En la primera planta estaba una amplia cocina que ocupaba la mayoría del piso, había una acogedora salita para los pocos invitados que recibían, un baño y el hall de entrada que tenía dos o tres percheros para los impermeables, incluyendo una enorme alfombra.  
En el segundo piso se encontraba otro baño y una biblioteca propia. Laorheen desde joven había tenido afición hacia la lectura y conforme Amelie iba creciendo ella le iba enseñando el arte de la lectura.  
En esa biblioteca había dos secciones; la primera era acerca de cosas normales, historias de Muggles y unas recetas de cocina. En la segunda sólo había libros mágicos, libros muy extraños llenos de runas y unos libros que Laorheen no dejaba que nadie los tocara.  
Cerca de la biblioteca estaba el cuarto de Laorheen que siempre permanecía abierto como diciendo: "Pasen". Y en la tercera planta estaba el cuarto de Amelie. Era mucho más pequeño que el de su madre pero el tamaño era perfecto y acogedor.

Al llegar frente a la puerta abierta de Laorheen, Amelie tocó en el marco de la puerta y se mordió el labio con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Pasa, Am- Dijo Laorheen desde dentro. Amelie no notó mucha felicidad en la voz de su madre y se preguntó que estaba pasando.

En el cuarto había una amplia cama siempre dorada, tenía muchos cuadros alrededor con retratos de gente que se movía. Muchos eran de Laorheen con Amelie. Desde bebé hasta la edad de ahora.  
Sentada en la cama dorada; Laorheen Lovesfeald miraba con ausencia hacia la ventana que estaba cercana.  
Amelie se acercó a ella. Trepó a la cama-después de quitarse los zapatos- y se acomodó a un lado de su madre.  
Laorheen sin embargo no quitó la vista de la ventana. Suspiró largamente.

-¿Querías habla conmigo, mamá?- Preguntó Amelie y se hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello castaño, colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

-Si Amelie. Quería hablar contigo. Es urgente que ahora te lo diga.

Amelie al escuchar eso abrió mucho los ojos pero de inmediato se trató de relajar y puso una cara seria, lo más seria que pudo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo con voz firme.

Laorheen al fin quitó la vista de la ventana y miró fijamente a los ojos a Amelie. Laorheen estiró una mano y le pellizcó con delicadeza la mejilla. La miró con atención, recorriendo cada detalle de su rostro diferente al suyo; Amelie y Laorheen eran distintas; Amelie tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, las ondulaciones empezaban casi por los hombros y el color de éste era castaño claro. Tenía unos ojos enormes, con un color azul profundo y curioso. Sus mejillas eran como dos pétalos de rosas, su rostro era delgado y fino. Su nariz era respingada y corta.

-Haz cumplido trece años…La vida si que ha corrido rápido.- Dijo Laorheen un poco perdida en sus pensamientos. Amelie no la interrumpió.- Creo que ha llegado la hora.

-¿Hora?- Amelie levantó una ceja como muchos no podían.

-Sí. No puedo ocultar para siempre algo.

Laorheen se paró de la cama y fue hacia el armario, seguida por la mirada de Amelie y de algunos de los cuadros.  
Laorheen sacó su varita y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿Lheen, estás loca? – la voz de una mujer proveniente de un cuadro hizo parar a Laorheen en su búsqueda de algo. La señora regordeta del cuadro se llamaba Eleonor. Laorheen tenía el cuadro porque se lo había encontrado hace unos seis años botado en algún lugar. Amelie sí sabía por qué estaba botado. Eleonor era insoportable al llegar recién a la casa. Poco a poco Eleonor fue mejorando su actitud gracias a la hospitalidad de Laorheen y su acostumbrado cariño que daba a todos.

-Calla Eleonor. No es hora de que hables. Por este momento no.- Laorheen regresó a la cama y subiendo en ella descolgó el cuadro de Miss Eleonor y lo llevó cargando fuera de la habitación.  
Amelie sólo la vio un poco extrañada. ¿Qué era tan importante para sacar a Miss Eleonor del cuarto?

Laorheen regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. Cogió su varita y abrió su armario con un _alohomora. _  
Amelie apartó la vista de su madre y jugueteó con su cabello mientras esperaba.

Laorheen al fin salió y con ayuda de la varita llevaba flotando unos objetos desconocidos para ella. Eran; una caja y dos libros. Laorheen controlaba la varita. Amelie miró con curiosidad a su madre. Laorheen se acercó a ella y dejó todos los objetos sobre la cama, un poco lejos de Amelie.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Amelie hizo ademán de coger algo pero Laorheen la detuvo con sólo una mirada.

-Jamás te he contado mi historia ¿Verdad?- Amelie la miró un poco extrañada y negó con la cabeza.

-No…Siempre que hablaba de mis abuelos preferías cambiar de tema.- Dijo un poco confundida.  
Laorheen suspiró y tomó uno de los libros que había en la cama.

-Mi padre murió en un accidente de carro. Yo perdí la memoria y mi madre jamás me contó hasta que yo…hasta que yo pude recordar.- Lo último lo dijo muy bajo. Parecía estar hablando consigo misma.  
Un silencio profundo reinó en el cuarto.

-De chica yo amaba a mi padre y cuando descubrí la verdad sentí algo de rencor a mi madre…En ese momento no quería perdonarle lo que había hecho, ella había decidido no contarme nada.  
"Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años tenía muchos sueños donde yo estaba pequeña y mi padre muriendo… había un una llave…Siempre el mismo sueño. Llegué a sentirme fatal por la pérdida de sueño y siempre vivía confundida, había vivido pensando que mi padre murió cuando aún yo no nacía y que jamás lo había conocido. Vivía con el afán de saber qué le había pasado a papá y un día tuve un recuerdo muy vívido de lo que había pasado en realidad.- Laorheen terminó de relatar y soltó un largo suspiro. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, amenazando con salir.

Amelie bajó la mirada, pensando en lo difícil que habría sido para su madre saber la verdad. Amelie encontró su mirada con el libro que aún tenía en manos Laorheen.

-Y… ¿Qué es eso?- Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre los objetos que ella había sacado del armario. Más no quería ser inoportuna.

Laorheen apretó contra su pecho el libro. Parecía tenerle enorme cariño.

-Tienes trece años ya, Amelie y debes de saber la verdad.- Laorheen bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza y dejó el libro sobre la cama.- Siempre quisiste sabe sobre tu padre.

Amelie en seguida al escuchar eso levantó la mirada y sus ojos de iluminaron. Al mismo tiempo sentía como el alma se le venía a los pies y el nerviosismo la invadía.

-No hablo mucho de tu padre porque…duele.- Laorheen mantuvo la vista baja- No te voy a contar la historia por mis palabras. Mejor quiero que lo veas por ti misma.

Amelie la miró con curiosidad. ¿Historia? ¿Qué había hecho su padre? ¿Quién era tan siquiera? Laorheen suspiró y estiró su brazo hasta llegar a un libro, el más grueso. Lo tuvo por un momento entre sus manos y luego se lo entregó a Amelie.

-Quizá lo tuve que haber hecho desde hace tiempo pero…Quería estar segura de que entenderías todo lo que vas a ver. Quiero que sepas, Am, que veas lo que veas, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te voy a amar.

Amelie no esperaba eso. Laorheen estiró el libro de sus manos hacia su hija, dejándolo cerca.

-Tengo…Tengo que hacer…unas cosas.- Laorheen se acercó rápidamente a Amelie y la abrazó con fuerza, casi asfixiándola. Cuando se separó tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se secó rápidamente con las mangas del sweater y llegó hasta la puerta. Amelie sólo la seguía con la mirada, estupefacta. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. ¿En realidad descubriría el misterio de su papá?

-Te amo, Am.- Dijo Laorheen antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Amelie se dio cuenta de que hiperventilaba. ¿Qué leería en esos libros?

Tomó entre manos el libro que tenía cerca y lo admiró. Era un libro algo gastado y viejo, tenía manchas de lluvia o no sabía si eran lágrimas, tenía la carátula un poco rasgada y la carátula era de un verde muy oscuro, casi hasta parecer negro, era grueso y parecía estar hecho y escrito a mano.

Dejó el libro a un lado, sintiendo como se le derretía el estómago por los nervios. Escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

Se arrastró por la cama y llegó hasta la caja. Amelie tenía ganas de leer, de ver, de saber todo lo que desconocía, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo saber la verdad. Tenía miedo a ver algo que no le gustara.

Respiró profundamente y abrió la caja.  
La caja estaba llena de cartas. Pesaba bastante. Quizá no todo eran cartas. Tomó una carta entre manos. No tenía remitente ni destinario, eran simples sobres hechos de pergamino gastado.  
¿Qué haría? ¿Leería o esculcaría la cajita?

Decidió que lo mejor sería leer.  
Quería hacerlo pero moría de miedo. Tenía que armarse de valor al fin y dar el siguiente paso a la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, se enteraría en un futuro, como le había pasado a su madre. Era mejor hacerse la idea de que quizá habría algunas cosas no muy de su agrado.

Vio con cuidado la carta que tenía en las manos. Al voltearla descubrió unos escritos en el reverso. La letra era legible y parecía ser femenina. Se mordió el labio y aclaró su mente para comprender las palabras que decía el reverso;

Octubre 1981  
Annelyne Wist  
Amelie

No comprendió qué era lo que significaba. ¿Quién era Annelyne Wist? ¿Qué significaba esa fecha?  
Sólo tendría que abrir la carta. Seguro ahí explicaría todo.  
Cerró los ojos y con las manos tanteó la carta para abrirla. Escuchó cómo el papel se rasgaba y sintió como el sobre estaba al fin abierto.  
Tragó saliva. Ya era hora de ver la verdad.

Amelie sacó la carta que descansaba dentro del sobre y abrió los ojos. Sentía como el corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho y las manos temblaban y con trabajos podían sostener la carta.

Tomó un último respiro y leyó la carta;

Querida Amelie: Octubre 1981

He estado pensando hace mucho lo que te voy a escribir aquí…Estoy segura de que cuando tú leas y comprendas esta carta yo ya no estaré ahí.  
Seguramente no sabes ni quién soy yo. Pero estoy segura de que soy la única persona que puede explicarte la verdad.

Debes de estar completamente confundida, lo sé, por eso he aquí lo que he escrito para ti mientras estaba cautiva.

Primero quiero que sepas que tú siempre fuiste algo muy importante en mi vida, aunque no te haya tenido en brazos por mucho tiempo. Un año no es suficiente, y créeme, que esté donde esté siempre te querré.

Cuanto hubiera dado para poder verte dar esos primeros pasos, decir el nombre de tu padre en tus pequeños labios, abrazarte fuertemente contra mi pecho, protegerte de los brabucones de la escuela, ayudarte en las tareas, llorar contigo por tu primer corazón roto, reír contigo por las travesuras cometidas en la escuela, llevarte por el buen camino que nunca tomé… Amelie, esto no será fácil de ver, he dejado aquí mi esencia, dejé lo último que me quedaba para poder demostrarte la verdad y poder decirte que te quiero.

Te entrego el libro de mi vida, ahí está pasmado todo lo que te quiero enseñar.  
Quiero hacerte comprender, querida mía. Sólo ábrelo y lo harás.

Amelie no entendió bien qué era lo que esa carta quería decir. Aun no le entraba en la cabeza qué era esa carta. ¿Qué iba a comprender? ¿Annelyne le diría la verdad?

Bueno, no le quedaba de otra que seguir instrucciones.

Vio el libro que estaba cercano a ella. "Muy bien, esta vez no era para echarse para atrás" Pensó. La curiosidad siempre era más poderosa que el miedo.

Acercó el libro a ella y lo tomó entre manos. Lo miró con atención antes de abrirlo. La portada estaba un poco desgastada, era de un color verde oscuro, con extrañas marcas rodeando su marco, pesaba bastante para ser sólo un libro. No tenía título pero algo le decía que era el libro que buscaba.

Lo abrió.

El libro estaba en blanco. Lo hojeó por completo y sólo vio que en una esquina de cada hoja había una fecha escrita con la misma letra que la de la carta.  
Respiró profundamente y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

¿Qué quería decir?

Hojeó de nuevo el libro en blanco y en una página pudo divisar algo.  
Buscó de nuevo la página, ansiosa por volverla a encontrar.

Encontró la hoja, estaba casi en medio. Tenía una inscripción en rojo que decía con una letra que no reconocía;

Con un toque de tu varita y una sencilla pero perfecta palabra como tu nombre, este diario se abrirá.

Amelie se dejó llevar por el momento. "¡Ya era hora!" Repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Ya era hora para saber la verdad. No debía echarse para atrás.

En la misma bolsa donde tenía su diario buscó su varita. La varita de Amelie era pequeña en realidad a comparación de otros amigos suyos, pero para ella su varita era como su hermana.  
La sujetó con determinación y dio un pequeño suspiro.

Leyó las instrucciones una vez más e hizo lo que justo decía.

Tenía que decir entonces su nombre.

Colocó su varita sobre el papel y susurró;

-Amelie- en cuanto tocó el papel con su varita y dijera su nombre, la habitación empezó a cambiar. Todo parecía dar vueltas y Amelie se sintió repentinamente muy mareada. Se trató de sujetar a algo pero era inútil, no había nada a lo qué sujetarse.

Amelie quiso gritar pero nada salió de su garganta.  
De repente sólo alcanzó a ver todo oscuro y logró distinguir algo. Aún era borroso pero poco a poco se iba aclarando lentamente.

Eran unas letras de color dorado, que resaltaban en lo oscuro...

Para hacerte entender mejor; empezare desde el final.


	3. Lechuza negra y una carta

**Diario de Annelyne Wist**

Lechuza negra y una carta

Annelyne despertó.

La habitación estaba un poco a oscuras. Miró el reloj-despertador que descansaba sobre el buró- un invento Muggle que Amos había insistido en comprar- y comprobó que ya eran las nueve de la mañana.  
Dio un largo suspiro y se incorporó.  
Amos aún dormía a su lado; tenía el sueño más pesado que un trol en invierno.  
Salió de la cama con un poco de torpeza, apartándose las sábanas de cuerpo y se acercó a la ventana. Apartó la cortina y se asomó un poco; el clima estaba horrible. La lluvia caía fuertemente y las nubes oscurecían el cielo. No faltaba mucho para que los rayos se empezaran a escuchar.

Anne tenía que estar al pendiente de eso, sino Cedric empezaría a llorar.

Pasó junto a Amos y besó su mejilla, susurrándole en vano;

-Despierta, cariño; ya es hora.

Amos no dio indicios de moverse. Annelyne se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido.  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue en busca del cuarto de su hijo.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de las gotas de agua que golpeaban los cristales de la casa.  
Llegó por fin al cuarto de Cedric y quiso abrir la puerta. Al llevar la mano a la cerradura, la Dama del Abanico la miró con sus suspicaces ojillos verdes.

-El niño no ha llorado- Informó a Anne y luego se volvió a esconder detrás de su abanico.

-Lo sé- Contestó Anne es voz baja y giró el picaporte con lentitud.

La habitación estaba completamente aún en oscuras. La cortina estaba cerrada y todos los cuadros de la habitación descansaban. Anne sonrió de medio lado al comprobar que su pequeño seguía dormido. Ya era hora de despertarlo, sino quizá no dormiría en la noche.

Annelyne cruzó con cuidado la habitación, con cuidado de no pisar nada y llegó a la cuna de Cedric.  
El niño estaba acurrucado, envuelto en sus mantitas.  
Anne siempre sentía lo mismo cuando miraba a su hijo, sentía una ternura inmensa al ver sus pequeñas manitas y cómo al sonreír mostraba sus hoyuelos.  
Cedric era un complemento de sus dos padres; tenía los ojos grises, una combinación entre los ojos azules de su madre y los cafés de su padre, tenía el pelo oscuro, como Anne y su carita tenía ligeras pecas. Su comportamiento era mucho como el de su madre. Era rara la vez que lloraba, era muy inteligente y siempre estaba atento a las cosas, como si esperara que en cualquier momento pasara algo interesante, siempre que se emocionaba aplaudía y sonreía ampliamente.  
Según Amos, Cedric era todo un Hufflepuff.

Contempló a su pequeño de dos años, quien descansaba pasivamente.  
Con delicadeza acercó su mano a la espalda de Cedric y lo movió con suavidad.

-Ced, despierta, pequeño, ya amaneció- Le susurró Anne y vio como Cedric empezaba a moverse, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos soñolientos.

-No, no- decía él y se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Anne retiró las manos y miró los ojos grises de Cedric.

-No, no ¿Qué? Vamos cariño, ya es de día. No dormirás todo el día. Ni tu padre ni tú- Anne estiró los brazos y rodeó la cintura de Cedric, para luego cargarlo, sacándolo de la cuna y llevándolo a ella. Besó su frente con cariño.- Levántate y te dejaré escoger desayuno.- Agregó, tratando de convencer a su hijo de algo que ya estaba realizado.

Como si le hubieran puesto nuevas pilas al infante, éste se activó y miró con sus grises y grandes ojos a su madre.

-¿Pasteles de calabaza?

-Emmm…Lo pensaré. Espero haya calabaza, sino unas ranas de chocolate no sientan mal a nadie- dijo ella y saboreó de la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de su hijo.

Cedric jugueteó con los cabellos de Anne y bostezó largamente. Anne sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?- Una voz proveniente de la puerta del cuarto del niño sobresaltó ligeramente a Anne, quien se dio vuelta aun con Cedric entre sus brazos y de nuevo sonrió. Amos estaba de pie, recargado en el marco de la puerta con una mirada soñolienta y una media sonrisa torcida en su expresión. Tenía el pelo rubio alborotado.

-Serán como las nueve y media, Amos. El clima está horripilante allá afuera.- Anne caminó hacia su esposo.

Cedric estiró sus manitas hacia Amos.

-Ced ¡Buenos días, hijo!- Al instante en el que vio a Cedric, cualquier signo de cansancio en el rostro de Amos se fugó y él también estiró los brazos, recibiendo a Cedric en ellos.

Anne soltó a Cedric para que se fuera con su padre. Amos era muy paterno. Desde el día en que supo que Cedric venía en camino parecía como que para él no había ni habría nada más en el mundo que su hijo y su esposa.  
Anne no era mala madre, al contrario, quería muchísimo a Cedric y daría su vida por él. Sólo que...sentía que le faltaba algo. Ya habían pasado años desde que había salido del colegio, de que se había decidido desposar con Amos y dos años desde que Cedric había venido al mundo. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y Anne quería que se detuviera, que no avanzara. Sentía que había peligro por ahí y eso la aterraba.  
Aunque ya la vida fuera diferente a cuando ella estaba en Hogwarts, aún se sentía confundida y las decisiones que había hecho cuando era irresponsable e inmadura (a comparación de ahora) la seguirían siguiendo por el resto de su vida.

Amos se acercó a Anne y le dio un beso en la mejilla con inmensa ternura, mientras que Cedric hacía una leve mueca de asco.

-¿Aún sigue en pie la visita a los Blaccwen, cariño?- Amos dirigió la vista hacia la ventana. Parecía que el cielo se caería en cualquier momento y los relámpagos alumbraban de repente la habitación. Cedric escondía su rostro en el pecho de su papá.

-Claro que sigue en pie, Amos.- contestó Annelyne, recogiendo un mechón que le estorbaba.- Levana y Hauquet nos esperan y dije que nada nos iba a impedir ir.

-Muy bien. Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos Ced, tenemos que alistarnos para ir con Brandon, Brendan y Vik.- y ahí estaba de nuevo; la emotividad de costumbre de Amos.

Anne sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, entonces mientras mis caballeros se arreglan yo iré preparando el desayuno.

Amos salió de la habitación tras guiñarle un ojo cariñosamente a Annelyne y teniendo a Cedric aún en brazos.

Anne sonrió y fue hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas y que un poco de opaca luz entrara a través de ella.

Salió de la habitación y corrió a la cocina con pies descalzos tratando de no tropezar con la madera un poco resbalosa.

Al llegar a la cocina, Anne sacó su varita y empezó a dibujar piruetas en el aire con ella. Los platos, sartenes e ingredientes volaron por toda la habitación y aterrizaban en una mesita de piedra.  
Haría pasteles de calabaza como le habría prometido a Ced, y prepararía un poco de chocolate caliente para el clima tan siniestro del exterior, seguro y a Amos le encantaría.

Terminó con rapidez la tarta y luego la dejó reposando un momento para que quedara bien cocida como le gustaba a toda la familia.  
Con la varita puso a funcionar el cepillo y la esponja para lavar los platos sucios de la noche anterior. La ventana estaba semi-abierta pero el agua no alcanzaba a penetrar por las pequeñas aberturas.

Y de repente pasó lo inesperado.

Annelyne se acercó más a la ventana y agudizó la vista, tratando de ver lo que venía hacia allí y entre la lluvia.

Una lechuza negra volaba en dirección a la ventana de la cocina. Anne se hizo un paso hacia atrás para dejar entrar a la majestuosa ave.

¿Quién enviaba en esta época de lluvias a una lechuza?

La lechuza entró por la ventana sin hacer apenas ruido. Era elegante, con un color negro con pequeñas motas blancas alrededor de sus ojos sorprendentemente verdes y sabios, su pico era filoso y peligroso y su manera de pararse la hacía hermosa.  
Annelyne notó que en su pata derecha tenía una carta. La carta era color dorado opaco y sus extremos estaban un poco desgastados por la lluvia, pero lo sorprendente era que la hoja estaba completamente seca.

En cuanto la lechuza entró, Anne cerró la ventana, bloqueando el paso del aire que parecía furioso.

La lechuza, parada en la misma mesa donde los pasteles de calabaza descansaban, miró a la joven, como si a través de los ojos pudiera leerle la mente.  
Dando saltitos llegó frente a ella y estiró un poco su pata derecha, como invitación a que tomara la carta.

Annelyne lamió sus labios, que estaban secos por la impresión y acercó una dudosa mano a la carta.

La desató con firmeza y la dejó a un lado.

Ella se acercó a los cajones de la cocina y abrió uno, intentando encontrar una recompensa para el animal. Este la siguió la mirada.  
Anne llegó junto al ave de nuevo y le ofreció un par de galeones que tenía en la mano. Más el ave no reaccionó, sólo la miró con un poco de extrañeza y luego extendió sus largas alas (Que para Anne significaba un adiós) y por la pequeña abertura de la ventana, salió volando de nuevo a su rumbo, rechazando la recompensa que le ofrecía ella.

Annelyne se quedó un poco confusa y miró la carta que descansaba a un lado del pastel de calabaza.

Esto era extraño y ella se seguía preguntando quién era el emisor.  
Se sentó en una silla de madera que estaba cerca a la mesa de piedra.  
Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y le dio vueltas. Aun estaba admirada de que la carta siguiera seca y la lechuza estuviera completamente mojada. Esa ave jamás la había visto, pero sin embargo le podía recordar a alguien con mirada verde, al igual que la del animal.  
De repente recordó la vez que había visto a Bartemius Crouch hijo y sus peores temores se hacían realidad.  
¿Esta carta sería de lo mismo? ¿Sería una llamada como la que Crouch le había dado la última vez?  
Había pasado ya más de tres años y aunque por más que quisiera que fuera no así; la amenaza seguía presente.

Anne pasó la mano por encima de la abertura de la carta y luego se arrepintió. Sentía el rostro pálido por los nervios contenidos y de repente unos pasos por el pasillo la sobresaltaron.

Amos y Cedric venían camino a la cocina.

Se paró de un salto de la silla, provocando un estruendoso chirrido sobre el piso cálido de madera. Por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio, sosteniéndose de la mesa.  
La carta la guardó en su bolsillo de su larga túnica azul turquesa y tragó saliva, tratando de parecer no disgustada, tratando de relajarse, tratando de parecer normal.

La voz infantil de Cedric se escuchaba acercándose a la cocina. Anne se acercó a donde los pasteles y de nuevo sacó su varita, por la manga de la túnica, como siempre.

_-"Wingardium Leviosa"- _susurró y los pasteles volaron por la habitación de inmediato.  
Los movió con gracia alrededor de la cocina y luego los depositó en la mesa principal, hecha de vieja y bonita madera.

Al poco rato llegaron a la cocina Amos y Cedric. Cedric estaba vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa café canela que hacía resaltar sus cabellos dorados oscuros. Amos se estaba arreglando la corbata que colgaba de su cuello, acompañada con una camisa gris, y sobre la camisa tenía puesto un chaleco verde terciopelo, dándole el aspecto de trabajador de ministerio. (Amos trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas dentro del ministerio)

Anne sonrió un poco forzadamente y sintiendo cómo un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, tomó asiento en una silla destinada a ella en la mesa. Tomó los cubiertos y esperando a que su marido y su hijo tomaran asiento en sus lugares, empezaría a comer.

-¿Todo bien, Annie? Pareces nerviosa.- Dijo Amos mientras acomodaba a Cedric en su silla y él se sentaba en la suya propia, a un lado de Cedric y enfrente a Anne.

Annelyne salió de su nube de temor y dirigió una mirada fugaz a la ventana aun semi-abierta, para luego mirar a Amos.

-Oh si, si. Todo bien. La lluvia me pone un tanto nerviosa, eso es todo. Los huertos se pueden echar a perder y los gnomos…

-Anne, tranquila, llueve así todos los años, no les pasará nada a la plantación. Arthur me ha dicho que no hay de qué temer, los narcisos resultaron muy resistentes este año.

Amos le ofreció una calurosa sonrisa y tomó un bocado del pastel.

-Por cierto, los pastelitos te han quedado de maravilla, querida.- Aludió.

Annelyne dio su mejor sonrisa y escondiendo su extraño comportamiento tomó un bocado.

-Casi olvido el chocolate- dijo apresuradamente y se levantó con precipitación. Tomó la vasija con chocolate dentro y la llevó a la mesa, junto con tres tacitas.

Amos y Cedric agradecieron la atención y continuaron comiendo.

Amos empezó a platicar sobre los dragones que habían sido encargados por el ministerio hacia ya unos años y que no habían llegado jamás y que el paradero resultaba un misterio absoluto. Anne no le ponía mucha atención, aunque trataba de. Sólo podía pensar en la misteriosa carta y en lechuza negra.  
Cedric terminó su porción de pastel y empezó a jugar con el chocolate caliente, el cual ya estaba un poco frío. Se embarró sus manos en él y luego la boca quedó también chocolatosa.

-Cedric.- dijo un tanto molesta Anne y cogió una servilleta cercana, limpiando las mejillas de su hijo.

Dirigió la mirada al reloj de pared que colgaba sobre el fregadero y de repente abrió mucho los ojos. Se estaba haciendo tarde para ir con Levana.

-Vamos familia-dijo alegremente Amos y se paró de la silla, haciendo chirridos contra el piso.- Los Blaccwen nos esperan. No podemos dejarlos esperando.

Anne sonrió. Amos siempre era muy atento con ella y la conocía bien para saber más o menos lo que estaba pensando.

Ella se levantó con los platos suspendidos en el aire con su varita y los llevó al fregadero, donde la esponja los empezó a tallar con premura.

-En un minuto bajo, espérenme en la sala.- Anne subió rápidamente los escalones y llegó a su habitación, donde escogió un vestido violeta, con premura y un movimiento de varita se lo puso y se retocó un poco el cabello. No solía usar maquillaje, no le agradaba mucho la sensación de él en su rostro.

Bajó y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba de nuevo con la familia.

-¿Tienes ya los polvos Flú, Amos?- Anne decía atropelladamente.

-Los tengo, adelante Annie, van ustedes primero.- Amos llevaba cargando con un brazo a Cedric y con la otra mano sujetaba una pequeña bolsita marrón.  
Anne estiró sus brazos para recibir a Cedric y acomodándolo a ella, tuvo una mano libre.

-No olvides que las palabras son específicas, Amos. No olvides los acentos y no tardes mucho en llegar. Pero tampoco llegues tan atrás de nosotros sino corremos riesgo de…

Amos se acercó a ella y selló sus labios con un tenue y tierno beso.

-Tranquila, cariño. No se me olvidará nada.- Con la punta de los dedos rozó su mejilla y luego revolvió el pelo de Cedric juguetonamente.

-Nos vemos en unos minutos.- Dijo Amos y ofreció polvos Flú a Anne.

Ella estiró su brazo libre y sostuvo con firmeza a Cedric.

-"_Stuttgart"_- Dijo en voz alta y clara, para luego desaparecer.


	4. Stuttgart & los Blaccwen

Stuttgart & los Blaccwen

Al aterrizar, Annelyne se golpeó la frente con la chimenea, pero sujetó muy fuerte a Cedric, protegiéndolo del polvo y de algún golpe.

Llegaron a Stuttgart, un lugar en Alemania donde la familia Blaccwen había decidido vivir, después de que Viktoire había nacido. Los Blaccwen eran de los mejores amigos de Annelyne y los más cercanos a la familia Diggory. Sus componentes eran; Levana Krzyzewski, quien era como una hermana para Anne y era la madrina de Cedric. Hauquet Blaccwen, el esposo de Levana y muy buen amigo de la familia. Brandon y Brendan, los hijos de Levana y Hauquet; eran gemelos idénticos en físico, más su manera de ser los delataba a sus nombres: Brandon-El más travieso y rebelde, y Brendan- el más tranquilo, respetuoso y educado. Viktoire era la hija de Levana, pero Hauquet había decidido educarla y quererla como una hija suya, Viktoire era una niña muy curiosa; apenas tenía cinco años y su madurez le calculaba unos siete más o menos.

Anne, al salir de la chimenea, cuidando de nuevo su cabeza, se encontró con los cinco miembros de la familia frente a ella, con grandes sonrisas en los rostros.

Hauquet vestía de manera muy informal pero calurosa; sus pantalones marrón hacían par con la camisa a cuadros de colores rojos-ladrillo y blanco, y su túnica gris oscura resaltaba su rostro bronceado. Hauquet no había cambiado mucho desde que había salido de Hogwarts; sus ojos azules eran igual de tranquilizadores y afectuosos que siempre, su sonrisa de medio lado y su cabello dorado seguían también igual de agradables. Siempre había sido muy apuesto.  
Levana estaba a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Portaba un vestido bonito y también informal, de color beige. Levana jamás se había preocupado mucho por sus atuendos, ya que le gustaba vestir con lo primero que viera, combinara o quedara, le daba igual, con que fuera cómodo. Su cabello había crecido de nuevo, hasta llegar hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, sus ojos azules verdosos eran dulces y sus mejillas sonrojadas de siempre le daban vida a su rostro en forma de corazón. En sus brazos llevaba a un pequeño en brazos (Probablemente Brandon, ya que se movía con descontrol en los brazos de su madre).

Hauquet llevaba a una pequeña niña de la mano. Viktoire era tímida y se escondía detrás de su padre, apretando su mano con fuerza, su vestidito rosa pálido le daba una imagen como de muñequita. Era muy bonita; tenía el pelo muy oscuro, sus ojos eran idénticos al de su madre y sus mejillas estaban al igual sonrojadas, tenía recién cumplidos sus cuatro años de edad.  
Los gemelos eran muy diferentes a la pequeña Vik; Brandon estaba en los brazos de Levana y no paraba de moverse y de hacer berrinches, le pegaba mientras tanto con un juguete a Brendan en la cabeza. Brendan estaba a un lado de Levana y lloraba en esos momentos porque su hermano le pegaba constantemente en la cabeza. Los dos eran idénticos; se parecían mucho a Hauquet; sus ojos eran la excepción, eran del mismo color a los de Levana, más uno tenía cara de pillo y el otro tenía una expresión de tranquilidad, los gemelos tenían la misma edad que Cedric.

-¡Brandon, ya basta!- Dijo sonoramente Levana y lo sujetó con fuerza inmovilizadora a Brandon en sus brazos.- Para ya o tendré que ponerte un_ Inmovilus.- _Brandon continuaba haciendo berrinches neciamente.

-¡Annie, Cedric! Bienvenidos.- Hauquet se acercó a Levana y soltó a Viktoire un momento, estirando los brazos para cargar él a Brandon.- Pónganse cómodos, están en su casa.

Levana se puso muy colorada.

-Vayan con su padre, niños.- Hauquet iba hacia una habitación, tratando de "negociar" algo con Brandon. Levana dio unos leves empujoncitos en las espaldas de Brendan y de Viktoire, dirigiéndolos hacia Hauquet.  
Ellos obedecieron y fueron en camino hacia la misma habitación.  
Levana se volteó de nuevo hacia Anne.

-Anne, me da mucho gusto verte- Levana sonrió ampliamente, enseñando los dientes.- Perdona el comportamiento de los niños- hizo una mueca apenada y graciosa.-Brandon ha estado insoportable últimamente y Brendan muy sensible con todas las travesuras de su hermano…-Anne rio un poco y luego dejó a Cedric en suelo firme, tomando nada más su mano.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Levs. Todos los niños tienen sus etapas- Cedric nunca había sido tan relajiento pero hace un año era el niño más miedoso que Anne había conocido.

-Anne, pero que hermoso está mi ahijado. Ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi- Levana se puso de cuclillas, poniéndose a la altura de Cedric. Cedric la miró y sonrió tímidamente.- Hola, Ced. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Tía Levana- contestó el pequeño.- Te extrañé.- Cedric había sido muy consentido por parte de Levana y la quería bastante. El niño se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño.

Levs le devolvió el abrazo y luego sonrió ampliamente.  
Un ruido por la chimenea, acompañado de un par de toses, distrajo el momento. Amos salió de entre las cenizas, sacudiendo su túnica. De inmediato su vivaracho rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Levana se enderezó y saludó con la mano al recién llegado.

-¡Levana! Que gusto verte.- se acercó a ellos y le dio una mirada a Anne para después saludar a Levana con un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Y Hauquet?- preguntó de corrido.

-Hola Amos, hemos estado de maravilla. Oh, Hauquet fue a tranquilizar a los niños, quizá por un poco de golosinas. Por favor, tomen asiento.- Levana tomó su varita, que estaba encima de una mesita de vidrio y prendió unos candelabros cercanos a la sala.- En un momento viene Quet.

Anne tomó la mano de su esposo y le sonrió a su amiga, guiando a Cedric hacia los sillones de la sala.

-Gracias, Levs.

En un rato después, la pareja Diggory ya estaba sentada y con tazas de té en mano junto con los dos Blaccwen, igual con tazas.  
Cedric, Viktoire, Brandon y Brendan comían y jugaban con las golosinas en un tapete cercano al comedor.  
Hauquet empezó a hablar calurosamente con Amos sobre las situaciones del ministerio. Los dos se enfrascaron en la plática, dejando a Anne y a Levana comodidad para platicar.

-Veo que Viktoire sigue siendo tímida, Levs- comentó Anne- ¿No le ha costado trabajo convivir con los gemelos? Al parecer Brandon es lo contrario a los otros dos.

-Sí, son muy contrarios- soltó una risita.-, pero a Viktoire no le ha costado mucho trabajo llevarse con ellos, al contrario; es una hermana muy cariñosa y siempre anda de consentidora con ellos, aunque Brandon se niegue.- puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Cómo vas con Cedric? al parecer es un niño muy adorable. Oh mi pequeño ahijado crece cada vez más, se hará tan guapo como sus padres.

-Créeme que mi ahijada no se queda atrás. Es digna de presumir- hizo una mueca graciosa que acostumbraba a usar con su amiga desde años atrás. – Cedric es muy tranquilo la verdad, me recuerda bastante a Stephen, por su manera de ser, pero tiene el buen humor de su padre. No me cuesta trabajo quererlo. Orgullo de madre.- agregó con una sonrisa ruborizada en el rostro.

-Hablé ayer con Nathan. Al parecer está algo…abatido, por lo sucedido con Isa.- Levana torció la boca y bajó la mirada, hacia su tasa con té.

-Oh si…recibí una lechuza con las noticias.- Anne puso expresión preocupada.- Espero y se arregle eso. Siempre vi deseoso a Nate de tener hijos.- Annelyne sintió un leve escalofrío en la piel. Nathan siempre la había amado a ella desde que tenían once años, no sabía si aún que le tenía el mismo cariño pero para ella siempre sería su mejor y más querido amigo. Su dolor representaba dolor también para ella.

Levana suspiró.

-Odio las cartas con malas noticias. Son tan…deprimentes.- Levana dejó su tasa en la mesa y frunció el ceño.

Annelyne de repente recordó la carta de la mañana. Casi se le había olvidado, o más bien el momento de estar con sus amigos había hecho que se despejara su mente de las molestas preocupaciones.  
Aún llevaba la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica y ahora sentía que la carta misma quemaba tras la ropa.

-Levs, necesito hablar contigo- dijo con la voz muy baja, sólo para que ella la escuchara.

-¿Qué pasa Anne?- Levana se puso un poco nerviosa.- Estas muy pálida.

-Vayamos a la cocina.- Dijo atropelladamente y se levantó del sillón rápidamente.- Ahora volvemos, iremos por…galletas.- Anne tomó la mano de Levs y la jaló un poco bruscamente hacia la cocina.  
Entraron un tras la otra y Anne cerró la puerta con llave.

-Annelyne, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre?- Levana se cruzó de brazos y miró seriamente, aunque alterada a Anne.

Tomó un respiro y miró a su amiga.

-Hoy recibí una carta.- dijo solamente y se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar.

-¿Y qué decía? Anne, eso de "Recibí una carta" no me da la suficiente información.- Levana entrecerró los ojos- ¿Traes la carta contigo?

Anne levantó la vista y se puso de nuevo nerviosa. Miró a su amiga con ojos de auxilio y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, buscando la carta. La sintió con la punta de los dedos, aún sentía que ardía al simple contacto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No quiero verla aún, Levs. Siento que son malas noticias y no quiero saberlas ahorita.

-¿No es un vociferador, verdad?- Levana abrió mucho los ojos.

-No. No lo es.- decidió que debía de abrir la carta en un momento u en otro. Ya debía de hacerlo, no perdería todo si lo hacía. Pero y ¿si…no quería que Levana se enterara?

Sacó al fin el sobre, pero no se lo ofreció a Levana, se lo guardó para ella, mirándolo como hipnotizada, solamente fijándose en el aspecto medio desgastado del sobre y como los dobleces decían algo a gritos como un: "¡Ábreme!"  
Levana se aclaró la garganta, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, para no parecer todavía ensimismada con su miedo a abrir la carta.

-¿La abrirás?- Levana se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado, contemplando con atención el sobre curioso y sin emisor.

-No. Aún no me siento lista, y no tengo ganas de abrirla.- Mentira, pura mentira. Moría por dentro de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que decía la carta, quién la habría mandado y si de verdad era para ella.- No me siento muy bien…Creo que es mucho nervio inútil lo que cargo conmigo…Creo que regresaré a Londres.- Se puso de pie de la silla, guardándose la carta en el mismo bolsillo en el que venía.

Había sido una estupidez haberle contado lo de la carta a Levana. Sólo la había preocupado por algo inútil. No debía de preocuparse por tonterías suyas.

Salió de la cocina, dejando a su amiga muy confundida y con la vista fija en ella.  
Al dar frente a la sala se encontró con Amos y Quet, mirándola fijamente. ¿Cuál sería su aspecto? Amos la miraba con preocupación en el rostro y las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban habitualmente en preocupaciones en la frente empezaban a resaltar. Hauquet estaba muy serio y había dejado su tasa sobre la mesa.

-¿Todo bien, Anne?- fue Hauquet el que habló. Amos saltó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

-Todo bien, Quet. Sólo me siento un poco…mareada.- dijo, pensando una excusa para sus nervios. Esa máscara que usaba la tenía que mantener hasta cuando fuera a su casa y lograra fugarse de los brazos protectores de Amos.

-¿Quieres recostarte? ¿Y dónde está Levana?- Hauquet se levantó despacio del sillón y se reunió con Amos y con Anne.  
En ese momento, Levana salió de la cocina, con un vaso con agua en la mano y con la expresión preocupada y al mismo tiempo miraba con riña a Annelyne.  
Anne estaba al tanto de que Levana sabía que ella le ocultaba algo. Jamás tenían secretos entre ellas, y cuando lo hacían, al final la otra se enteraba.

-No gracias…Sólo quiero regresar a Londres.- Decidió escapar de Hauquet y Levana, huyendo a los brazos de Amos, que luego planeaba escapar de ellos al igual. Tendría que usar influencias en su esposo.  
Levantó la mirada hacia él y se encontró con sus ojos cafés, lo miró con manera suplicante en la mirada, casi parecía una niña berrinchuda rogándole algo a su padre.  
Él captó el mensaje.

-Creo que sería mejor que me la lleve de regreso. No parece en muy buena salud.

Levana entrecerró los ojos, pero solo Anne pudo notarlo.

-Muy bien…entonces concluiremos la reunión otro día- Hauquet se acercó a Amos y se despidió de él con un fuerte apretón de manos y luego se despidió con un breve abrazo de Anne.  
Amos llamó a Cedric, que aún jugaba con los Blaccwen y con las golosinas. Cedric, obediente, se despidió de Vik, y de los "gemelos B" y corrió con sus graciosos pasos hacia su padre. Miró por un momento a Anne.

-¿Mami?- Ella se agachó un poco para recoger a su hijo y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-No, Anne, déjamelo a mí- Amos tomó a Cedric entre sus brazos y se fue a despedir de Levana con un rápido beso en la mejilla, para luego decir un "Adiós" atropellado y luego caminar hacia la chimenea, tomando polvos Flú.

Levana fue la que se acercó a Anne. La miró primero con dureza contenida y luego suavizó su mirada. Fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Quiero que llegues y abras ese sobre- susurró en su oído, que sólo ella pudo escuchar sus palabras.- Mándame una lechuza. Anne, me preocupa que te pongas así- Levana se separó de Anne y la acompañó a la chimenea, junto a Amos y Cedric.

-Bueno, entonces; nos veremos luego.- Levana besó la cabeza de Cedric y se hizo un paso hacia atrás.

-Adiós a todos.- dijo Amos con su entusiasmo de siempre y echó los polvos Flú. Pronunció un "_Ottery"_ y los Diggory desaparecieron de la casa de los Blaccwen.


	5. Nada Bueno Dura Para Siempre

Nada bueno dura para siempre

Llegaron de nuevo a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, el hogar de los Diggory, que vivían muy cercanos a La Madriguera, el hogar de los Weasley.  
Annelyne llegó muy pálida y aún sentía el peso de la carta que llevaba encima. Amos llevaba a Cedric en brazos y parecía también atento a los movimientos de Anne. Parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

-Llevaré a Cedric a su habitación.- avisó Amos, mirando de reojo a su esposa y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Cedric. El niño veía hacia su madre, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Anne se sintió de repente cohibida por Amos, por lo que estuviera pensado. Quizá el aspecto que mostraba no era el mejor y necesitaba relajarse un poco. Levana tenía razón; tenía que abrir la carta, averiguar cuáles eran sus temores y así afrontarlos. Desde chica jamás había sido cobarde, bueno, no era cobarde por las cosas que todo mundo teme, sino ella temía a lo que le reparaba en el futuro. Siempre se había interesado por las artes oscuras, saber el porqué de muchas cosas peligrosas que desconocía.

Se quedó de pie, aún frente a la chimenea, pero el nerviosismo era grande, así que empezaba a sentir hormigueos molestos por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Estás aún ahí?" Anne invocó a la vocecita que desde la adolescencia la acompañaba a todas partes. Al salir del colegio, la voz se fue apagando poco a poco, sustituida por un marido, un hijo, y otras situaciones donde no necesitaría de ella.

"¿Ahora si me hablarás?" La voz sonaba molesta y un poco apagada. Anne cerró los ojos, invocando con fuerza el recuerdo de la vocecita interna que ella llamaba _Conciencia. _

"¿La abriré o no?" Se había convertido en un juego de preguntas y parecía que nadie le contestaría a la otra. Anne decidió abortar la idea de que la vocecita la ayudaría en esa situación.

"Haz lo que creas correcto" Fueron sus últimas palabras y de repente calló.

Anne se mordió el labio y decidió ir a su habitación y ahí abrir la carta. Cuando tomó la iniciativa, fue demasiado tarde. Amos estaba frente a ella, Cedric ya no estaba con él. La mirada preocupada de Amos cohibió a Anne, quien se hizo pequeña en ella misma, como si quisiera esconderse.

-Supongo que debes de descansar- dijo Amos y tomó suavemente el brazo de Anne, colocando su mano en el hueco de su brazo.- Vamos, te acompaño a la habitación.- El caballerismo de Amos jamás hacía falta. Amos era gentileza en persona.

Anne decidió no protestar y siguió a paso lento a Amos, que tenía su mano guardada entre su brazo con cierta protección.  
Al llegar a la habitación, Amos guió a Anne hacia la cama, la sentó ahí y prendió los candelabros. La lluvia continuaba, como si estuviera furiosa por algo que la humanidad hubiera hecho, hasta tal punto, el aspecto del clima era terrorífico y eso no tranquilizaba a Anne.

-¿Tienes frío? Puedo ir por un té o una cobija para que te calientes.- Amos miró a Anne con atención. Ella desvió su mirada, bajándola y sólo viendo la punta de sus pies. No contestó.-Bueno…iré por algo de comer. Quizá visite a los Weasley, acaba de llegar una lechuza con una mala noticia.

Anne automáticamente levantó el rostro y los ojos se le iluminaron por la repentina curiosidad.

-¿De qué color era la lechuza?- Dijo rápidamente. Se sintió un poco tonta al preguntar eso pero para ella parecía ser esencial.  
Amos la miró y levantó una ceja ante la pregunta.

-Emm…era una lechuza café, medio torpe, pequeña… Su nombre es Errol.- Se encogió de hombros- Es la misma lechuza que viene siempre de parte de ellos, Anne.

-Oh… ¿Y qué noticias traía?- Anne se ruborizó un poco. Se estaba humillando frente a su propio esposo.

-Los pequeños gemelos enfermaron. Molly no sabe qué tienen Fred y George pero teme a que sea sarampión de dragón. Iré a verlos, para confirmarles sus sospechas a Molly y prevenirlos.

Molly Prewett de Weasley; era la esposa de Arthur Weasley. Los Weasley eran cercanos a las familias Diggory y Blaccwen. En el colegio, Arthur y Amos habían compartido ambición de trabajar en el ministerio (Obsesión impartida por Frank Longbottom) y Molly había sido gran amiga de Hauquet Blaccwen y también de Levana. Era un gran círculo vicioso; todo mago conocía al otro mago.

-Oh vaya…ojalá y no lo sea. Saludame a Arthur y a Molly de mi parte. Ten cuidado, Amos.

-Lo tendré. Pero primero quiero estar seguro de que estés bien y cómoda tú, cariño.- Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo a él, mirando el rostro de su esposa en todo momento.- Volveré en unas horas.- Besó su mejilla y acarició con suavidad su mejilla- Dejé a Cedric en su cuna, creo que ya se ha dormido.- susurraba a su oído.  
De repente, Amos se paró de la cama y caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

-Cuídate.

Anne siguió a Amos con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista a través del corredor. Se escuchó cómo cerró la puerta principal.

La habitación se sumió en un intenso silencio. Muchas veces lo hubiera considerado tranquilizador pero en esos momentos esperó a escuchar la voz de Cedric llamándola, o el silbido de la tetera que avisaba la hora del té…Nada se escuchó, nada pasó.

Anne tragó saliva con dificultad. Un nudo en la garganta se hacía notable.  
Ya era hora. Se decía una y otra vez, tratándose de dar ánimos. El colmo sería que la carta fuera de un familiar o de algún amigo pero…algo le decía que no era así.

Miró hacia todos lados de la habitación, como si temiera que alguien se apareciera de repente. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó con decisión la carta del extraño sobre sin emisor.

Era hora de abrirlo. No había vuelta atrás.

Suspiró, apretando la mandíbula y rompió el sello de la carta.

**Las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.**

**Ya es hora de que cumplas tu destino.**

Anne se quedó paralizada. No reconocía del todo la letra pero las palabras la congelaron. Continuó leyendo; dio vuelta a la hoja, donde venía otra carta con la misma letra.

**Annie; esta carta es un aviso. Te recomendaría que por tu bien y el de tu familia debes de obedecer al pie de la letra esto…Tienes que salir de tu casa e ir directamente a Londres. Ahí me encontraras.  
Las cosas se complican de repente y continúan, amiga, pero es el destino el que nos ubica. Lamento ser yo quien te diga esto. El señor tenebroso no daría dobles oportunidades.  
Suerte.**

Narcissa Malfoy

Un aviso…Annelyne sintió como la carta se le resbalaba de las manos. Era un aviso…No todo lo bueno duraba para siempre. Hace tres años ya le habían advertido. No había ignorado la advertencia pero poco a poco el miedo se le fue yendo. ¿Qué debía de hacer? El pánico la atrapó.  
El pánico no era por miedo a sí misma. Tenía miedo a que lastimaran a su familia, a que destruyeran la pequeña cápsula de felicidad que con el tiempo había creado. Si lastimaban a Cedric, su mundo se vendría abajo, si hacían daño igual a Amos ella no podría cargar con aquella culpa, si herían a Levana, si secuestraban a Viktoire…Todo estaba limitado. Lo mejor sería obedecer.  
Las palabras que Narcissa había escrito en la carta aún retumbaban en su cabeza; "Por tu bien y el de tu familia".  
Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al rostro, soltando lágrimas de terror, lágrimas de ansias.

No tenía miedo a unirse lo que había prometido.

_Desde chica jamás había sido cobarde, bueno, no era cobarde por las cosas que todo mundo teme, sino ella temía a lo que le reparaba en el futuro. Siempre se había interesado por las artes oscuras, saber el porqué de muchas cosas peligrosas que desconocía.  
_Ella no temía a lo que la mayoría del mundo mágico; Lord Voldemort. El señor oscuro. El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. El mago que planeaba hacerse el más peligroso de todos…Todo a través del tiempo.  
El mago tenía a sus seguidores; llamados los mortífagos, aunque antes recibían el nombre de Caballeros de Walpurgis. Todos ellos habían hecho un pacto con el Señor Oscuro y se habían marcado con la Marca Tenebrosa, en el brazo izquierdo. Una serpiente saliendo de la boca de una calavera…

Annelyne al cursar el quinto grado hizo muchas tonterías en su vida…Tonterías podrían ser pero esto había sido más que un error. Se había cegado a muchas cosas y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. En quinto grado había prometido unirse a Lord Voldemort y ser una más de los mortífagos… ¿Por qué?

Jamás había estado conforme con la casa que le había tocado. Hufflepuff no tenía fama de ser los más brillantes, no tenía fama de ser los más valientes…Tenía fama de ser los sobrantes.  
Anne no quería ser una más, siempre fue más ambiciosa y más inteligente que muchos Hufflepuff. Jamás se sintió interesada a hacer grandes amigos en esa casa; solo tenía a Isabella, que su amistad se había debilitado al paso del tiempo. Más Annelyne idolatraba a los Slytherin.  
Muchos de sus amigos eran de esa casa y lo que hizo que decidiera unirse al "Lado Oscuro" era que había encontrado el amor en los Slytherin. Se había ido por otro lado, se había desviado.  
Era conocida como la Hufflepuff con corazón verde y mente azul. Corazón ambicioso y sangre pura, dignos de Slytherin y una mente muy abierta, dándole puntos a favor para Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff…la casa "no querida".

Con el paso del tiempo, los Slytherin a los que más idolatraba se fueron yendo del colegio, a seguir con su vida. La mayoría se convirtió en seguidores anónimos (muchos de ellos) de Voldemort. Ella había sido de las pocas "seguidoras" que no era Slytherin.

Anne fue sacada de su trance; Cedric lloraba en la habitación contigua.  
Tomó la carta del suelo y la guardó en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Con la varita lo cerró rápidamente.  
Caminó torpemente hacia la habitación de Cedric.  
Al llegar lo encontró llorando, queriendo salir de la cuna. Al ver a su madre, sus ojitos grises le iluminaron. Ella pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a las ventanas. Con la varita las cerró, bloqueando toda luz y toda visión que pudieran hacer. Luego fue hacia Cedric y lo tomó en brazos.

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta abrirse.  
Sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies.  
Dejó a Cedric de nuevo en la cuna, dándole un rápido beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrándola con la varita y un hechizo y luego se quedó en el pasillo, esperando.  
Tomó la varita mágica con fuerza entre su mano, la sujetó con firmeza y se armó de valor para enfrentar a lo que hubiera entrado por la puerta. Todo estaba silencioso, a excepción de que Cedric volvía a llorar.

La luz pálida del día poco a poco iba desapareciendo, sustituida por la oscuridad que traía una noche con lluvia.

Vio como una silueta se movía por la sala, llegaba al sillón, parecía dejar algo sobre él y luego se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba; delante de la habitación de su hijo.  
Preparó hechizos en su mente, para en cuanto lo viera no le diera oportunidad de llegar a la puerta.

En eso, una luz se encendió.

Anne se quedó con el hechizo en la punta de la lengua. Amos Diggory estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Su capa estaba chorreando agua y tenía en su expresión una clara expresión de cansancio.

-¡Amos!- Dijo Anne y se colgó a su cuello de inmediato, rodeándolo con un abrazo.

-Anne- dijo sorprendido por la bienvenida dada- ¿Todo está bien?- También la rodeó con sus brazos. En la habitación detrás de ellos estaba Cedric aún llorando. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente los vidrios, así que para hablar se tenía que gritar y los gritos de Cedric se escuchaban por toda la casa.  
Anne respiró con agitación, se soltó de Amos y con la varita abrió la puerta, corriendo hacia donde Cedric movía los brazos con impaciencia.

Lo cargó y lo arrulló, tratando de calmarlo. Cedric dejó de llorar y se hizo un ovillo en el pecho de su madre, mordiendo sus manitas con miedo.

-¿Qué pasó?- Amos entró a la habitación tras Anne y levantó el rostro de ella con una mano ahuecada, obligándola a que lo mirara.- Annelyne. ¿Qué pasó?

Anne hiperventilaba aún por el susto dado. Rápidamente organizó sus ideas y le pudo contestar a Amos.

-Dormía en la habitación…-mintió- Cuando de repente la lluvia me despertó, los relámpagos estaban muy fuertes y de repente Cedric empezó a llorar. Fui a su habitación y entonces escuché que alguien abría la puerta. –Amos mientras escuchaba estaba completamente serio- Me puse nerviosa ya que de repente temí que alguien nos iba a hacer daño y… y…y la histeria me atacó…Cerré la puerta de Ced, por si acaso y saqué mi varita. Entonces luego me di cuenta que eras tú…- la mentira que había dicho no era del todo falsa.

Amos siguió inexpresivo.  
Se acercó a su hijo y a su esposa y los abrazó.

-Tranquilos, aquí no pasará nada, estamos en un lugar muy escondido y es muy seguro.- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.

Anne arrulló un rato más a Cedric, mientras Amos preparaba un poco de leche tibia para que el niño se durmiera. Lo acostaron y Amos se quedó un rato en la habitación, contándole Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

Anne se sentó de nuevo en su cama y tragó saliva difícilmente. Ese nudo aún lo sentía y era molesto. Miró hacia el buró y trató de relajarse.  
Mañana a primera hora se iría, ya lo había decidido. Primero debía de escribirle a Levana, dándole falsas noticias de lo que decía la carta. La mentira que desde hace un tiempo llevaba en la cabeza; iría a visitar a Narcissa, su vieja amiga (Sabía que Amos no se atrevería a escribirle a Cissy, ni tampoco Levana) y entonces se iría por varios meses, ya que supuestamente, su amigo Frederich se había enfermado gravemente (siempre una buena excusa eran las enfermedades) y necesitaban acompañarlo. Luego Anne se contagiaría y si no podía volver a casa, fingiría su propia muerte…  
Era una mentira pésima pero esperaba que se la creyeran.

Unas pisadas la sacaron de su concentración; Amos entró a la habitación, con andar pesaroso. Anne levantó la vista sin muchos ánimos.  
Sabía que era la probablemente la última vez que lo vería. Anne tenía que ser fuerte. Había prometido algo, lo tenía que cumplir.  
Amos no dijo ni una palabra. Amos llegó a la cama y tomó asiento a un lado de Anne. Ella solo lo seguía con la mirada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Amos y la abrazó por los hombros, bajando poco a poco, llegando a su cintura y luego arrimándola a él. Ella se sintió pesarosa, pesarosa al saber que era el último abrazo que recibiría de él. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Amos e inhaló su aroma a roble y lluvia.

-Sí, me siento mejor.- No habían palabras para expresar cómo se sentía. No sabía si en verdad se sentía mal o bien. ¿Cómo se supone que uno se debía de sentir cuando dejaría a su familia?

Sintió cómo Amos llevaba una mano a su cabello y empezaba a acariciarlo con la misma ternura que siempre lo hacía. Amos siempre había sido así desde el día en que lo conoció. Siempre se preocupaba por Anne.

Anne levantó el rostro, mirando fijamente el de él. Amos no había cambiado mucho; sus ojos cafés eran igual de cálidos que siempre, su rostro era igual de apuesto que siempre, los signos de la edad apenas eran notables, tenía el pelo dorado un poco más largo y siempre alborotado.  
Anne se separó de Amos y se fue a recostar en su lado de la cama. No podía permitirse hacerle daño a Amos, cuando lo veía el corazón se le congelaba, se sentía vulnerable al verlo a los ojos.  
Se hizo ovillo en la cama y cerró los ojos, rogando porque no pasara ya el tiempo y que se detuviera.

De repente sintió los brazos de él nuevamente alrededor suyo. Suspiró levemente y abrió los ojos. No podía huir en ese momento de su esposo.

Se dio media vuelta y se acomodó, quedando frente a Amos, que igual estaba acostado, mirándola y abrazándola. Ella le sonrió un poco tristemente y llevó su mano hacia el rostro de él, recorriendo cada rincón. Él le dedicó media sonrisa. Igual estiró su mano y acarició delicadamente las mejillas de Anne, rozó sus labios con la punta de los dedos y luego recorrió su cuello, para de nuevo subir a sus mejillas.  
-¿Me contarás qué pasa? ¿O de nuevo es Nostalgia?- preguntó.

-La nostalgia ya no me ha tocado desde que me desposé contigo.- contestó Anne. Con lentitud enredó sus dedos en los mechones de oro de Amos.  
Sus rostros estaban cerca el uno del otro.

-Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.- Dijo Amos serio, pero siguió mirando con cariño a Anne. – Jamás olvidas a alguien que amaste.

Anne se quedó un minuto sin habla.  
Su vida era perfecta en muchos sentidos; tenía un hijo hermoso, tenía un esposo demasiado considerado y que muchas matarían por tener, tenía una mejor amiga desde la infancia, tenía ahijados, una buena casa donde vivir…Lo tenía todo. Pero aún sentía que le faltaba algo, algo que en verdad nada podía llenar.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?- Anne miraba atenta a Amos. Él sonrió.

-No tengo ninguna experiencia. A la única persona que he amado está a mi lado.- dijo Amos y se acercó más a Anne, acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Atrajo con suavidad el rostro de ella al suyo y rozó sus labios con los de ella.  
Anne sintió como si el corazón se le desbocara pero la culpabilidad también. Sintió los nobles labios de Amos, cerró los ojos y por inercia se acercó a él lo más que pudo y lo besó con ternura y pasión contenida. Amos trazó caricias por el rostro de ella y con un brazo ciñó su cintura a él. Ella lo abrazó por la espalda, trazando círculos en ella, no quería irse de ahí. No podía dejar a Amos solo…Qué egoísta había sido.

-Te amo, Anne- dijo él. Para Anne fue como si hubieran enterrado una espada en su corazón. Una espada de culpabilidad, al ver como recibía un amor inmerecido, que las cosas no habían salido como ella hubiese querido.

"Tonta, tonta, tonta" esa fastidiosa y familiar recriminación hizo que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos, rodando por su mejilla. Seguía besando a Amos, él la amaba y ella no sabía qué era lo que en verdad sentía por él. Lo quería, lo amaba. Pero el amor que ella le daba no era suficiente para lo que Amos le ofrecía a ella.

Antes de lastimarlo más, ella terminó el beso y le regaló una temblorosa sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Amos querido.- dijo, antes de que con un leve soplo, las velas y candelabros se apagaran.


	6. La huída

La huída

Annelyne no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y todo le dolía, desde el cuerpo entumido hasta el corazón. Pero le reconfortaba pensar que estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos, hasta para ella misma. No le daría más dolor a esta familia, no iba a lastimar más a Amos, con sus caprichos de siempre, no iba a maleducar a Cedric, no lo iba a descuidar ya. Ya todo iba a cambiar, algunas cosas para bien, otras para mal.

Dio la media noche. La luna llena brillaba muy alta en el cielo, las nubes negras habían desaparecido y la lluvia ya no amenazaba con caer.  
Anne se paró despacio de la cama y agradeció a _todos los fundadores _que Amos tuviera el sueño pesado.  
Tomó lo necesario. Se vistió con un vestido cómodo y una capa gruesa negra, tomó un pequeño morral, donde metió unos cuantos galeones, guardó su varita en las mangas de la túnica, como siempre había acostumbrado y tomó la carta del cajón.  
¡Pero casi lo olvidaba! No había escrito su contestación a Levana.  
Tomó un pedazo de pergamino que estaba en una mesa, remojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir.

Tomó el sobre y lo guardó en su túnica. Tomó otro pergamino y remojó de nuevo la pluma. Ahora le escribiría algo a Amos.

Mi amado, Amos:

Mi comportamiento de ayer fue terrible, me disculpo por las preocupaciones que te he causado pero espero no sea demasiado tarde para avisarte que saldré por un tiempo. Mi amiga Narcissa me ha comunicado las malas noticias de la enfermedad de un buen amigo y he de acompañarlo. Tengo entendido que estaré ahí unas semanas si tengo suerte, espero no sea mucho más tiempo.  
Dile a Cedric que lo amo y que lo veré pronto.  
Con todo mi amor;

**Anne **

Dobló la carta y la tomó entre sus manos. La llevó a sus labios y dejó un beso en ella.  
Se acercó con cuidado a Amos y se inclinó para besar su frente y acariciar su cabello por una última vez.  
No quería hacerlo más dificil.  
Dejó la carta a un lado de él, en su mesita de noche y luego se alejó despacio, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Salió de la habitación, pisando con puntitas.

Llegó a la habitación de Cedric. El niño dormía plácidamente. Sus pequeñas facciones estaban relajadas, su carita redonda era hermosa y dolorosa de ver para ella. Era su hijo, su propia sangre y carne. No sería fácil decirle un adiós.  
No debía de pensarlo así. No era un adiós. Lo volvería a ver…

Se acercó a su cuna y depositó un beso en cada mejilla de su hijo. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo, Cedric- dijo en voz susurrante y luego se dio media vuelta. Saliendo de una vez por todas de la habitación.

Salió de la casa, sin hacer ningún ruido y caminó por la oscuridad, guiada con la poca luz que la luna pálida transmitía. Tenía que llegar a una lechuza, para darle la carta de Levana.

Encontró una lechuza color gris pálido, su nombre era Twoth y era la lechuza más rápida que tenía la familia Diggory.  
-Sabes a donde llevarlo- le dijo a la lechuza y ató a su pata el pequeño sobre.- Cuidado con el clima, Twoth. No tardes.

Después de dejar volar a la lechuza, Anne le dio un último vistazo a la casa. Ya no tenía derecho a llevar el nombre honrado de Amos, de su esposo. Ya no sería Annelyne Diggory. De nuevo tenía su nombre; Annelyne Wist. Con ese apellido que traía muchos recuerdos, la mayoría tormentosos pero ¿Qué más daba? De nuevo se encontraría con sus "tormentos", de nuevo volvería a vivir de lo que había escapado.

Tomaría un traslador, La Lata sería la mejor, la llevaría directo a Londres.

Suspiró largamente y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la casa, dándole la espalda a los Diggory, para seguir con su camino, el que llevaría lejos del peligro a su pequeño hijo y a su esposo; sería mortífaga, cumpliría ya el destino que ella misma se había creado.

El pasto estaba aún húmedo por la lluvia recién caída. La noche parecía larga, no había nadie por ahí. Ya había llegado a Londres, por medio de un traslador. Ya estaba lejos de su hogar, ya su familia no correría peligro.  
Caminó por la pendiente, que daba a la ciudad. ¿Dónde exactamente encontraría a Narcissa?  
Annelyne sintió el susurro del viento, sentía cómo el aire rozaba sus mejillas. Estaba helando. La capa si era útil, aunque un poco estorbosa por el grosor pero valía la pena cargarla.

Metió la mano derecha a la manga y tomó la varita con firmeza, sólo por si acaso, jamás se sabía que extraños Muggles se podrían aparecer por ahí.

Se escucharon pisadas en la hierba mojada. Venían hacia ella.  
Tomó su varita en alto, y sintió como la respiración se le aceleraba, agudizó la vista, ubicándose por medio del sonido de las pisadas.

-¡Annie, llegaste!- la voz inconfundible de Narcissa salió de la oscuridad. Anne suspiró tremendamente aliviada y se encaminó hacia donde se había escuchado la voz de Cissy.

-Cissy. ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó.

-Anne, enciende tu varita- dijo un poco más bajo.

Se le había olvidado por completo que llevaba la varita en mano. La tomó de nuevo en alto y susurró: "_Lumus"  
_Una pálida luz surgió de la punta de la varita. Anne al fin pudo ver.  
Narcissa estaba frente a ella; venía vestida de negro, su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha de la larga capa que llevaba puesta.  
Narcissa Malfoy Black. Cissy era la hija menor de tres; Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Su familia había sido siempre muy reconocida en el mundo mágico, sobre todo por ser sangre pura, siempre habían sido muy duros con la educación de sus hijos y en cuanto algo se saliera de sus deseos de ser sangre pura o cualquier cosa que deshonrara a la gran familia, eran despojados del "honor" de pertenecer a los Black, quitándolos también del árbol genealógico.  
Cissy era muy diferente a sus hermanas, tanto en aspecto como en manera de ser. Bellatrix, la mayor, era oscura; tenía ojos oscuros y gruesos, sus cabellos eran igual de oscuro, su piel siempre había sido muy pálida pero su rostro era hermoso. Su manera de ser era igual de oscura que el resto de ella. Siempre había idolatrado al Señor Oscuro y siempre quiso salir de Hogwarts, deseosa de unirse a Voldemort. Andrómeda era muy parecida a Bellatrix, ella era la hermana mediana, jamás fue como sus hermanas, nunca parecía estar a gusto con su familia ni su casa. Narcissa, la hermana menor, era la más hermosa de las tres. Tenía el pelo rubio y muy largo, sus ojos eran azules profundos, tenía las facciones muy bien confeccionadas y su piel era pálida como el marfil. Siempre había sido muy agradable, con la gente que ella consideraba digna a su atención.  
Hace unos años que se había casado con Lucius Malfoy.  
Narcissa Malfoy levantó ambas manos, llevándolas a la caperuza y quitándosela, dejando al descubierto el familiar rostro pálido y hermoso.

-Me equivoqué al pensar que faltarías a tu palabra- Lo dijo con un dejo de decepción. Anne se extrañó.

-No podría faltar a mi palabra. Menos si otra gente corría peligro.- Lo último lo dijo en voz muy baja, sólo Narcissa lo pudo escuchar.- ¿Vienes sola, Cissy?

Narcissa se había hecho mejor amiga de Annelyne desde pequeñas en Hogwarts. La consideraba digna al ser sangre pura y aparte de ver que tenía fijación a los Slytherin y muchos Slytherin tenían fijación en ella.

-Así es.

-¿Te dejaron venir a solas? Digo… ¿Lucius está al tanto de que estás aquí?

-No, Anne. Sólo pocas personas sabemos que te vine a recoger. No era algo que debía de hacer, pero era necesario.

-¿Necesario?

Narcissa asintió. Se acercó un paso hacia Anne, los ojos azules de ambas se posaron los unos en los otros. Narcissa era mucho más alta que Anne, casi sacándole una cabeza y media. Al pararse frente a Anne, ella levantó la vista.

-Era hora de que llegaras. Como te escribí, el Señor Oscuro no te va a esperar para siempre. Escuché que si no llegaban los deudores pronto, podrían sufrir consecuencias. No quería que tu familia fuera dañada, Anne. Sería mejor que no hablases de ellos, aléjalos lo más posible de esto.

Y tenía razón. No debía meter en problemas a Amos ni a Cedric por algo que ella misma había ocasionado.

-Vamos, te llevaré a La Guarida.

Narcissa había estado hablando por lo muy bajo, con temor a que las escucharan. Siempre volteaba a ver a todos lados, con temor en la mirada.

Tomó a Anne del brazo y la condujo a un pequeño carro aparcado en medio de la nada.

Anne lo miró un poco confusa. Jamás había visto un coche encantado. Los coches encantados podían volar y hacerse invisibles a la vista de un muggle.

-Es de Lucius, he de devolvérselo antes de que se dé cuenta y me regañe.- eso no era muy probable. Narcissa siempre había sido muy convincente. Jamás salía mal parada de nada.

Cissy se subió al coche y Anne la siguió, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto.

La bruja rubia encendió el motor y dio marcha al coche, que se elevó.

-No sabía que te habías unido igual a los mortífagos.

-No, yo no- Cissy tartamudeaba- No me uní yo…este...no, no, no, no- Parecía nerviosa de repente- Lucius le es fiel y pues el resto de mi familia también; Regulus y Bellatrix, tanto como Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, ahora mis cuñados.

-Vaya… ¿Y Andrómeda?

-Meeda ha sido borrada del árbol genealógico.- Narcissa llevaba puesta la vista en el parabrisas, atenta al camino, así que no hizo ni un gesto.- Ya no la puedo llamar hermana; se ha casado con un sangre sucia y eso no se lo pueden perdonar mis padres. Bella está terriblemente decepcionada. Ted Tonks es solo una desgracia para la familia.  
"Me alegro que aunque sea tú hayas desposado a Diggory. Claro, no a todos les agrada…Pero aunque sea es sangre limpia.

Ted era un Hufflepuff. Anne lo conocía bien; su manera de ser era muy amigable, tanto o más que Amos. Ella ya sabía que Ted amaba con locura a la mediana de las Black. En cierto modo, las tres hermanas habían sido las más codiciadas en Hogwarts y ahora las tres estaban casadas.

Anne no supo qué más decir. Tenía ganas de decirle mil cosas a Cissy, hace tiempo que no la veía pero sentía que no era el momento de una plática.

-Llegamos, sujétate bien- Anne miró hacia la ventanilla. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que despegaron del suelo, pero ya estaban llegando a lo que parecía una enorme casa. Anne sólo conocía de vista.

-¿La mansión Black?

-Bella la ha ofrecido. Nadie se puede negar.-Narcissa tenía el porte recto y frío.

Aterrizaron al fin, en un pequeño garaje, en la parte trasera de la mansión. Anne respiró profundo.

-Fui por ti ahora porque el Señor Tenebroso no está.-Narcissa paró el coche, dejando la cabina en silencio profundo.

-Gracias- dijo Anne.

-No me agradezcas.- Narcissa no hiso indicios de salir del coche. Se quedó ahí, como si esperara algo o a alguien.- Anne. Somos amigas desde hace ya mucho tiempo, por lo tanto, quisiera decirte unas cosas, antes de entrar a la mansión…

El silencio de nuevo se hiso. Anne miró con atención a su amiga, con mil preguntas en el rostro, pero decidió callarlas. De repente la lluvia empezó a caer sobre el coche.

-La vida que comienzas es para dejar atrás lo que más quieres. Jamás seré mortífaga pero Lucius lo es… y eso me implica a mí.- Narcissa suspiró.- No podrás ser como acostumbrabas ser. La vida aquí es mucho más dificil. Tu vida depende de tus palabras y acciones. Supongo que desde que te uniste pudiste saber eso. No podremos ser amigas como antes. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Annelyne asintió, sintiendo pesaroso el corazón. Sabía que su vida iba a cambiar, como siempre había hecho desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, lo que dolía más era que le recordaran lo que iba a tener que dejar.

-Quiero que sepas que…-Narcissa calló y bajó las manos, que poco antes estaban sobre el volante aún, las llevó a su vientre y una sonrisita apareció en sus pálidos labios.- Espero un hijo, Anne. – la sonrisa se borró de su rostro tan de repente como apareció. Fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido y una máscara de tristeza.- Es demasiado tarde para salvarlo. El destino está marcado. Lo único que me queda, es esperar a la gran victoria del Señor Tenebroso. Quiero que mi hijo esté a salvo.

Anne sonrió de medio lado, llevó una de sus manos a las de Cissy, apretándolas contra la suya. Tenía su apoyo y quería que lo sintiera.

-No le pasará nada a tu hijo, Cissy. Te lo prometo.- Narcissa subió la mirada. Era una mujer muy fuerte. Ella sabía qué riesgos correría su hijo; él o ella igual iban a seguir los pasos de su padre, lo quisieran o no.

La lluvia se hacía más intensa, golpeando con más fuerza los vidrios del coche. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, un silencio que era de cierto modo de luto, o eso daba a entender.

-Creo que es hora de que bajemos- la voz de Cissy se escuchaba un poco ahogada, como si el llanto la amenazara.- Entrarás por la puerta principal.

Anne solo asintió.  
Las dos abrieron las puertas del coche, saliendo a la terrible lluvia.

-Nos veremos en otro momento- Narcissa se hiso escuchar sobre la lluvia. Cerró la puerta del auto, se puso la capucha con rapidez y después de un rápido movimiento de mano como despedida, salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, por el garaje.

Anne se quedó bajo la lluvia; el pelo negro goteaba, las pestañas se llenaban de agua, nublando de repente su vista. Con solo un parpadeo volvía su vista, sintió como el agua se resbalaba por su rostro y la húmeda ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, provocándole escalofríos. Cerró la puerta del coche, pero siguió parada donde estaba.  
Si se unía a esta vida (que ya no tenía opción), tenía que ser más valiente, sino no serviría de nada. Adiós a la vieja Anne.

Suspiró fuertemente pero con decisión y luego se las arregló para caminar sobre el fango sin caerse.  
Se dirigió a la puerta principal. Para ello tenías que subir unas pequeñas escaleras. Trató de no resbalar con los escalones empapados.  
Ahora se encontraba frente al 12 de Grimmauld Place, la mansión Black. 


	7. La Marca Tenebrosa

La marca tenebrosa

Se puso bajo el techo que ofrecía la fachada y miró la puerta de gran inmensidad. Quizá se escuchará infantil, pero no tenía miedo del Señor Tenebroso, eso le entusiasmaba (de algún modo), no tenía miedo a lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Había descubierto, a través del viaje que hiso desde la casa en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, hasta Londres; Grimmauld Place, que a lo que más temía era encontrarse de nuevo con el pasado y quedarse hundida de nuevo en él.

"_Sólo hazlo" _De nuevo la fiel vocecilla. Anne se amarró a ese susurro para continuar.  
Levantó un puño y sin pensarlo doble vez tocó a la puerta.  
Por puro nervio se llevó la mano a la manga de la túnica, rozando con los dedos la varita de caoba y pelo de unicornio. Logró sentir un empuje, pudo sentirse un poco más calmada.

Pisadas de acercamiento se escucharon.

-¿Por qué tocas la puerta como una muggle?- Una voz en la oscuridad la sobresaltó. Era una voz sumamente conocida, esa voz llena de arrogancia que desde siempre la había atormentado en su cabeza. Anne abrió mucho los ojos, preguntándose donde estaba Amycus.

-Espero que no me decepciones con tu respuesta, Wist. Y también espero no hayas perdido tu toque al juntarte con traicioneros de sangre.- La voz procedía de la pared. Anne sacó su varita. "_Lumus"  
_El rostro de Amycus apareció frente a ella.  
Estaba recargado despreocupadamente en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja levantada. Su rostro apenas y había cambiado en los últimos tres años que no lo había visto; su cabello oscuro era más largo de lo que recordaba, le tapaba casi los ojos, aunque él se empeñaba por levantarlo hacia atrás, sus ojos azules eran fríos y calculadores y la suma arrogancia que se mezclaba en ellos parecía increíble pero se había intensificado. Se veía más alto y fuerte. Annelyne jamás iba a superar lo que sentía por aquel mago.

Al verlo se quedó sin palabras. No se esperaba verlo, no se había preparado mentalmente para enfrentarlo.  
Al escuchar su apellido ella reaccionó de inmediato. Ella jamás era llamada así y Amycus fue el primero en llamarla simplemente como "Wist". Desde entonces muchos acostumbraban a llamarla de ese modo. Wist era la parte de ella que sus amigos no conocían, que sólo Amycus y muchos Slytherin más habían despertado en ella.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- Amycus dejó de recargarse en la pared y se acercó a Anne. Él siempre había sido mucho más alto que ella (En realidad Anne no era muy conocida por tener gran estatura), la obligaba a mirar hacia arriba.

-Sabes que odio a los gatos, Carrow.- muy bien. Tenía la solución para varios de sus problemas. No pensaría dos veces antes de hablar (a menos que fuera realmente necesario), a veces Anne decía cosas que en verdad sentía y así se podía ganar en sí, el respeto de muchos.

-No es mi culpa que te hayan arañado de pequeña, Wist.- Amycus estaba muy cerca de ella, como siempre acostumbraba hacer. Cuando tenía trece años y recién cumplidos los catorce, Anne temía ese acercamiento, pero ya se había acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo Anne se hizo un paso hacia atrás, topándose con el barandal de la escalerilla. La lluvia cayó más fuerte - Si te gusta mojarte te acondicionaré una habitación en el jardín si quieres- el sarcasmo y humor negro de Amycus eran algo que lo caracterizaban y por mucho que le costara admitirlo; Anne extrañaba su manera de ser.

-Cállate, Carrow. No estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo- Anne se quiso hacer la dificil. Se enderezó y se cruzo de brazos, casi tomando la misma posición en la que había encontrado a Amycus. Levantó la barbilla, aunque el pelo le escurriera.

-¿Qué esperas, Wist?- Amycus volvió a levantar una ceja.

-A que me abran la puerta.- contestó ella. En esa pose se veía un tanto ridícula.  
De repente la lluvia parecía ponerse peor. Cada gota que caía sobre los hombros de Anne parecían pequeñas piedrecillas cayendo del cielo. Los relámpagos se empezaron a escuchar más cercanos y uno de repente resonó muy cerca de ahí. Sonó tan fuerte que Anne saltó y se dio tal susto que corrió a Amycus y lo abrazó, sin pensar qué hacía.

-Pensé que esperabas un rayo.- Amycus la rodeó por la cintura y rió, con esa risa tan egocéntrica que hacía desear a Anne que se ahogara con ella misma.- Si me querías abrazar no necesitabas esperar a casi electrocutarte.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Abrió mucho los ojos y poniendo las manos en el pecho de Amycus se separó de él, alejándose bruscamente y sintiendo como el color subía a sus mejillas.

-No te sientas único en el universo.

-Lo único que me importa es el Señor Oscuro, Wist. No seas estúpida.

Annelyne lo miró furiosa, pero se logró controlar. Sabía que si peleaba con Carrow la única que saldría perdiendo sería ella.

-A un lado, Carrow.- Anne sacó su varita. Caminó a la puerta y furiosa pronunció un "_Alohomora" _y automáticamente la puerta se abrió.  
Anne se quedó donde estaba, mientras sentía a Amycus a un lado suyo.

-Al fin.- dijo con un dejo de burla en su voz.- Muy bien, las señoritas primero.- Extendió su brazo izquierdo, dejando al descubierto una horrible marca en él. Anne se quedó un poco embobada, admirando la marca en el brazo de Amycus, jamás la había visto, aunque la había escuchado miles de veces. La Marca Tenebrosa. La marca de los mortífagos.  
Una calavera por la que salía una serpiente por la boca de esta. Era de un fuerte color negruzco y parecía tener vida propia.

Anne caminó insegura, pasando frente a Amycus, recuperando compostura.

La casa estaba en penumbra. Se hacía increíble pensar que gente habitaba aquel lugar. Era algo acogedor en cierto modo para ella, ya que las cosas oscuras siempre la habían hecho sentir cómoda.  
Caminaron por el pasillo, Amycus detrás de Anne. ¿A dónde se debía de dirigir?

-Camina hacia adelante. A los chicos les agradaría verte- Parecía que hubieran leído sus pensamientos. Se puso algo rígida, al sentir escalofríos, haciendo que los vellos de los brazos se erizaran.

"¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos?" El miedo de nuevo la invadía, pero no podía ser así. "Vamos Anne, los conoces desde primero, no debes de temer"  
Estaba consciente de que no iba a conocer a todos los que estaban ahí, y eso le daba más que miedo, la reconfortaba.

Tenía más miedo al encontrarse con los que conocía que desconocidos.

Murmullos se empezaban a escuchar por el pasillo, llegando a los oídos de Anne. Ningún susurro le era conocido, ninguna voz temida.  
No se entendía lo que hablaban, de repente una voz maldijo algo, subiendo el tono sobre todas las demás.  
Los nervios se le pusieron de punta. No sabía quién había gritado pero parecía estar molesto.

Amycus seguía tras ella.  
Al fin llegaron a la habitación. Parecía por un momento que el pasillo era interminable.

-¿Quién es tu amiga, Carrow?- una voz áspera se escuchó. Parecía burlona pero por la manera en la que elevaba la voz parecía amenazante.  
Anne volteó hacia el dueño de la voz; era un hombre fornido, su ropa era una larga capa, casi hecha jirones, su pelo enmarañado y gris, cubría su rostro considerablemente, tenía patillas largas, uniéndose con una maltratada barba. Todo le daba aspecto de lobo. Sus uñas estaban igual de maltratadas, tenía leves arañazos en el rostro.  
Estaba sentado en una butaca que parecía de gran tamaño por su altura y volumen, Anne pudo notar como los brazos del sillón estaban arañados por las largas uñas feas y amarillentas del mortífago.

-¿Te importa de casualidad, Greyback? Mejor vete a jugar al lobito, los tres cochinitos se escaparan- Amycus solía leer libros Muggles desde pequeño, aunque lo hacía a escondidas ya que no era bien visto entre sus amigos.

-Amycus, no sabía que traías de vuelta a Wist.- Una mujer de pelo negro, lacio y negro se levantó del sillón mullido en el que estaba sentada. La mujer era alta, con pelo negro y caía en cascada por sus finos hombros, cubiertos por una capa negra, igual a la de Amycus y Greyback. Sus ojos eran fríos y azules, y su rostro era muy fino y hermoso. Era idéntica a Amycus, sólo que sus facciones eran mucho más delicadas y su cuerpo esbelto. Se acercó a su hermano, tomando su mano y recorriendo con la mirada a Anne.

-Ella vino por su cuenta, querida Alecto. Sólo la he visto pasar frente a la puerta. Al parecer ella vino de vuelta, no la he traído- Era notable como Amycus suavizaba su voz con su hermana. Los mellizos estaban fuertemente unidos desde pequeños.

-¿Alimento, quizá? Se ve apetitosa, sólo que está muy delgada para mi gusto- Greyback sonrió macabramente, enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos y amarillentos.  
Se levantó de la butaca, haciendo que esta rechinara. Pasó su lengua entre sus dientes, como si estuviera a punto de saborear algo. Se acercó amenazadoramente a Anne y ella se encogió notablemente ante el mortífago. Greyback aspiró profundamente, oliendo el aroma de Anne.- Tejoncilla. Debí imaginarlo. Demasiado cobarde para ser una Gryffindor y al parecer demasiado tonta para venir por su cuenta hacia Fenrir. – estaba más cerca de Anne. Pudo distinguir un olor a putrefacción proveniente de su boca. Greyback olía a sangre y fuertemente a sudor y tierra mojada.

-Fenrir, para. Anne será mortífaga.- una voz menuda salió de la oscuridad. Era alta y esbelta. Su cabello rubio venía recogido en una trenza y ella no venía con capa negra, como el resto presente, sino que venía con un vestido ajustado, color verde aterciopelado. Narcissa miró a Anne con gravedad brevemente, luego dirigió su vista a Fenrir Greyback.

-No es tu cena, pedazo de squib.-Amycus de nuevo interrumpió.

-Deja de ser inmaduro, pequeño Carrow. Dante no querría verte haciendo estupideces, y tú no querrás que se entere el Señor Tenebroso… ¿O sí?

Un nuevo mortífago habló.  
Estaba sentado en una de las sillas más grandes, cerca de la chimenea apagada. Su porte era sumamente elegante, cargado de una fuerte impresión de arrogancia. Portaba un traje presentable y encima una capa negra. Fumaba una pequeña pipa. Era alto y bien parecido; sus ojos eran grises y calculadores, su ceño siempre estaba levantado, como si desaprobara todo lo que veía. Su rostro era muy familiar para Anne, doblemente familiar.  
Regulus Black miraba fijamente a Amycus, como si lo riñera con sólo la mirada. Su boca fruncida y con pipa en mano. Regulus era el hermano menor del amigo de Anne; Sirius Black (Borrado del árbol genealógico por traición de sangre), Regulus siempre había sido muy prejuicioso.

Amycus soltó la mano de su hermana y enfurruñado se fue hacia una butaca, cerca de un mortífago que le daba la espalda a todos, volteada su silla hacia los grandes ventanales.

-¡Ja! Tejoncilla. ¿Aún te atreves a pedir la Marca Tenebrosa? No pensé que llegarías tan lejos. Me has sorprendido, Wizzt- Rabastan Lestrange. Desde que ella estaba en quinto grado, Rabastan se había ido siempre en contra suya. Siempre los dos habían sido como enemigos, aunque en verdad ninguno de los dos entendía el desprecio del uno al otro. Celos, quizá.

-¡Mi Señor está próximo a llegar!- Una voz aguda y sumamente emocionada se escuchó. Una mujer esbelta y hermosa, con el rostro cincelado, parecido al de Narcissa, entró a la habitación. En cuanto llegó, sus ojos se posaron amenazadoramente en Anne.- Wist- dijo, como si escupiera algo. Bellatrix Lestrange Black.  
Tras ella entró de inmediato un hombre muy alto, y delgado, llevaba la misma porte que Regulus. Al ver a Anne, él levantó una ceja. No dijo nada, sólo miró de reojo a Rabastan y a Bellatrix, y se fue a sentar en la butaca que Fenrir había recién desocupado. Anne llegó a la conclusión de que él sería Rodolphus Lestrange, el esposo de Bellatrix y hermano de Rabastan.  
Bellatrix siempre había odiado a Annelyne, se había unido al odio de Rabastan. Bellatrix tenía celos de ella, porque Lord Voldemort había mostrado interés en la Hufflepuff.

-Basta ya de presentaciones. ¿Cuándo le pondrán la marca?- Narcissa soltó de repente. Se recargó en un pilar de la casa.- Lucius, Karkarov y Lord Voldemort están por llegar.

-No nombres a esos dos con él, Cissy.- Bellatrix gruñó.

Narcissa ni se inmutó. Anne había visto que aquella mujer aunque no fuera mortífaga, había tomado gran labor en ellos.

-Tranquilas, queridas. Tenemos entendido lo necesario. Bella, no te exaltes; hay invitadas. O mejor dicho…Una nueva "adquisición"- Regulus fumó un poco de su pipa, mirando con detenimiento a Anne.- Wist, has cambiado poco desde la última vez que te vi. Quizá un poco más desmejorada, sigues igual de delgada, con tus ojos azules y tu pálido y hermoso rostro. Vaya, ahora entiendo el porqué Crouch y Carrow se interesaron por ti.

-Vieja historia, Regulus.- Una voz sombría se escuchó, proveniente del asiento que estaba volteado hacia el ventanal.- Ella acabó con un Hufflepuff, interesante se me hace que haya venido por su cuenta aquí. No tuviste nada que ver con esto ¿Verdad, Narcissa?

El hombre "Misterioso" no se daba vuelta. Cissy lo miró, un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Pensaste que me engañarías?- Su voz marcaba desafío- Ella no vendría por su propia cuenta. Al parecer no sabes encubrir algo bien.

Narcissa solo tragó saliva notablemente, miró a todos y después salió de la habitación, con paso apresurado.

Nadie se inmutó. Anne quería ir tras ella, pero Regulus vio sus intenciones.

-No te muevas, Wist. Será mejor que no lo hagas.- Regulus se puso de pie.

En cuanto lo dijo, la lluvia paró y de repente una brisa negruzca llegó a la casa. Todos de inmediato se pusieron de pie, a excepción del sujeto que miraba hacia la ventana.  
Bellatrix casi corre hacia la puerta de entrada, pero se contuvo, sosteniendo una amplia sonrisa de emoción en su rostro pálido.

Anne sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies. Estaba en un momento crítico y la presencia del Tenebroso le asustaba.

La puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a un hombre alto, con dedos largos y finos, rodeando su varita pálida, sus ojos enrojecidos brillaban en la oscuridad. Sobre sí, él llevaba una enorme serpiente en los hombros, su rostro era temible y altamente amenazante. Anne se puso pálida de solo verlo.  
Entró majestuosamente en la habitación, seguido por dos sujetos con capuchas puestas.

Anne solo miró, no podía pegarse a nadie, como había hecho la primera vez que había visto al Señor Oscuro. Por inercia fue hacia Amycus, que le quedaba más cercano y se pegó a él. Él no dijo nada ni se alejó, solo tenía ojos para quien estaba entrando al pasillo.

Lord Voldemort paró su marcha, deteniendo al igual a sus seguidores, y miró a todos los mortífagos de la sala.

-Ah,- dijo con gusto, Lord Voldemort- Mis queridos amigos, he vuelto.- anunció. Bellatrix al instante de verlo, se acercó a él, se puso de rodillas y tomó una mano entre las suyas, depositando un beso de lealtad en ella.

-Amo, lo he esperado con ansias.

-Bella, no esperé menos de ti- Ella se sintió profundamente halagada y Anne pudo ver como ella sonreía ampliamente, llena de gozo.

Voldemort recorrió la estancia con la mirada, aún llevaba la varita en mano. Todos al contemplarlo bajaron la cabeza, con seña de humildad al mago poderoso. Anne hizo lo mismo, no sintió miedo al hacerlo, sino un profundo respeto.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí.- Anne sintió como su presencia se acercaba más a ella. Se sintió tensa pero no movió ni un músculo.- Annelyne Wist.- dijo ceremoniosamente. Anne no levantó la vista, haciendo más pronunciada la reverencia. Bellatrix gruñó por lo bajo.- Al fin has venido.

-He cumplido mi palabra, Mi Lord- dijo con reverencia en la voz, lo más respetuoso que encontró y pudo.

-Levántate- ordenó. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento y luego los volvió a abrir al instante, poniéndose de pie y quedando cara a cara con Lord Voldemort. Él acercó una de sus manos con dedos largos hacia ella, la palidez anti-natural de su piel era pronunciada y el tacto de sus dedos era algo escamoso, como el de la serpiente que tenía en los hombros. Tomó a Anne de las mejillas, para luego ir a su cuello e hizo indicios de ahorcarla. Anne se preparó y cerró con fuerza los ojos, el miedo la embargó y de repente Voldemort la soltó. De nuevo silencio, solo siseo de la serpiente se podía escuchar en el lugar.

-Tu brazo, Wist.- volvió a ordenar Voldemort, pero en la voz tenía un dejo de caballerosidad.  
Ella levantó su brazo izquierdo, ofreciéndolo al que ya era su señor.  
Él levantó su varita blanca y con la punta tocó el brazo descubierto de ella. Anne sintió como algo le traspasaba la piel, sintió una leve quemazón y luego nada… Voldemort retiró su varita, soltando el brazo de Anne. Ella se quedó sin palabras un momento y contempló su brazo un momento.  
Su brazo izquierdo tenía tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa, una calavera y una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La marca parecía tener vida propia, como la de Amycus. Era intensamente negra y la oscuridad salía de ella.  
Anne se sintió muy extraña de repente, era como si todo lo que tuviera alrededor fuera lo que más había deseado en toda su vida (y en cierto modo si lo era), la magia oscura en una sola marca.

-Bienvenida seas- Dijo Voldemort. Bellatrix la miraba de reojo, contemplando la marca que ella también tenía en su brazo.- Espero seas cumplida con lo que te has comprometido, Wist. Sabes que no acepto a cualquiera y que sólo magos verdaderamente útiles y poderosos me acompañan.

Anne hizo una reverencia, hincándose frente a Voldemort.

-No lo decepcionaré, Mi Señor.- Voldemort sonrió, con su boca sin labios y recorrió de nuevo la estancia con la mirada, topándose con algo. Su mirada se detuvo.

-Crouch.- susurró, como si fuera una serpiente, pronunciando el nombre.- Pensé que no me presentarías respetos el día de hoy.

-Señor, no me veo capaz de desobedecer a tanta grandeza- La misma voz sombría, fría pero esta vez sin arrogancia, se escuchó a las espaldas de Anne.  
Annelyne sintió grandes deseos de levantarse y voltear. Barty era quien estaba a sus espaldas, el que había retado a Narcissa hace un momento.

-Excelente.- dijo Voldemort.- Levanten sus reverencias y mírenme.

Anne obedeció de inmediato. Su vista voló directo hacia Voldemort, que estaba aún cerca de ella, pero ahora Voldemort miraba a todos sus mortífagos en general. Bellatrix miraba al Señor Tenebroso como si fuera la última esperanza de vida que ella tenía. Regulus ya no llevaba su pipa encima, parecía haberla guardado apenas Voldemort estuviera entrando. Amycus y Alecto estaban serios en absoluto, mirando con atención a Lord Voldemort.

Anne siguió la mirada de Voldemort, quien veía a Barty.  
Al verlo ella se congeló; su rostro estaba muy serio, su porte era seguro, su mirada inteligente estaba clavada en Voldemort, su cabello castaño claro se había oscurecido, dándole un toque macabro a su rostro y sus ojos verdes grisáceos también estaban oscurecidos. Anne pudo notar el tic que al fin se había apoderado de Barty. Su lengua recorría sus labios continuamente, como si de una serpiente se tratase.

-La misión está casi concluida. He de necesitar a varios de ustedes para cerrarla con broche de oro. Estamos cerca de la victoria, el ministerio pronto acabará rendido a nuestros pies. Pero antes, he de confirmar las palabras de Severus.- Voldemort hizo una pausa, dejando a sus seguidores la palabra.

-¿A qué palabras se refiere, Mi Lord?- Lucius ya se había quitado la capa, dejando al descubierto un rostro pálido, con pelo igual de pálido y nariz aguileña.

-Buena pregunta, Lucius.- Contestó Voldemort. Él se empezó a pasear lentamente frente a sus seguidores.- Severus ha escuchado algo interesante…Una profecía al parecer.

Bellatrix exclamó un grito ahogado.

-Mi Lord. Podemos conseguirla si eso deseas.- dijo. Ella aún seguía hincada a los pies de Voldemort.

-No, no. Harán lo que les diga. Y otra cosa- Bellatrix lo volvió a mirar atentamente.-, los aurores. Deben de cuidarse de ellos, andan por todas partes. Sé que no será gran problema para ustedes. Desháganse de los más que puedan. Y la orden del Fénix, aun sigue en pie, comandada por Dumbledore; ese viejo decrépito… Sigan averiguando donde está su plantel.

Tras decir aquello, extendió su larga capa negra y con majestuosidad salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose de nuevo al corredor.

-¿A dónde irá, mi Señor?- Bellatrix se había quedado en el suelo, con ese aspecto que le daba de maniática.

-¿Qué, no les había dicho? Esta casa es de ustedes, mis queridos amigos. Es un obsequio de privacidad, si así lo quieren ver.- a Bellatrix se le derrumbó el rostro, poniéndose más pálida de lo que era en realidad y quedándose estática. Anne comprendió que Voldemort quería decir: El lugar a donde yo vaya no es de su incumbencia.- Los visitaré cada semana o quizá cada pocos días. La misión sigue en pie. Ahora, con su permiso.

Lord Voldemort hizo un movimiento con la varita y de repente desapareció, con todo y serpiente sobre sus hombros.

Anne se quedó sin habla, nadie se atrevió a decir nada en seguida.

El primero en moverse fue Barty. Salió de la habitación, sin mirar a nadie y subió las escaleras, sin hacer ningún ruido. Los demás se quedaron donde estaban.

Greyback se volvió a sentar donde hace un rato estaba. Alecto dirigía miradas a su mellizo, Amycus se quedaba solamente pensativo. Lucius miró a Regulus, mientras este se volvía a sentar en el sillón y volvía a encender su pipa, con un movimiento de varita.

Narcissa apareció de la nada. Caminó hacia Lucius. Los dos estaban completamente inexpresivos. Cissy se puso a un lado de él y tomó su mano. Él la aceptó y la apretó suavemente entre la suya. ¿Ya sabría que en un tiempo sería papá?

Bellatrix se levantó del suelo, con una expresión que decía claramente: Acércate y te mato.  
Levantó la barbilla con arrogancia y salió de la habitación, igual subiendo las escaleras.

Rodolphus Lestrange solo siguió a su esposa con la mirada y luego tomó asiento a un lado de la butaca de Greyback y se puso a hojear un periódico "El Profeta", como si nada hubiera pasado. Rabastan se sentó, alejado de todo mundo, en una esquina.

Parecía que la vida aquí era muy…extraña. Nadie parecía caerse bien con el otro, aunque en realidad algunos de ellos hubieran compartido casi toda una vida en el colegio. Todo había cambiado, ya no estaban en Hogwarts. Muchos ya estaban casados, otros estaban "amargados", y a otros no sabía Anne qué les había pasado.

Anne se miró el antebrazo izquierdo, aun contemplando la Marca. La serpiente se ondulaba con viveza. Ya era oficial, pertenecía a la _secta. _Por más que ella no quisiera, ya era uno de ellos.


	8. No más arrepentimiento

No más arrepentimiento

Extrañamente la casa se volvió un "Hotel".

Un hotel porque parecía que nadie se conocía entre sí. No hablaban los unos a los otros y tampoco se veían, era como si todos vivieran por su cuenta y nadie de los demás existiera.  
Anne se sintió extrañamente cómoda. Hace tanto que no tenía soledad… Desde pequeña, se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Sus padres casi no estaban en la casa, por los asuntos del trabajo, y Stephen era mucho mayor, y aunque había sido como un padre para ella, se había acostumbrado a jugar sola, a leer sola, y a vivir sola. Hasta que entró en Hogwarts. Ahí conoció a Levana y a Nathan. Sus mejores amigos. Anne no estaba acostumbrada a hablar y en Hufflepuff no tenía muchos amigos, así que no le importaba solo sobrevivir como amistad a quien en verdad quería; Levana (Su mejor amiga y confidente, una hermana para ella) y Nate. Poco después Cissy había llegado a su vida y se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Seguía parada en medio de la sala, mientras cada uno estaba cada quien en su onda. Anne miró a Cissy de reojo, ella estaba aun en brazos de Lucius, quien la miraba con indiferencia. Regulus mientras fumaba su pipa miraba con sombríos ojos a Narcissa, mientras ella evitaba su mirada lo menos posible. Anne se preguntó por qué todos estarían así de tensos. Pero el que más le preocupaba era Barty. Quería verlo, quería hablar con él y preguntarle cómo había estado, que había pasado en su vida y…sólo quería verlo.  
Por otro lado, quería a Amycus y le agradaba saber que él seguía casi igual que antes, su manera de ser estaba intacta y no le había perdido ningún cariño. Aunque Anne sabía que el dueño de su corazón…No estaba del todo igual que siempre.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Cissy estaba frente a ella, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu habitación- Anne no dijo nada, solo asintió, dispuesta a seguir a su amiga.

A Anne no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni siquiera traer un baúl, se sentía a gusto así. También sentía que si traía cosas desde la casa de los Diggory, le dolería más sólo la presencia del objeto. Si hubiera querido traer algo, sólo serían quizá las cartas de Levana, el collar que Amos le había regalado y el álbum de fotos que Barty le obsequió en quinto grado.  
Subieron las escaleras. La casa era verdaderamente enorme, había un amplio pasillo que enseñaba puertas cerradas, Anne calculó que habría como diez puertas en todo lo largo del pasillo, por exagerado que sonara.

Cissy paró frente a una puerta. Sacó la varita y la acercó al picaporte, que en cuanto la varita lo rozó, este se giró y de inmediato se abrió.

-Bienvenida al 12 de Grimmauld Place, Annie.- Anne observó la habitación. Era verdaderamente amplia, de hecho era bastante amplia para una sola persona. Había una cama, con sábanas marrón. La ventana era amplia, casi cubriendo toda la pared. Un pequeño librero con muy pocos títulos, todos de magos. Una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Todo lo necesario para vivir.

Cissy sonrió ampliamente.

-Al parecer no tienes ropa aquí. Sospeché que no traerías y dejé ropa de la familia ahí, en el armario.- lo señaló con la cabeza.

Anne le devolvió la sonrisa, aún admirando la habitación tan grande que le habían dado.  
Narcissa entró a la habitación y tomó asiento en la cama marrón que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.  
Automáticamente se llevó sus manos al vientre y empezó a acariciarlo con cariño. Tenía una sencilla pero completa sonrisa en los labios. Anne cerró la puerta con suavidad, para luego sentarse a un lado de Cissy y contemplar a su amiga siendo feliz. Le recordó completamente cuando Levana estaba embarazada de Viktoire.  
Anne añoró demasiado a Cedric en ese momento. Pensó en los días de cuando ella misma estaba embarazada. No recordaba ser como Cissy ni como Levana…por una extraña razón.  
Quería tener a Cedric en sus brazos para consentirlo un poco. Desechó esas ideas. Jamás podría volver a hacer eso y bien lo sabía.

-¿Cómo le pondrás?- preguntó Anne, haciendo unos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás.

-Quisiera que fuera niña. Aún no tengo nombre para ella, pero si es niño lo quisiera llamar Draco.

-Draco, bonito nombre- dijo Anne- ¿Lucius ya sabe del bebé?

-Claro que sabe, se lo dije hace unas semanas, cuando apenas me enteré. No es notable aun el embarazo…pero tenía que decirle a mi esposo. ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Pues…-Anne dudó por un instante, pero tenía que decirle a Cissy- No vi muy emocionado con la idea a Lucius. Por experiencia he notado que los padres se emocionan bastante al saber que esperan un hijo- Recordó a Amos y de nuevo ella solita se lastimaba.

Cissy cerró los ojos y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

-Lucius…-Cissy abrió los ojos y Anne pudo ver que los tenía empañados en lágrimas.- Tengo que decirte algo.

Anne no hizo ninguna reacción exagerada. Miró con tranquilidad a Cissy y tomó su mano entre la suya, dándole apoyo.

-Claro Ciss, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Narcissa tragó saliva y apretó ligeramente la mano de Anne.

-Yo…no sé cómo decir esto pero…El hijo que espero no es de Lucius.- Lo dijo de corrido completamente.

Anne no se inmutó. Al recibir la noticia ella sintió cómo el golpe de la sorpresa la atacaba, pero extrañamente ella lo esquivaba. No podía culpar a Cissy por infiel, no podía…porque la comprendía.  
Era cruel llamarle infidelidad.

Apretó la mano de Cissy con más fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

-Nadie se va a enterar de eso. Y no te debes de sentir mal por ello, aunque no sepa quién es el padre, debe de serlo por una buena razón. Porque tú lo escogiste.

-No me siento mal…-las palabras fueron apenas audibles- Quiero a esta criatura más que a nada en el mundo. Amo al padre más que a nada…pero estimo a Lucius.

La vida era cruel. Cissy comprendería cómo se sentía Anne en esos momentos y Anne comprendía cómo Cissy se sentía. Las dos vivían cosas muy similares.

-El padre es Regulus.- lo dijo muy bajo. Sólo los oídos de Anne pudieron asimilarlo.

Anne estaba recibiendo mucha información. Ella guardaría el secreto hasta la tumba.  
Acercó a Cissy hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Voy a estar aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites, Cissy.- dijo. Narcissa empezó a llorar en el hombro de Anne. Comprendía demasiado a Cissy que hasta podía llorar con ella.

Estuvieron un tiempo abrazadas y luego que Narcissa se calmó un poco, Anne trató de distraerla, contándole cosas que había experimentado con Cedric, las cosas que le servirían quizá en un futuro y lo que sería mejor para el niño o la niña.  
Se hizo más tarde, se iba oscureciendo.

Al fin decidieron salir de la habitación, tendrían que comer algo.

-¿La comida aquí se hace en conjunto?

-Si te refieres a que si todos comemos alegremente en un mismo comedor, la respuesta es; no.

Anne se imaginó a todos los mortífagos en una misma mesa. Y extrañamente le vino la idea de que Lord Voldemort se sentaría en la cabecera y a un lado estaría Bellatrix, atenta a todos sus movimientos…Bueno, tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías.  
Aunque también pensó en Greyback…Le dieron escalofríos de solo pensar cómo comería él.

Bajaron al comedor. Estaba completamente vacío. Ni un alma pululaba por la planta baja. En la sala donde hace unas horas estaban todos en su propio mundo, solo se encontraba la pipa que Regulus había estado fumando.

Cissy entró a la cocina y sacó un par de cervezas de mantequilla y un poco de sopa de cebolla recién hecha.

-Tengo que admitir que Bellatrix es una excelente cocinera.- dijo Narcissa, mientras movía la varita por encima de la cabeza de Anne y servía la mesa, la sopa y las bebidas, listas para consumirse.

Comieron en silencio, escuchando cada silbido del aire y disfrutando del silencio. Hacía tiempo que Anne no disfrutaba tanto el silencio, ni la soledad. Quizá estar ahí no sería tan malo como imaginó.

Se sentía bien ahí. Aún sentía que hacían falta algunas personas para completar su pequeño mundo de perfección; Levana, Amos y Cedric sobre todo, pero no todo se podía. Sabía que de nuevo estaba con Cissy, con Amycus y con Barty… Las cosas no debían de tomarse siempre tan mal.  
No más arrepentimiento, se dijo a sí misma.

Después de comer, subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cissy se despidió de Anne y entró a su cuarto que compartía con su marido. Anne siguió a su habitación, que la esperaba en su amplitud.

Abrió la puerta sin preocupación, entró en la habitación y luego encendió las velas con un movimiento de varita.  
La habitación se iluminó…

Anne se desvistió, poniéndose un pijama que encontró en el armario que Cissy le había indicado.  
Destendió la cama, metiéndose entre sus cálidas cobijas. A la luz de la vela, Anne admiró La Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, ocupaba casi la mitad del antebrazo.

La vida había cambiado drásticamente desde hace un día. Antes de un día la vida era normal y corriente, en la vida de un mago. Se puso a pensar en cómo reaccionó Amos ante la carta de Anne, se puso a pensar en Cedric, en si la recordaría. ¿Qué pasaría con su familia?  
Sabía que Levana estaba a salvo con Quet, sus hijos crecerían y ella los vería crecer. Sonrió ante la idea de que su amiga estuviera bien.

Anne se sentía más completa que antes pero aún un hueco enorme ocupaba su corazón…Si tan solo pudiera repararlo…

Mañana sería otro día. ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que hacer como nueva mortífaga?


	9. Tinta & Papel

Tinta y Papel

Un mes.  
Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que había llegado a la casa de los Black. Voldemort había venido dos días exactamente en todo el mes. Cada quince días, para verificar. En su primera venida, él seguía investigando las verdades acerca de la supuesta profecía que Snape había escuchado.  
También había venido a advertir sobre los aurores que seguían siguiéndolos.  
En su segunda visita había sido lo mismo. Al parecer la cosa avanzaba lentamente.

Algunos mortífagos habían salido de la casa (como Greyback). La mayoría seguía ahí. Los días seguían y seguían. Todos parecían saber algo que Anne no.

Anne estaba acostada en su cama. Era muy temprano, apenas la luz se asomaba por el ventanal de la amplia habitación.  
Había estado hablando mucho tiempo con Cissy. Sólo con ella en realidad. No había visto a muchos de los demás mortífagos por la casa.

Anne extrañó de sobremanera a Levana. La extrañaba muchísimo. Cómo hubiera querido tenerla a lado. Quería contarle muchas cosas. Anne estaba un poco deprimida, había dejado a su pequeño y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba igual a su amiga, más o igual que a Cedric y se sentía terrible con Amos, sentía mucha culpa por haberlo dejado…así nada más.  
Y lo peor de todo era que seguía extrañando a Barty…Teniéndolo a dos pasos de distancia. Aunque en verdad parecían kilómetros.  
Se preguntó si podría escribirle una carta a su amiga.

Salió de la cama y aún en pijama se puso la capa negra encima y salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Iba descalza así que no sería mucho trabajo guardar silencio.

Cerró la puerta y como siempre, llevaba la varita bajo la manga. De repente recordó el dicho que siempre decía su madre: "Siempre ten un truco bajo la manga" Al parecer se había tomado demasiado a pecho sus palabras.

El corredor estaba silencioso y solitario como siempre. Lo único que quería era conseguir un poco de pergamino y tinta, y también quería encontrar a Cissy.

Bajó las escaleras, cubriéndose bien con la capa negra. Se le ocurrió ponerse capucha, ocultando un poco su rostro.  
Fue a la sala, tratando de buscar un poco de pergamino, pero no hubo ni rastro de algo.  
La casa estaba en completo silencio y el mover de cosas de Anne le había inquietado un poco.

Fue hacia la cocina, buscando pergamino pero también quería buscar un poco de comida. El estómago empezaba a reclamarle.  
Entró sin preocupación a la cocina y abrió las puertas de la alacena, buscando un poco de pan.  
De repente escuchó cómo alguien a sus espaldas aclaraba su garganta. Anne se quedó congelada donde estaba, con la gasa de pan en sus manos.  
Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, con nervios.  
Abrió los ojos y se enderezó, luego se dio media vuelta y encaró a quien quiera que la hubiera encontrado tan temprano en la cocina.

-Buenos días, Wist.- Amycus Carrow le sonreía con esa sonrisa contagiosa y arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

-Carrow- dijo Anne, mientras escondía el pedazo de pan detrás de su espalda.- Vaya…Emm…no sabía que madrugabas.

Amycus estaba sentado en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina, con la punta de los dedos desmigajaba un pan idéntico al que escondía Anne.  
Su aspecto no era de recién levantado, como el de ella. Parecía muy fresco; su cabello negro estaba ligeramente alborotado, dándole un aspecto irresistible, su sonrisa le hacía no poder dejar de mirarlo y su porte de despreocupación le daba un aire aún más irresistible. Los ojos azules no quitaban su mirada de Anne.

"_No vuelvas a caer en la tentación" _ ¡Bendita voz!

-No suelo hacerlo.- dijo. Siguió desbaratando el pan, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella.- ¿Tú sí?

Amycus parecía un poco malévolo por la manera en la que la veía.

-Emm…sólo quería buscar pergamino y un poco de tinta…Eso era todo.

-¿Para qué era el pan, entonces?

"_Rodeos, da rodeos."_

-¿Para la lechuza, acaso?- Amycus levantó una ceja.- ¿A quién planeabas escribirle, Wist? Barty y yo estamos aquí. Nos podrías decir en persona.

Anne abrió mucho los ojos. Sintió como un intenso calor recorría su cuerpo y luego subía delatadoramente hacia sus mejillas.

-No yo…Yo no planeaba escribirles a ustedes.- "_¿No podrías dar una respuesta más inteligente? _

_-"Hago lo que puedo".- _Anne de repente se sintió de nuevo en el colegio. Sonrojándose con cada cosa que Barty o Amycus le decían. La vieja vocecita interrumpiendo cada palabra de ella, riñendo todo lo que hacía, fuera bueno o malo.

-¿Entonces a quien más? ¿A Diggory, tal vez?- Amycus dejó el pan hecho moronas y se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia Anne.

Anne se quedó embobada un momento con Amycus, quien le sacaba unas cabezas de alto. "_¡Reacciona, mujer!"_

Anne entró en cuenta y se alejó un paso de Amycus, topándose de nuevo con algo; esta vez la alacena. Anne maldijo algo por lo bajo, para que Amycus no escuchara. Aún llevaba el pedazo de pan en las manos, pero al parecer ya estaba "medio" aplastado por lo fuerte que lo había apretado inconscientemente.

-No te aproveches de que estoy medio dormida aún, Carrow.

-¿Vaya, quien dijo algo de aprovecharse? Wist, me apena que pienses eso de mí.

-¿Qué debería de pensar sobre ti entonces?- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Suaviza tu mirada hacia mí. Sólo preguntaba. ¿Ahora ya nadie puede hacer una pregunta porque ya es acoso?

-No…

-Entonces, decías que necesitabas pergamino y tinta. Yo tengo, podría regalarte un poco.  
"No confío en ti." Pensaba para sí misma.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- Anne se arrepintió de preguntar eso.

-Sólo un poco de tu confianza.- Amycus se acercó un paso más a Anne. Recargó sus brazos en la puerta de la alacena, poniendo todo su peso en ella y aprisionando a Anne. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Anne de repente sintió de nuevo algo de pánico pero al mismo tiempo sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento o que de repente no podría más y caería en la tentación de sus labios… "_Basta, Anne"_

-Amycus yo…Sólo quiero un poco de pergamino- Anne bajó la mirada, evitando la de él y haciéndose lo más posible hacia atrás, pegando toda la espalda a la alacena.

-No planeo hacerte nada, Wist. Sólo confía en mí.- el cálido aliento de Amycus acarició las mejillas de Anne.

-Eres un mortífago, no puedo confiar en ti.

Amycus no apartaba la mirada de Anne. No sabía qué era lo que tramaba. Amycus era impredecible, al igual que Barty, eso era algo que a Anne le fascinaba.

Dos puntos a su favor; ojos azules, fríos y controladores, y ser impredecible…Muchas debilidades. Injusticia.

-¿Confiarás, o no?

-¿Así me dejarás libre?

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta… De hecho me hace pensar que no confías en mi palabra.

-Dame una razón por la que deba confiar en ti. ¿Por qué de repente quieres mi confianza?

-Se me ocurre una: No me he acercado a ti en más de ocho años ¿Se te hace poca cosa?

-Me robaste un beso, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Se me hace estúpida esta conversación.- Dijo Amycus de repente y se alejó de la alacena y de Annelyne. –Si no quieres confiar en mí, no te voy a rogar.

-Deberías hacerlo, si quieres mi confianza.

-No lo haré.- dijo, como si pusiera un punto final. Amycus se dio media vuelta, tomó una manzana que estaba en un frutero y le dio un mordisco. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!- dijo Anne y corrió hacia él. Quizá sí, se vería ridícula pero no quería que él se alejara, quería contemplarlo aunque fuera, por un poco de tiempo más.

Amycus paró su marcha y se volvió a Anne, mirándola con una ceja de cuestionamiento levantada.

-¿Te arrepentiste?

-Quizá si puedo confiar en ti.

-Quita el "quizá" de la oración y me veré más convencido.

Anne suspiró. En verdad no entendía para qué querría su confianza.

-Si puedo confiar en ti.- En ese momento podría ser su marioneta.

-Debe ser importante la persona a la que le escribirás.- dijo solamente y salió por las puertas de la cocina.

Anne se quedó de pie, viendo como Amycus se alejaba poco a poco.

-¿Quieres tu tinta y papel?- dijo en voz un poco más alta de lo que debería, pero a él no pareció importarle.

Anne reaccionó. Caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras, donde Amycus ya estaba llegando a la planta alta.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, tratando de perder a Amycus de vista.

Amycus se metió a una de las habitaciones, perdiéndose de vista. Solo por su capa negra Anne pudo descubrir donde estaba.

"_¿Qué haces?_" Preguntó la voz. Anne decidió ignorarla, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Se metió a la habitación.

La habitación era idéntica a la suya, lo único que la hacía diferenciarse era la notable oscuridad. La luz no entraba por la ventana que Anne tenía en su cuarto y Amycus no.  
No sabía bien qué hacía ahí. Sólo venía por tinta y papel. Se quedó parada en la entrada. Sólo quería que Amycus le diera la tinta y papel que él había prometido darle. Se cruzó de brazos, y frunció la frente, esperando a que Amycus la viera.

-¿No pasarás?- Y así lo hizo.  
El mago se movía con astucia por la oscuridad y llegó a un lado de Anne sin que ella lo viera.

-No, solo vengo por el pergamino y la tinta que me prometiste.

-Te daré lo que prometí.- dijo, con una sonrisa confiable en el rostro.

De improviso, Amycus tomó la mano de Anne y la jaló hacia el centro de la habitación. La puerta se cerró, dejando sin escapatoria a Annelyne.

-¿Qué planeas?- preguntó Anne, sintiéndose algo incómoda.

-En realidad, nada es planeado.- Dijo Amycus. Aún tenía su mano sobre la suya y podía sentir un leve hormigueo en ella, como si se estuviera conteniendo de algo.  
Esto era cruel… ¿Por qué tentarla de esa manera? Él sabía que ella lo quería, más que a muchas cosas y se estaba aprovechando de ello.- Regálame un baile, Wist. Como solíamos hacerlo en quinto grado.- cuando dijo quinto se refería al quinto grado de ella. Amycus era un año mayor que Anne.

-Las cosas de quinto grado fueron en quinto grado.

-¿Segura?- dijo con algo de malevolencia en la voz- Sigues aquí… ¿Qué eso no fue lo que te llevó tu quinto grado?- Sí que sabía donde dolía.

Anne forcejó, en los brazos de Amycus. Todo su ser lo quería en esos momentos a él, pero su sentido común la prevenía.

-Algunas cosas han cambiado…

-¿Y tus sentimientos hacia mí?- Su necedad llegaba lejos. Ella se rindió, no podía pelear con él porque sabía que saldría perdiendo. Las cosas cambiaban, por supuesto pero los sentimientos no podían hacerlo. ¿Cómo dejar de amar a alguien que amaste sin ningún sentido por ocho años?

-No…- Contestó ella y dejó de forcejear. Cerró los ojos, como si todo fuera un mal sueño, pero en realidad también se sentía casi completa en los brazos de Amycus.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- susurró, sin voltearlo a ver, un susurro débil y sin muchos ánimos.

-Confesar… Quizá- dijo él. Su brazo de repente cambió de posición rápidamente y rodeó su cintura, como lo había hecho la primera vez. La acercó a él, y con una mano ahuecada, levantó con delicadeza (casi imposible en Amycus), la barbilla de Anne. Ella se empeñó en no abrir los ojos. No quería perder de nuevo esa guerra que siempre había con la misma tentación. Sabía que si ella miraba los ojos de Amycus, ella se perdería en ellos, para quizá no volver.  
Sintió la cercanía de Amycus a ella. Su aliento sobre su rostro, su respiración un poco agitada sobre sus mejillas. Perdía poco a poco la batalla que jamás ganaría.

-¿Temes enamorarte del malo del cuento?- Susurró él, muy cerca de su rostro.-No temas a enamorarte de nuevo. El pasado es pasado, Anne.

-¿Malo del cuento?- Anne abrió al fin los ojos, encontrándose con los de él. Sus ojos azules ya no estaban tan fríos como acostumbraban a ser. Aún sentía la mano cálida de Amycus levantando su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

¿Qué sucedía? Esto era un tanto extraño.

-Entonces… ¿Confiarás en mí?

-Lo haré.-Dijo al fin, entregándose a sus ojos. Amycus la estrechó más a sí. Ella con un poco de timidez acercó los brazos a su cuerpo, recorriendo la amplia espalda del mortífago.  
Amycus tomó su barbilla con un poco más de firmeza, acercando el rostro de Anne al suyo. Sus narices se rozaron con ternura predecible. Ella cerró los ojos, entregándose a Amycus…

-Annie, ¡despierta ya! Son las seis de la tarde. ¿Estás bien?

Cissy estaba a su lado, con una vela en mano, alumbrando el rostro de Anne, que estaba en penumbras.

-¿Y Amycus?- Anne se enderezó con rapidez y miró hacia la ventana; estaba horrendo el día, estaba completamente a oscuras por la tormenta. Fácil podría parecer aun de noche.

-¿Amycus?- Cissy abrió mucho los ojos, como si Anne se hubiera vuelto de repente loca. Quizá ya lo había hecho.

-Si…Emmm- de repente se dio cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo.- Lo siento…quizá lo soñé.

-¿Con Amycus?

-Algo…así- Anne se puso totalmente roja. Todo había sido un sueño, pero había parecido real… Si solo fuera real…

Cissy sonrió pícaramente a su amiga.

-Annie Wist, creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente- Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.- ¿Bajarás a la cena?

Anne miró de nuevo a Cissy. Un extraño bochorno que hace años no sentía, la había puesto muy nerviosa. Poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo de nuevo actuaba "normal".

-Quizá en un rato.

-Muy bien- Cissy sonrió ampliamente. Prendió una vela del buró y luego se encaminó a la salida.

-Cissy, por cierto.- Narcissa se detuvo antes de salir, y se dio media vuelta.- ¿Tendrás tinta y papel que me regales?


	10. Levana BlaccwenBlackKrzyzewski

Levana Blaccwen/ Black /Krzyzewski

Levana caminaba por el pasillo de su casa. Hacía bastante frío. Leía por tercera vez la carta que acaba de llegar. Una lechuza gris moteada había aparecido hace unas horas en la ventana. El pobre animal estaba empapado, las alas las tenía casi decaídas por la lluvia y por el largo viaje que había afrontado.  
En su pata llevaba un pergamino casi deshecho por la misma agua, pero por un milagro había sobrevivido.  
Levana acudió al ave, le dio como recompensa alimento y le ofreció acilo. La lluvia de nuevo amenazaba con caer, no era recomendable que una lechuza volara en ese estado.

Twoth, el ave de los Diggory, el ave de su mejor amiga, voló hacia la lechuzería de los Blaccwen, resguardándose del frío.

Levana se sentó en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té caliente y leyó la carta recién llegada.

Querida Levana:  
He abierto la carta al fin. Mis temores eran algo exagerados a comparación de lo que recibí. No son buenas noticias y he de hacer un viaje de urgencia.  
Debo de ir a Suecia para visitar a los Von Tessel. Narcissa me ha escrito, comunicándome malas noticias de que Frederich no se encuentra en los mejores estados de salud y que al parecer está muy mal. Tengo que ir a verlo, y creo que estaré de vuelta en unos meses o unas semanas, si tengo suerte.  
Muchos saludos a mi ahijada, comunícale que la quiero mucho y también a los gemelos. Saludos a Hauquet y muchos saludos y abrazos para ti, mí querida amiga.  
Te quiere

**Anne Diggory**

Recordó el pánico en los ojos de su amiga mientras le relataba lo sucedido hace unos días.  
Apenas había llegado la lechuza desde Inglaterra. Alemania estaba alejada y la lluvia caía a montones. La carta había sido enviada hace una semana. Anne ya tenía una semana de que se había ido.  
Levana torció la boca, algo preocupada por su amiga.

Levana Krzyzewski había vivido una vida muy cambiante y muchas veces complicada. Hija de aurores, aurores respetados en el mundo mágico.  
De chica vivió con su padre, y criada por él. Jamás conoció bien a su madre…o quizá sí lo hizo, pero de pequeña le habían puesto un hechizo, el cuál le borró la memoria.  
Levana no sabe mucho de su infancia, sólo sabía el nombre de su madre (Alana Swithin) y que ella había muerto. Ni siquiera sabía su nacionalidad. Sabía que no era inglesa, ya que ella hablaba diferente al resto de toda la gente.  
Vivió sola, solo conocía a su padre. Jamás tuvo amigos de afuera. Ella tenía una amiga imaginaria, que siempre que jugaba a las escondidillas jamás la encontraba. Levana había tenido infancia solitaria.  
A los once años recibió una carta de Hogwarts. Su padre ya estaba preparado para mandarla al colegio. Levana al llegar al expreso, jamás había estado al contacto con casi ningún ser humano y abrirse ante la sociedad no fue fácil para ella.  
En el mismo tren ella conoció a Nathan Stronghold, él le platicaba cosas que jamás había sabido, al estar tanto tiempo aislada de todo. Poco después conoció a Annelyne, la que sería su mejor amiga.  
Ya en Hogwarts ella entró a Ravenclaw, separándola de Nathan y de Anne. Conoció a Laorheen, igual de Ravenclaw y con un corazón muy grande.  
En cuanto entró a Hogwarts ella se quedó admirada y enamorada de Hauquet Blaccwen, un Gryffindor que le apasionaba el Quidditch, dos años mayor que ella.  
Siempre pensó en él como algo imposible y su amiga Annelyne siempre la apoyó para que se animara aunque sea a dirigirle la palabra.

Así pasó un tiempo hasta que un día, casi accidentalmente (Y con ayuda de Anne), Hauquet y Levana pudieron conocerse mejor, enamorándose más entre ellos dos.

En quinto grado conoció a Sirius Black, de quien se sintió atraída por el misterio que resultaba aquél hombre. Sirius mostró igual mucho interés por Levana (Por la inocencia que ella conformaba) y eso provocó grandes confusiones en la cabeza de la Ravenclaw.

Sentía que los dos eran esenciales para su vida, y así parecía serlo. Cuando Levana al fin se enamoraba de uno más que del otro, el otro llegaba y de nuevo ella se enamoraba más del otro…algo complicado el asunto, a decir verdad.  
Hauquet y Sirius eran muy buenos amigos y los dos eran palos opuestos, lo único que podría asimilarlos sería la pasión de ambos por el Quidditch; Sirius era el capitán y bateador del equipo, mientras que Hauquet era el guardián.

Levana estaba verdaderamente confundida. No podía entender qué era lo que su corazón quería, porque estaba igual de confundido que su cabeza.  
Laorheen y Anne fueron de gran ayuda a sobrellevar la extraña confusión.  
A finales de quinto grado, Anne le recomendó a Levana que hiciera una lista. Una lista describiendo a los dos Gryffindor.  
Levana le hizo caso;

**Hauquet Blaccwen:  
Fisico:**

Rubio, de alta estatura y de ojos azules.

Suele sonreir de medio lado y en su mirada siempre hay tranquilidad y fuerza al mismo tiempo.

Su piel es bronceada, su nariz es larga, su manera de caminar es despreocupada y suele tener la mania de alborotarse el pelo cuando habla.

**Personalidad:**

Le gusta el Quidditch y le encanta rescatar cosas antes de que caigan.

Le importa mucho la seguridad de alguien al que quiere.

Es amable en todos los sentidos.

Es amigable y gracioso.

Le gusta hacer sonreir a la gente que lo rodea.

Es paciente y sin embargo es muy malo en pociones, transformaciones e historia de la magia.

Cuando está nervioso habla sin mas no poder.

A veces. . . alucina elfos domesticos

**Sirius Black**

**Fisico:**

Es alto, mas alto que muchos de sus amigos. Tiene cabello oscuro, casi negro.

Sus ojos grises son calidos muchas veces pero tambien suelen ser burlones.

Su piel es entre palida pero bronceada. Su ego es grande, pero su familia lo avergüenza.

**Personalidad:**

Siempre esta haciendo travesuras y siempre se la pasa castigado.

Es aplicado en ciertas materias, pero su conducta lo pone muy a prueba.

Es caballeroso y muy coqueto.

Tiene muy mal humor, es poco tolerante y a veces no mide las consecuencias de sus actos.

Suele ser muy inmaduro y es vanidoso.

Es muy leal, sobre todo a sus amigos.

Odia a su familia sobre todas la cosas.

Es muy terco, aunque a veces eso puede ser bueno.

Pues la lista no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que ella seguía igual de confundida.  
Hauquet y Sirius (casi los dos al mismo tiempo) se animaron a decirle a Levana lo que sentían por ella y: Oh, vaya coincidencia, los dos la querían como ella a ellos.

Pasó un año y fue entonces cuando el padre de Levana, la única familia que le quedaba, falleció.  
Levana entró en una depresión temporal, pero Annelyne la ayudó a salir adelante. La adoptó en su familia y estuvo viviendo años con ella.

Al terminar quinto grado y pasar a sexto, fueron los años más difíciles en la vida de Levana; Hauquet y Sirius habían salido ya de Hogwarts. Al igual que Barty y Amycus para Anne. Las dos amigas se distanciaron un tanto, ya que cada una estaba con sus problemas y añoranzas.  
Hasta que llegó Amos.  
Amos quería mucho a Anne, y la apoyó en todo lo que ella necesitó. Levana aún seguía muy deprimida, por lo pasado con su padre y ahora con los dos a los que amaba, pero Anne volvió un poco a la normalidad y pudo apoyar mejor a su amiga.

Las dos amigas comprendieron desde entonces que solo las dos juntas podían superar muchas cosas.

A principios de séptimo grado parecía que fuera "coincidencia", una cruel coincidencia. Hauquet de nuevo aparecía en su vida.  
Le empezó a escribir muchas cartas, donde sus sentimientos eran cada vez más claros;

Querida Lev:

Casi pasó un año desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me tardé mucho en escribirte…lo sé y quizá por eso no merecería tu perdón. Sé que este año para ti no ha sido nada fácil y por una muy grande razón me siento sumamente culpable. Si sólo pudiera estar junto a ti te daría un enorme abrazo. Te extraño muchísimo Levs pero tengo las esperanzas de que te vuelva a ver. Me enfrentaría contra el mismísimo destino si él fuera quien evitara mis deseos de ver de nuevo tu franca sonrisa en tu hermoso rostro, o ver tus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.  
Espero mi ausencia de cartas no te haya causado alguna preocupación, no quisiera ser causa de un dolor tuyo, Levana, sería incapaz de hacerte daño conscientemente.  
Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo ha sido tu año? ¿Cómo vas con los TIMOS? ¿Qué pasa en Hogwarts que no me haya enterado? ¿Algún nuevo amigo? ¿Cómo te va en DCAO? ¿Has vuelto a volar una escoba?... Qué tiempos aquellos…Muy bien, tengo que confesar que sólo puedo pensar en ti. ¿Sabes qué es estar haciendo papeleo en un escritorio en el Ministerio y sólo tener en la cabeza dos grandes ojos azules verdosos? Bueno, pues yo sí y te tengo que decir que es lo mejor que me puede pasar. Espero que ese papeleo me traiga más que unos ojos azules ¿Verdad? Quizá me puedan dar lo suficiente para hacer posible ver esos ojos en persona y poder hablar contigo.

De nuevo te pido mil perdones por no escribirte. Espero esta carta no llegue dos años después.  
Espero lo que te dije antes de salir del colegio aun lo tengas en mente…Bueno, es tu decisión.

Te ama:

Hauquet Blaccwen

Levana le contestó de inmediato, emocionada de que Hauquet no hubiera desaparecido de su vida.  
A mitades del año, viajaron a Hogsmade, como siempre lo hacían todos los años.  
Levana se fue por su parte, quedando con Anne en Honeydukes.  
Salía ya de Hogwarts y entraba a Hogsmade cuando de nuevo la casualidad entró en su vida; Sirius Black estaba frente a ella.  
Sintió como el alma se le iba y sin pensarlo dos veces fue con él.

Levana no había perdido a ninguno de los dos a los que amaba y la confusión de antes la volvía a atacar, pero con menos presión.

Después del encuentro en Hogsmade, Levana jamás volvió a ver a Sirius, pero eso no fue lo más relevante de haberlo _perdido. _Levana había quedado embarazada. A finales de curso Anne se enteró y de nuevo la ayudó. Remus, el mejor amigo de Sirius, pero también de Levana, estuvo rastreando a Black, pero no lo lograron encontrar por un buen tiempo (Hasta la fecha).

Salieron del colegio y Anne se hizo responsable de su amiga.  
Hauquet le pidió al fin matrimonio a Levana, y al saber que estaba embarazada, de Sirius Black, a él no le importo, sino que se ofreció a cuidarla y cuidar al hijo como si fuera propio.  
Entonces fue el momento de que Levana diera a luz.

La memoria del evento siempre ha sido algo cómica al recordar.  
Al notar Levana que su hijo vendría en camino, le dijo de inmediato a Anne. Hauquet llegó algo tarde al hospital y se encontró con una escena algo… Excéntrica; Levana ya estaba en una habitación en el hospital de San Mungo. Pero para hallar habitación, fue el problema:  
Anne corría por todo el hospital, pidiendo información sobre qué deberían de hacer en la situación.  
Levana estaba histérica (no tanto como su amiga). Al entrar al hospital había leído en un gran letrero encima de un escritorio y una mujer vestida de blanco: SI NO ESTÁ SEGURO DE ADÓNDE DEBE DIRIGIRSE, NO PUEDE HABLAR CORRECTAMENTE O NO RECUERDA A QUÉ HA VENIDO, NUESTRA BRUJA RECEPCIONISTA SE ENCARGARÁ DE ORIENTARLO.

-¡Annelyne, ya basta!

Hauquet acudió a un lado de Levana mientras un sanador pedía _registros _ a Hauquet, como el "padre" de la criatura.

-¿Usted es el padre?

-Emm…no. Digo, si… ¿Si?

Al final resultó que Annelyne después de la histeria que se llevó, fue la madrina de una hermosa niña con ojos azulados verdosos igual que Levana y su cabello (apenas visible) era igual de oscuro al de Sirius.

Viktoire, la primera hija de Levs.

Poco después contrajo nupcias con Hauquet, al igual que su amiga se casaba poco después con Amos Diggory.

Hauquet se convirtió en auror y en uno de sus viajes pudo encontrar algo sobre la vida pasada de Levana.  
Su nacionalidad era rusa y eso pudo explicar muchas cosas en la mente de ella.

Hauquet y Levana tuvieron dos hijos; dos gemelos: Brendan y Brandon. Los dos eran palos opuestos, sólo de carácter, porque eran idénticos en tanto el físico. Unos meses más pequeños que Cedric, el hijo de Anne.  
Levs se convirtió en la madrina del niño y siempre estuvo muy cercana a la familia de su amiga…

Levana salió de sus pensamientos.  
Los niños habían ido con Hauquet a comer un helado, cerca de ahí.

Levana se mordió el labio, deseosa que todo saliera bien con su mejor amiga.


	11. Desesperaciones, clases y una historia

Desesperaciones, clases y una historia.

La rutina era aburrida. Comer, dormir, comer y dormir. Era casi todo lo que hacía Anne últimamente.  
Escribió cartas sin parar. Narcissa le había dado tinta y pergamino. Habían pasado dos meses ya. Necesitaba de Levana, más que querer era ya necesidad. Vaya…se había vuelto muy dependiente a su amiga. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? La quería demasiado.

Querida Levana:

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablé contigo. Bueno, sentía la necesidad de escribirte. Todo va muy lento por aquí. Al parecer Frederich de repente se recupera y de repente vuelve a decaer. Narcissa espera un hijo, una noticia que en verdad que ha alegrado estos dos meses que he estado apartada de mi familia y de mis amigos.  
Bueno, aqui me volví a encontrar con gente que no creía volver a ver. El destino al parecer existe, Levs, y es muy cruel… Amycus y Barty han decidido venir a hacerle compañía igual a Von Tessel. Vaya coincidencia ¿No crees?  
Su presencia me ha traído turbias memorias que había preferido olvidar. No he hablado especialmente con ninguno de los dos... Ninguno parece dispuesto. Han cambiado demasiado, sobre todo Barty y es una gran pena que lo hayan hecho… Te extraño de sobremanera, querida amiga. Ya quisiera regresar ahora mismo, pero me lo han prohibido. Con suerte y me han dejado escribirte, con eso de que en Suecia está muy limitada la comunicación. También quería contarte sobre mis sueños extraños y tormentosos… Levs, temo que me vuelvo a enamorar. Tengo miedo de eso. No quiero volverme a enamorar pero… Amos me dijo una vez: Una vez que te enamoras jamás dejarás de amar a esa persona… Creo que tiene razón.  
Espero que ya en poco tiempo pueda volver.  
¿Cómo están tus hijos? ¿Y Hauquet? ¿Qué noticias tienes de mi familia? No he podido contactarlos…  
Te quiere:

**Annelyne Wist**

En cuanto terminó la carta, selló el sobre y la envió por una lechuza. Esperaba que llegara. Quiso escribirle igual a Amos pero no se atrevió. Quería saber también de Nathan y de Laorheen.  
No sabía nada del mundo exterior y eso la estresaba de sobremanera.

Se decidió a vestirse y a salir de su habitación para poder despejarse. Miró el reloj de pared y comprobó que eran las siete de la noche. La noche era joven.

Bajó las escaleras, como siempre lo hacía y se dirigió hacia la sala que había conocido cuando entró por primera vez a la casa.  
Era hora de salir de la rutina, sino la desesperación la iba a consumir.

Llegó a la sala si, ahí había mortífagos.

Se sintió satisfecha. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?  
Por una respuesta muy fácil: Miedo.

Tarde o temprano tenía que afrontarlo.

Miró a la sala. De nuevo; todos estaban cada quien en su propio mundo.  
Anne podía romper su rutina pero al mismo tiempo podría romper la de otros.

Miró a los presentes; Regulus estaba de nuevo en su sillón frente a la chimenea, con un pipa en la boca y su vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea.  
Rodolphus Lestrange estaba a un lado de su hermano, uno jugaba con su varita (Rabastan), a lanzar Avadas Kedavra a unas pobres hormigas que pasaban por la mesa. Rodolphus no hacía nada en realidad, sólo miraba con aburrimiento a su hermano lanzando hechizos a lo tonto.  
Rodolphus fue el único que se percató de la presencia de Anne. En cuanto la vio, él se levantó del sillón que compartía con Rabastan y salió de la habitación, con paso arrogante y poco tolerante.  
Regulus se dio cuenta de la partida de Rodolphus y desvió la vista de la chimenea.

-Buenas noches, señorita- dijo cortés mente.

Rabastan dejó de matar hormigas tan inútilmente. Levantó la vista y miró con asco a Anne. Ella no hizo nada, ni indicios de moverse. Rabastan se paró del sillón y levantó el mentón, ignorando la presencia de Anne y saliendo tras su hermano.  
En ese momento entró Amycus, mirando a Rabastan con cara de pocos amigos y viceversa.

-¿Cuál es su problema? Maldito Lestrange, que no tiene nada que…- murmuraba Amycus mientras entraba y se topaba con Regulus y con Anne. Se paró en seco, mirando a Regulus y luego a Anne. En sus ojos azules mostraba sorpresa.- Regulus…Wist.- Era sorprendente como el color nunca llegaba a las pálidas mejillas de Amycus.

-Carrow, buenas noches. ¿Molesto?- Regulus dejó la pipa a un lado, viendo a los recién llegados.

-Arcturus- dijo con indiferencia el segundo nombre de Regulus- ¿Quién no estaría molesto con Lestrange? Es algo…estresante.- Amycus tomó asiento, en uno de los sillones que rodeaban un tapete, a un lado de la chimenea.

-Vaya, que descortesía la tuya, Carrow.- Regulus se levantó de su sillón. Regulus no vestía la capa negra; vestía un traje muy bien conservado y sumamente elegante. La Marca Tenebrosa era visible en sus arremangadas mangas de su camisa, su pelo estaba pulcramente acomodado (más no peinado) y su gesto era abierto.  
Se acercó a Anne y le extendió una mano.- Annelyne ¿Cierto? Acompáñame por favor- dijo. Anne no tuvo tiempo de corregirle; prefería que le dijeran Wist a que le dijeran su nombre completo.  
Tomó la mano de Regulus y él la guió al sillón situado a un lado de él, enfrente de Amycus.

-Tiene manos y pies, Black. Ella puede sola.- Amycus se acomodó a su gusto en el sillón, mirando todo con indiferencia.

Regulus lo ignoró.

-Si tuviera té, le ofrecería, pero creo que por ahora escasea. Tendré que ir por Kreacher.

-¿Kreacher?- Anne se atrevió al fin a hablar.

-Su elfo doméstico, Wist.- se adelantó en contestar Carrow desde su sillón, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-En realidad es de la familia, Carrow.- corrigió Regulus.- Kreacher ha pertenecido por años a la familia Black.

-Pero ¿Está en esta casa?

-¿Donde estaría si no?- Regulus volvió a tomar la pipa y empezó solo a pasearle entre sus dientes. Se acomodó igual en su sillón, pasando una pierna por encima de la otra y enderezándose en el respaldo por completo. De repente recordó a Cissy. ¿Regulus estaría al tanto de todo?  
Anne solo se quedó un poco encogida en su sillón, mirando únicamente a Regulus.  
Jamás había hablado con él, pero siempre le había dado alta curiosidad conocerlo.

-No lo sé…Quizá…

-Esta casa sigue siendo de los Black, solamente he dado permiso de prestarla a mis colegas y a favor eterno a mi señor, como debe de ser. La señora Black y Kreacher siguen teniendo derecho a vivir aquí.- Regulus hablaba con cortesía y con orgullo notable en su voz.

-Eres algo aburrido, Arcturus. ¿Te lo han dicho?- Amycus estaba casi ya recostado en el sillón. Veía al techo y con la varita hacía extrañas figuras de serpientes verdes en el aire.

-Te hace falta un poco de respeto, Carrow. Pensé que Dante te había educado bien. Lástima que no seas como la señorita Carrow, ella si es digna de llevar el apellido.

Amycus se enderezó de repente y miró desafiante a Regulus, quien mordía despreocupadamente su pipa.

-¿Me dices indigno?- Lo fulminó con la mirada.

Regulus miró a Amycus y le ofreció una sonrisa burlona pero dándole el toque elegante de él mismo.

-No te vuelvas a atrever a mencionar a mi hermana, Black.- Con la varita apuntó hacia Regulus, amenazándolo. Anne se puso rígida en su silla, solo mirando. Quería decirle a Regulus que parara, que mejor no provocase a Amycus, no quería que nadie saliera herido.

-Baja tu varita, Amycus y siéntate correctamente. ¿No ves que hay una dama presente?- Anne reprimió una sonrisa. Regulus parecía el padre de Amycus.

-Eres enfermizo, Arcturus.- Aún se reusaba a decirle por su primer nombre a Regulus.

-No avergüences más a tu familia, mejor guárdate tus comentarios.

-¡Ya me cansaste!- Amycus se levantó de la silla y aún con la varita en alto y apuntando a Regulus hizo un movimiento.  
Regulus sacó su varita y con un muy rápido e imperceptible movimiento hechizó primero a Amycus.

-"_Imperio"- _Dijo con firmeza, alcanzando a Amycus. Anne ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca, para no gritar ni decir nada.

-Muy bien, ahora si nos entendemos, Carrow.- Amycus estaba bajo la maldición de Regulus. Él despreocupadamente movió su varita hacia la silla.- Siéntate correctamente y cierra la boca.- ordenó más que una petición.

Amycus hizo lo que le ordenaron. Llegó a la silla y tomó la misma posición que Regulus, espalda recta, hombros en alto, frente y barbilla levantada con orgullo y no hizo ni un ruido ni réplica.  
Anne se quedó anonada. Jamás había visto actuar a Amycus de esa forma, o si lo hacía era por compromiso, no por gusto propio.

-Mucho mejor.- Regulus se guardó la varita en el bolsillo del traje. Amycus seguía recto y callado.- Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto.- dijo, y miró con atención a Anne- Jamás has hecho una, ¿verdad?

-¿Perdón? ¿Una qué?- Anne trató de sonar lo más propia posible. Sí, su familia era una familia de sangre pura, pero jamás fueron tan rectos como los Black. Los Black eran considerados algo así como la realeza, entre otros apellidos. _"_Toujours pur" Ese era su lema: Siempre puros.

-Una maldición.- Regulus lo dijo tal como si nada, como si estuviera hablando de Cronos de Ranas de Chocolate.

-No…- Vaya mortífaga resultaba; ni siquiera sabía hacer una maldición imperdonable. Llevaba dos meses con los mortífagos y no había hecho nada en realidad.

-Vaya. Dos meses aquí y aún no has aprendido nada. ¿Qué anduviste haciendo? Llegué a pensar que solo habías venido de paso aquí y que tus misiones las harías fuera de Grimmauld Place.- Anne se sonrojó intensamente. Se preguntó si Amycus estaría consciente de lo que veía, aún estando hechizado.

-Creo que has de ser instruida cuanto antes, Annelyne. Me has agradado en lo poco que te conozco. Seré tu tutor.

Anne se quedó sin habla un momento, casi boquiabierta, mirando a Regulus con sorpresa.

-Claro, solo si tú estás de acuerdo.

-Oh, por su puesto.- trató de no sonar tan emocionada.- Sería un gran honor.- No sabía cómo referirse a él.

-El honor es mío, querida.- Sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos. Regulus era muy recto y era asombrosamente caballeroso.- Creo, Annelyne, que será mejor empezar cuanto antes. El tiempo corre, no camina.

-Dime Anne, por favor. O Wist; tampoco me molesta. Pero Annelyne no, por favor- Siempre tenía que ridiculizarse con lo mismo, recién conociendo a alguien.

-Como gustes. Al parecer compartimos ese gusto a algo más informal en cuanto a nombres.- Anne vio lo curioso de sus palabras. ¿Regulus informal?- Para ti sólo soy Regulus, Anne querida.

Anne sonrió. Regulus en verdad que le empezaba a agradar demasiado. Lo consideraba ya un amigo.

-Muy bien, iré por Kreacher. Necesito encargarle algo. Prometo no tardar. En cuanto regrese empezaremos tu instrucción.

Regulus se puso de pie, dejando la pipa en la mesita que siempre estaba a un lado del sillón que él siempre ocupaba.

Anne miró a Amycus, quien seguía en una pose rígida y callada. Verlo así le causó un nudo en la garganta.

-Am… ¿Él se quedará así?- Dirigió una mirada a Regulus. Él se dio la vuelta.

-Oh, casi lo olvidaba.- Sacó su varita y apuntó a Amycus- Una persona que es hechizada por un encantamiento _Imperio, _ no recordará nada de lo que ha hecho, dicho o de lo que haya pasado a su alrededor.- Y empezaba entonces su instrucción.  
Regulus murmuró algo y un destello verde salió de su varita, tocando a Amycus y revirtiendo el hechizo.

Regulus desapareció de la estancia.

Anne miró a Amycus. Se paró del sillón y fue con él. Carrow parecía estar inconsciente.

-¿Amycus, estás bien?- Anne tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la acomodó en el almohadón del sillón.

Amycus seguía semi-inconsciente. Veía con sus ojos azules a Anne, pero parecía que no la reconocía. Ella acarició su cabello oscuro, como si de un hijo se tratara.

Amycus poco a poco salió del trance y en cuanto salió se levantó bruscamente, rozando el rostro de Anne con el suyo. Anne temió a que Amycus perdiera el equilibrio y tomó la muñeca de Amycus con firmeza.

-¡Wist! ¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde está Black?- Miró hacia todos lados. Ella no sabía exactamente qué decirle, no iba a decirle "Fuiste alcanzado por un Imperio, mientras yo charlaba alegremente con Regulus y luego él fue a buscar a su elfo"

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estaba acostado?- Amycus la fulminó con la mirada.

-No debes mirarme así, lo único que hice fue asegurarme que estabas bien.

-¡Por Salazar!- exclamó Amycus, parecía molesto.- Ese sucio de Black me ha controlado a su gusto. ¿Qué fue lo que hice, Wist? ¿Disfrutaste de la función?

Anne decidió ignorarlo, dándole por su lado.

-En realidad te comportaste como un verdadero caballero.- contestó solamente. Se irguió de donde estaba y se fue a sentar, en el mismo sillón donde Regulus la había dejado.

Amycus suspiró y una fría seriedad vino a su rostro.

-Me sacas de mis casillas.

Anne no supo cómo tomar eso, si era un halago; era pésimo para complacer a una mujer y si era un insulto, era demasiado benévolo, tratándose de Amycus.

Llegó de repente Regulus, con una criatura a su lado. Regulus venía con su capa negra puesta y la criatura era de pequeña estatura, anciano en todos los aspectos. Vestía con harapos, tenía cara de pocos amigos y su mirada lúgubre se fijó en Amycus y en Anne.

-Llegué a pensar que ya no estarías aquí, Carrow.

-Te equivocaste al pensar que era un cobarde.- Amycus estaba de pie ya, mirando enojado a Regulus.

-No volvamos a empezar. Kreacher, lleva al caballero Carrow a su habitación.- Kreacher asintió sin rechistar y caminó hacia Amycus.

Él se apartó.

-Ni creas que tu horrenda criatura me tocará.

-¡Basta ya los dos!- Soltó Anne.

Amycus y Regulus se volvieron hacia ella, ambos con desprecio en el rostro. Regulus mejoró su expresión al momento, dedicando una sonrisa galante a Anne, ignorando a Amycus. Amycus parecía estar echando chispas, y su fría mirada pesaba en los hombros de la chica.

El elfo doméstico se paró dubitativo, mirando a su amo. Regulus notó su mirada y con la mano hizo una señal de aborto.

-Kreacher, ve con la señora Black y luego haz lo que te encomendé hace unos minutos.- Kreacher miró a Regulus y con un asentimiento de cabeza salió de la sala y se escucharon sus pequeños y pesados pasos se escucharon subir las escaleras.

-Bueno, al parecer entonces tendré que instruir a dos- Regulus sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica negra y levantó una ceja.

-Si me quedo aquí es para enseñarle igual a Wist, Black. No te sientas especial.- Amycus igual sacó su varita, más no la apuntó a nada.  
Anne sabía que Carrow no lo hacía por "ayudarla" a ella, más bien estaba retando la paciencia de Regulus.

Regulus solo barrió con la mirada a Amycus.- Como quieras, Carrow- se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Anne.

-Creo que podemos practicar mejor en el Salón. – Dobló su brazo y lo ofreció a Anne. Ella estaba gustosa por la galantería de Regulus. Aceptó su brazo, enredando el suyo con el de él. Amycus bufó ante la escena.  
Anne miró de reojo como Amycus tomaba el Profeta recién llegado de ese día y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Anne, Regulus y Amycus subieron al Salón de la casa Black. Anne jamás había estado ahí. Vaya que si había roto su aburrida y desesperante rutina. Le agradaba la nueva; sobre todo porque incluía a Amycus en ella…

El Salón era demasiado amplio, como imaginaba. Era una estancia alargada de techo alto cuyas paredes eran de color verde oliva y estaban cubiertas de enormes y elegantes tapices. Las cortinas de terciopelo verde musgo estaban recorridas, dejando ver un ventanal con adornos a su alrededor, donde estaba el escudo de los Black. En el centro de la enorme habitación había una alfombra del mismo color que las cortinas. Como mobiliario tenía una butaca, un sofá en, un escritorio y unas vitrinas a ambos lados de las estanterías de la chimenea. En una de las paredes había un tapiz, donde había un árbol genealógico en él.  
Anne recorrió el tapiz con la mirada y pudo reconocer el nombre: Regulus Arcturus Black al final del árbol, a un lado de un agujero negro, como si lo hubieran quemado brutalmente.  
En el Salón no había ni un alma. Desde la ventana enorme que relucía entre las paredes verdes, se alcanzaba a ver a Muggles paseando fuera de la casa, Anne levantó una ceja, acercándose a la ventana y mirando hacia abajo. Regulus llegó a su lado.

-Interesante, ¿No crees?

Anne lo miró confundida. ¿Qué tenía de interesante carros Muggles? Dudó que lo interesante para Regulus fuera algo muggle.

Amycus se acercó a ellos, como si no se quisiera quedar atrás.

-Me refiero a la casa.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de ver?

-¿No se te hace extraño que a los Muggles no les llame la atención una enorme casa con acabados mágicos en medio de una calle concurrida por personas muggle?

Anne levantó ambas cejas y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Ninguna persona parecía notar la presencia de la enorme casa de seis pisos.

-La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

-¡Por Merlín! No sabes que ridículo se escucha eso.- Amycus interrumpió a Regulus.- En ese caso, yo viví en la Hermosa, Digna y Pura Casa de los Carrow- Amycus se cruzó de brazos, y puso los ojos en blanco.

Anne escondió una leve sonrisa. Siempre el sarcasmo de Carrow le sacaba sonrisas.

Regulus lo ignoró por completo.

-La casa se encuentra oculta bajo el hechizo _Fidelius_, entre dos casas inmundas de Muggles. La Grimmauld Place 11 y la 13. Ha pasado generaciones por los Black, aunque mi padre; Orión Black, fortificó fuertemente la casa.Hay muchas antigüedades en esta casa. Mi madre; Walburga Black sigue viviendo bajo este techo.  
Esta casa es legítima a ella y será heredada a mí, por ser el hijo fiel a la sangre.

-Vaya, ha de ser un honor entonces pertenecer a los Black.

-Es un tremendo honor. Los Black son la realeza en la pureza de sangre y servimos a Lord Voldemort, que gracias a Salazar nos ha hecho dignos de pertenecer a sus seguidores.

Anne abrió mucho los ojos por las palabras tan propias de Regulus.

-¿Le contarás toda la historia familiar o le enseñarás algo de importancia de una buena vez por todas, Regulus?- Amycus estaba a sus espaldas, recargado en lo que parecía una gárgola de piedra.

-Créeme que no hay problema en nada.- aseguró Anne, quien veía inspirado a Regulus.- Ignorémoslo.

Amycus bufó. Anne se arrepintió de sus palabras, pensando que Amycus se iría. Más él, no lo hizo.

-Muy bien. Me alegra saber que te interesa la cultura general. ¿Por qué no te han hecho una Slytherin? Vaya, que desperdicio, hubieras sido perfecta en nuestra casa que en Hufflepuff.

Anne no supo contestar. Pero Regulus continuó con su relato. Regulus se acercó al tapiz del árbol genealógico y llamó a Anne para que se acercara.  
Regulus admiró su propio tapiz y señaló el escudo de armas que encabezaba la lista de nombres; era un escudo con dos galgos cargando un galón, dos estrellas de cinco puntas y una espada corta. (Galón: Cinta estrecha y fuerte de seda o de hilo plateado o dorado que se usa como adorno o para hacer ribetes)

-Mi familia ha existido desde la Edad Media, regida por nuestro lema: _Toujours Pur. _Que significa Siempre Puros.

-Vaya irónicos son los Black. ¿No? Black=Negro, igual a suciedad u obscuridad.- Amycus se había unido de la nada. Estaba a un lado de Anne, quedando ella en medio de los dos hombres.

-Se desconoce quién fue el fundador de la familia, pero según nuestro árbol genealógico los primeros reconocidos como Black son: Sirius I, Phineas Nigellus, Elladora, e Isla (Borrada de la familia por casarse con un muggle) los hermanos fundadores, y mis tatarabuelos.- Anne ubicó a los mencionados en el tapiz. A un lado de Elladora, había un agujero negro, quemado, igual que el que estaba a un lado de Regulus. -Phineas fue el que le dio de las mejores famas a mi familia. Fue director muy digno de Hogwarts. Su retrato está en otra planta de la casa y el otro está en Hogwarts.

Anne fue viendo a todos los componentes de la familia. Serían unos 50 en total.

-Hemos recibido premios del mismísimo Ministro, como la Orden de Merlín, por servicios especiales (Debido a mi abuelo). También otro dato importante es que las familias de magos consideradas dignas, se desposaron con los Black; así es el caso de los Crouch, de los Potter, de los Longbottom, Prewett, y ahora los Malfoy y los Lestrange. – Anne miró que cada mago estaba emparentado con alguno con otro apellido, como mismo decía Regulus.- Lástima que muchos de ellos ya no tienen el mismo respeto de antes.- Regulus arrugó la nariz.- Ahora la siguiente generación somos nosotros; Bellatrix, Narcissa y yo. Generación tras generación, todos nosotros hemos sido Slytherin.

Anne seguía viendo con curiosidad los agujeros quemados del tapiz. Se dio cuenta de que igual había un agujero al centro de Bellatrix y Narcissa. Tuvo tentación de tocar alguno pero se contuvo.  
Regulus, mirándola, notó su curiosidad.

-Los que deshonran a la familia son eliminados del tapiz del árbol genealógico, quitándoles el derecho de ser reconocidos como Black.- Regulus señaló a cada uno de los agujeros- Isla Black, por casarse con un muggle, Phineas II Black; por apoyar los derechos de los Muggles. Marius Black por ser un squib, Cedrella Black; por desposar a un Weasley. Sirius III Black, mi hermano, por "fugarse" de la casa y por ser un traidor de sangre, y de casa igual; siendo un Gryffindor. Alphard Black, por apoyar a mi hermano fugado, y por último a Andrómeda Black, por desposar a un sangre sucia.

Anne se preguntó si los Wist eran sangre tan pura como los Black. No era muy posible y de verdad que todo se le hacía una exageración un tanto ridícula…en muchos sentidos.

Anne se volvió, para ver a Amycus. Él estaba en el sofá, leyendo "El Profeta" que tenía en manos.

-¿Podemos hacer algo mejor? Me aburren las historias familiares.- Amycus no apartó la vista de su periódico, hojeándolo con "mucho interés".  
Regulus se acercó a Amycus, viendo al diario.

-¿Algo nuevo, Carrow?- preguntó Regulus.  
Anne fue con los dos y se asomó al periódico. Hace dos meses que no había leído uno.

-Lo mismo de siempre; los aurores quieren darnos caza, y Rufus Scrimgeour anda detrás de todo esto. Según se les hizo ver a Greyback, en una de sus muchas noches de lobo y lo están "rastreando"- hubo cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

Anne de repente recordó a los aurores. Los aurores eran magos especializados para cazar a los mortífagos, magos lo suficientemente valientes para hacerlo.  
Conocía a varios; Frank y Alice Longbottom y a su amigo; Hauquet Blaccwen.  
Y de nuevo se le vino a la mente, cuando lo empezaba a olvidar: Levana y Amos…

-¿Pasa algo, Wist?- Amycus dejó el periódico a un lado, mirando a Anne atentamente. Regulus siguió la mirada de Amycus y acudió junto a Anne de inmediato.

-Estás algo pálida, Anne. Toma asiento.- Anne obedeció. Se sentó en el sillón, a un lado de Amycus, quien la veía algo extrañado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Regulus tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo comenzó a inspeccionar.

-No es nada, solo un poco de mareo. No he comido aún. Suelo ponerme así, no es nada.

Regulus asintió y se alejó un poco de Anne, como si le diera espacio.

-¿Entonces… a qué hora comenzaremos?- Anne sintió como poco a poco el color retornaba a sus mejillas.

Regulus la miró y se irguió.

-Creo que será en otro momento. Quiero que estés bien preparada para lo que te enseñaré. Mañana será mejor- Regulus sonrió ampliamente.

-Perfecto- contestó Anne y se levantó de un salto del sillón.- Entonces iré a comer algo y luego descansaré.

-Excelente, nos veremos mañana a primera hora aquí mismo.- Regulus caminó hacia ella, tomó su mano y depositó un galante beso en ella, dejando algo anonada a Anne.- Descansa, querida.

Anne sonrió y le dieron ganas de tomar su túnica y hacer una reverencia, pero no lo hizo. Mejor bajó la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-Buenas noches, Regulus.

Anne se dio media vuelta, sin despedirse de Amycus.

-Carrow, acompaña a la dama a su habitación, por una vez sé un caballero.

-Por supuesto, Black. ¿Otra cosa? ¿Una almohada y su pipa?- Amycus sin embargo se paró del sillón y fue hacia Anne.  
Tomó su codo con delicadeza sorprendente y la guió fuera de la habitación. Ella no pudo escuchar la contestación de Regulus.

-Pensé que en verdad te enseñaría algo.

-¿Por qué te ofreciste a ayudarme?

-Me encanta hacerle la vida imposible a Regulus. Es demasiado bueno para ser mortífago.

-Tú también lo eres, Amycus. Regulus es educado, es la diferencia. Regulus no es la bondad en persona y es buen mortífago.

-¿Bueno, yo? Disculpa Wist, pero que te esté acompañando a no sé donde no significa atención, amabilidad, bondad ni nada por el estilo.

Anne sonrió.

-Cambiaste.- dijo, casi para ella misma, pero sabía que él escucharía.

-Ambos cambiamos, Wist. La vida sigue, después de la escuela.

-Tengo que admitir que te extrañé.- Anne seguía caminando junto con Amycus. Él aún la llevaba del codo.

-¿Deseas que diga lo mismo?- Amycus levantó una ceja y paró el paso. Justo estaban en el corredor que daba hacia las escaleras, para poder bajar o subir en la casa de seis pisos.

-Sólo di lo que piensas, no lo que yo quiero que digas.

-Quizá Wist, quizá te extrañé de alguna manera.

Anne sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a continuar la marcha.


	12. Amycus Carrow

Amycus Carrow

El momento perfecto, en el lugar perfecto, con la discusión perfecta.  
Muy bien, había fallado la noche en la que ella había llegado. Había fallado esa tarde cuando ella acariciaba su cabello con ternura de una madre mientras él estaba inconsciente, había fallado cuando su rostro estaba próximo al suyo. No quería volver a fallar.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que Amycus pedía a gritos probar. No sabía exactamente qué sentimientos despertaba ella en él, que siempre que la veía podía perder la cordura que desde chico Dante se había esforzado en formar. No era amor…No quería que lo fuera. Era una estupidez, tan solo creer en esa palabra tan falsa. Ocho años, y aún con la misma sed de probar sus labios de nuevo.

¿A los catorce años que tanta conciencia tienes de un beso? Eres aún un niño, y aunque sientes que flotas por un momento, no es lo mismo que cuando tienes más de veinte años y deseas probar los mismos labios, esperándolos ocho años. Quizá ya no flotarías solamente, si no que volarías más alto.

Él había probado otros labios, incluidos los de su propia hermana, que él pensó amar como amante y no como hermana, había probado los labios de su prometida, pero el compromiso era notable en ellos, y había probado quizá diez más pero aun quería volver a probar los de la niña de trece años.  
Sabía bien que ella había regalado sus labios a otros. Lo que más podía doler era que ella en verdad amaba a su mejor amigo. Ella le pertenecía a él, ella se había entregado a él y aunque en un principio Amycus hubiera sido el único dueño del corazón de ella, ahora se veía obligado a compartir el amor de aquella chica con Barty, su mejor amigo.

Barty había sido mucho más inteligente y había tomado una iniciativa, lo que Amycus no hizo. Había perdido y lo sabía, pero su venida después de años sin verla le había traído esperanzas. Podía ser un segundo pero el tiempo y sus acciones lo podían poner en primero.  
También sus esperanzas estaban iluminadas al ver que ella parecía medio deprimida, también podría aprovechar de que Bartemius aun no se había atrevido a hablarle.

Todo eso pasaba en su cabeza cuando mencionó las siguientes palabras.

-Quizá Wist, quizá te extrañé de alguna manera.- Ella sonrió de medio lado, como en señal de respuesta.

Ella hizo ademán de seguir caminando, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.  
No iba a volver a fallar.

Amycus dio una zancada hacia adelante, atrapando el brazo de Annelyne, deteniéndola de su andar. Ella se giró a él sorprendida, esa sorpresa que hacía que sus ojos azules se agrandaran y el rubor en sus pálidas y pecosas mejillas aumentara.  
No había vuelta atrás.  
La abrazó por la cintura, poniéndola de espaldas contra una de las paredes del angosto pasillo, aprisionándola con sus brazos, dejándola sin escapatoria. Contempló su rostro, pequeño y fino, perfecto para poder atrapar sus mejillas entre las manos, su cabello oscuro medio ondulado caía libre por sus hombros y por su espalda, su nariz recta y respingada, pero lo mejor de su rostro eran aquellos ojos azules de los que le encantaba beber la furia que en ellos despertaba cuando la hacía enojar.  
Ella no dijo palabra, tampoco luchó para separarse de él.  
Amycus acortó la distancia, tratando de encogerse un poco, y la besó. La besó de nuevo. No como había hecho la primera vez, en su primer beso con ella. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez no parecía un beso robado.  
Ella le respondió el beso. Él se acercó más a ella, sintió como la presión de su propio cuerpo, hacia que ella se pegara más a la pared, aprisionando las manos de él a su cintura. La besó primero con ternura y luego con más deseo, porque eso era lo que había reprimido desde cuarto grado; deseo de poder tenerla a ella entre sus brazos.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, disfrutando de su presencia como no hacía con ninguna, el mundo se había solo centrado en ella.  
¡Al diablo con lo que todos piensen! Se decía en sus adentros, bebiendo de aquél beso. Sintió como los brazos de ella recorrían su espalda, como sus manos iban hacia su rostro y con manos temblorosas recorría su barbilla y luego su mejilla.  
Quería abrazarla, y solo hacerla suya y de nadie más. Quería alejarla de Bartemius lo más que pudiera. No quería que Regulus la hechizara con sus encantos, no quería que Evan la mirase y se marcara un nuevo objetivo en ella, ni siquiera podía confiar en las garras de Greyback. Sentía que se la querían arrebatar.

Su respiración se agitó, al mismo que su pulso. Ella dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, mientras él recorría su cintura con los brazos.

Ella recorrió su cuello con sus dedos, luego sintió como ella posaba ambas manos en su pecho y de repente sintió como ella lo empujaba, alejándolo de ella.

Amycus reaccionó al momento. No la iba dejar escapar.

Colocó sus brazos recargados en la pared, de nuevo encerrando a Wist entre ellos. Ella respiraba agitadamente, al igual que él.  
Ella mostraba furia, al mismo tiempo que deseo en sus ojos azules tan fáciles de leer. Ya no era el rostro de una chiquilla de trece años, con las mejillas y la nariz cubiertas de pecas, y rojas por el frío. Ahora era el rostro de una mujer madura, con las facciones marcadas y finas.

-¿Qué te sucede, Carrow?- su voz lo hizo despertar del trance en el que él aún estaba.

-¿Me dirás que no te gustó?- No podía evitarlo. Ya su manera de ser era así… Más bien la manera de ser cuando estaba ella. Aún la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, teniendo su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-Déjame en paz- Wist de repente empezó a forcejear entre los brazos de él.

Amycus se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ella, dejándola libre.  
Ella en cuanto se sintió fuera de los brazos de él, se escurrió por la pared, alejándose sin decir palabra, dejando a Amycus a mitad de un pasillo, lleno de soledad. 


	13. Sin Pensarlo

Sin pensarlo

Anne siguió caminando, sin ver hacia atrás.  
Los ojos los tenía inundados en gruesas lágrimas que ya derramaba sobre sus mejillas.  
¿Qué había pasado? No… no era cierto. No pudo haberlo sido. Estaba soñando de nuevo y su mente le estaba haciendo un juego pesado.  
Corrió escaleras abajo, sin pensar qué era lo que hacía. Sus pasos hicieron que tropezara con el escalón, resbalando y cayendo de boca en el suelo de piedra. Alcanzó a poner las manos, antes de darse de cara y el impacto la aturdió un momento.  
Tenía que levantarse pero no quiso. Ahora estaba pasando lo que ella más temía: Volverse a enamorar de él.  
No podía…Cuando lo había hecho había terminado terriblemente dañada, celando a cada una con la que él se le antojaba estar en vez de ella, había vivido con rencor en el corazón, hacia personas que no conocía y poco a poco, durante ocho años había tratado de olvidarlo.

"Jamás dejarás de amar a alguien que amaste" Las palabras eran ciertas, pero con el tiempo podía quizá olvidar, quizá podría aplacar ese amor que sentía por dentro.

Se quedó ahí, llorando por una tontería, en el suelo de piedra de la primera planta que daba hacia la cocina.

-¿Anne?- una voz masculina la sacó a Anne de sus pensamientos.  
Trató de levantarse, pero sus músculos no respondieron. Otra cosa que temía era no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar ahí, con los mortífagos. No quería ser la débil.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse con velocidad hacia ella, y sintió como dos brazos fuertes la levantaban con cuidado y la ponían boca arriba, sobre algo cómodo y acolchonado. No quiso abrir los ojos, sólo se dejó llevar por el movimiento que conllevaba el traslado. ¿Dónde estaría?

-Annelyne, contéstame.- La misma voz, una voz grave y dolorosamente familiar hizo que abriera poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con dos grandes ojos verdes, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- Anne se enderezó poco a poco, recuperando un poco más de visibilidad. Cuando lo hizo pudo ver quién era quien le hablaba con tanta preocupación conmovedora en la voz.

Barty Crouch Jr. Estaba frente a ella.  
No llevaba capa negra encima, su cabello claro estaba oscurecido, sus ojos lima parecían ensombrecidos y un tanto peligrosos, pero al mismo tiempo estaban preocupados, al igual que su expresión. El tic que tenía se hacía más notable en él. Y sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella, ayudándola a enderezarse. Estaba acostada sobre un sofá.

-Barty…-dijo ella lastimeramente.

-No hables, espera un momento- Barty saco su varita y apuntó a Anne. De su varita salió un destello verde y luego Anne se sintió mucho mejor.- Te diste un fuerte golpe en las costillas.- informó con frialdad.

Anne aspiró con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones con aire. Luego miró a Barty, que estaba sombrío y hacía ademán ya de levantarse.

-¿Quién fue, Wist?

-Nadie, Crouch. Yo me caí sola.- Anne sentía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, Barty era demasiado inteligente para dejarse engañar. Él llevó dos dedos a su rostro, levantando su barbilla para que lo mirase solo a él.

-Dime la verdad, Anne.

-Es la verdad, Barty- como odiaba que Barty o Amycus hicieran eso…Obligarla a verlos a los ojos. Sabía que perdería con ello. Vio los ojos de Barty, perdiéndose en ellos, no como solía hacer con Amycus. Barty tenía ojos verdes lima y siempre la había mirado con una intensidad que a veces Anne no era capaz de sostener. Sus ojos la transportaban a los muchos días que compartía con él y siempre la hacían ver lo inteligente que era Barty.

Barty entrecerró los ojos.

-No me refería a eso- Anne lo miró confundida.

-Entonces no comprendo.

-Claro que sí, pero no quieres hacerlo.- Barty y Anne estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Anne sintió fuertes tentaciones de arrojarse a sus brazos y rodearlo con un abrazo, pero se contuvo fuertemente.

-No quiero entender entonces.- Anne se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de Barty, viendo hacia un lado.

-¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?

Anne levantó la vista de nuevo, sorprendida por la intuición de Barty sobre ella.

-¿Por qué?- Ella exclamó, molesta.

Barty no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué les pasa a todos en esta casa? ¡Yo era la invisible, si me moría no había problema! Si me pasaba algo ustedes ni en cuenta ¿Por qué de repente todos parecen interesados en mí?

Anne se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Barty la abrazó acercándola a él y ella lo agradeció y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sin dejar de llorar.  
Él solo acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

-Sabes que jamás dejaría que te pasara nada, Wist.

-¿Por qué eres así?

-Las cosas cambian, las situaciones igual. Tú cambiaste. Sólo me he vuelto de acuerdo a la situación.

-Jamás supe porqué desapareciste. Y por qué me ignorabas…

-Para protegerte. Te dije que te daría tiempo, eso hice. Hiciste tu vida, Anne y cuando te vi aquí yo no quería esto para ti.

- Pero… Si yo hice todo esto por ti…

-Por eso mismo.

Anne tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Te llevaré a tu cuarto. Ya es tarde.- Barty soltó a Anne y se paró del sillón donde estaban ambos sentados.

-¿Por qué me tratas como una niña?

-¿Cómo quieres que te trate, Annelyne? No puedo tratarte de otra manera, y no quiero hacerlo.- la frialdad era escalofriante en la voz de Barty.

Anne calló. No quiso decir nada más. Se puso de pie.

-Puedo ir sola.- avisó. Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a los escalones. Barty la siguió, poniéndose a un lado.

-Te enojas si no te hago caso, te enojas si te hago caso. ¿Quién comprende eso?

-No trates de comprenderme, porque ni yo sola lo hago.- Anne empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Amycus?- dijo de repente Barty. Anne sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro.

-¿Qué? – Anne hiso como si no entendiera.

-Fue él el que te hizo llorar. ¿No es así?- Annelyne maldijo en sus adentros.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Tengo mis teorías.- Barty no sonreía, ya no lo hacía.

Anne llegó al fin al quinto piso, donde estaba su habitación.

-Trataré de comprenderte de nuevo, aunque tú no me dejes hacerlo.- dijo Barty, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de Anne.

Anne no dijo nada.

-Buenas noches, Wist.- dijo Barty, dando un paso hacia atrás y alejándose de ella, entrando él a su propia habitación, dos más lejanas a la suya.

¿Qué les pasaba últimamente a los hombres?

Anne abrió su puerta, metiéndose a su cuarto y cerrándolo con llave. No sería de mucha ayuda pero sería una gran indirecta de: NO SE ACERQUEN.

Sus manos temblaban. Se sentó en el suelo frío y duro y se encogió en sí misma, tomando sus rodillas a su pecho y abrazándolas.

-Quiero volver a casa…- dijo en voz muy baja y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y la voz se le doblaba.


	14. Historias Que Contaban La Verdad

Historias que contaban la verdad

Anne entró a la sala, donde los Lestrange y Regulus acostumbraban a estar.  
El primero en detectar su presencia, como siempre, fue Rabastan y poco después, Rodolphus. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaban, escrutando con la mirada a Anne.  
Regulus leía El Profeta y sintió la presencia de Anne en la sala de estar. Dejó el periódico a un lado y le sonrió ampliamente a Annelyne.

-Buenos días, querida.- dijo y se levantó del sillón de inmediato.

Caminó hacia ella.

-¿Lista ya para tus lecciones de hoy?- Anne asintió.

La mañana y tarde se pasaron en realidad con mucha rapidez. Regulus llevó a Anne de nuevo a La Sala, donde habían quedado para "entrenar". Amycus no estaba presente ese día y ella lo entendió y en gran parte lo agradeció. Regulus no lo mencionó, sólo se concentró en enseñarle a Anne.  
Le enseñó el hechizo Imperius; un hechizo imperdonable que hacía controlable al que era maldecido. Regulus tenía unos canarios. Sacó a uno de ellos y lo hechizó, haciendo que el pájaro obedeciera lo que él deseara.  
Anne lo intentó y en un principio solo fallaba. Lo logró después de varios intentos y ella pudo sentir como al poseer al ave, su brazo sentía un cosquilleo extraño. El ave voló, como Anne deseaba y sonrió cuando vio que sus clases iban prosperando.  
El segundo hechizo era el Cruciatus. Regulus lo probó con el canario, retorciéndolo de dolor, controlado por su varita. Anne cerró los ojos, no quería escuchar los lamentos del canario y menos verlos.

-Creo que…aún no estoy lista para hacer eso.- Regulus le explicó que no tendría mucho tiempo para aprender los hechizos, que era esencial para un mortífago saberlos.  
Anne intentó hacerlo pero su cobardía podía ganarle.

-Con el tiempo ya lo lograrás.- Regulus dio un descanso, después de seis horas de práctica. Anne se sentía tremendamente agotada.

Se sentaron ambos en el sofá del Salón. Anne sentía un nudo en la garganta. Antes y Regulus no había matado al pobre canario.  
Anne se sintió extrañamente miserable. Se sentía débil a comparación de los mortífagos que habitaban la casa.

-Vas bien, siendo principiante en muchos aspectos- Regulus sacó su pipa del bolsillo y con la varita la prendió. Aros de humo salieron de la boca de la pipa.

-Gracias…creo- dijo Anne, recargándose en el sillón y viendo hacia el frente. El sillón daba hacia el tapiz del árbol genealógico.

Hubo un cómodo silencio. Era tranquilizador estar con Regulus, la atmósfera que creaba era agradable.

El silencio fue roto por Regulus.

-Sé que no me incumbe pero ¿Qué pasa entre Carrow y tú?

Anne abrió mucho los ojos, como acostumbraba hacer cuando se sorprendía.

-¿Carrow? Nada…Emm… nada…de verdad. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Regulus no contestó. Se quedó viendo a Anne, esperando su respuesta.

-No pasa nada entre nosotros. Absolutamente nada. No puedes preguntar eso, es como si yo preguntara: ¿Y entre tú y Cissy?- Anne se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Narcissa la iba a matar. Nadie debía saber de lo que sucedía entre los primos, y menos estando diciendo a Regulus, traicionando la confianza de su amiga.

Anne se puso muy roja, se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Lo siento…no quería…No quería decir eso.- Regulus dejó la pipa, ya apagada, en la mesa que estaba frente a ellos.

-A ninguno de los dos parece incumbirle, pero creo que los dos sabemos demasiado de cada uno. ¿No es así?

Anne bajó la mirada, muy apenada. Jugaba con sus manos, evitando ver a Regulus.

Regulus continuó hablando.

-No puedo ocultar mi verdad, ni tú la tuya, Anne. Al parecer hemos encontrado la debilidad el uno en el otro.- Regulus avanzó hacia ella levantó su rostro con delicadeza paternal.- No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-No me avergüenzo…es solo que…- Anne recordó la noche anterior y aún le causaba escalofríos pensar en ello. Anne levantó por sí misma la vista, aún sintiendo la mano de Regulus en su barbilla.- ¿Por qué sospechas que hay algo entre Amycus y yo?

Regulus, con su mirada calmada de siempre, se enderezó en el sillón.

-Por la misma razón por la que tu "sospechas" sobre Narcissa y yo.

Anne entonces entendió.

-Nos viste…anoche.- volvió a enrojecer. Sintió de nuevo los brazos de Amycus rodeándola, la pasión con la que la había besado, el cariño con el que la abrazaba.

Regulus asintió ante la pregunta de Anne.

-Y sé que Narcissa te contó sobre lo que pasó.- Anne tragó saliva, contemplando lo calmado que parecía estar Regulus, como si estuviera platicando sobre un partido de Quidditch mal jugado.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Veo que tienes curiosidad de lujo de detalle.- Regulus tomó su pipa de nuevo, sin encenderla, solo la empezó a morder.- Ayer en la tarde, estaba leyendo El Profeta. Los Lestrange, mis cuñados, y yo siempre nos reunimos en la sala, no solo para leer y fumar, sino también ahí podemos estar al tanto de lo que sucede con El Señor Tenebroso y el mundo exterior. Esa tarde de repente apareciste tú en la sala y vi como Rodolphus te miraba con esa indiferencia con la que ve siempre a todos. Rabastan era distinto, en su mirada podía ver odio y rencor, pero era un odio practicado, supongo que hay un odio ancestral entre ustedes dos, aunque desconozco cuál sea.  
Rodolphus, siempre seguido por su hermano, salió de la habitación y como era de esperarse, detrás de Rodolphus.  
"En eso, apareció Amycus. Rabastan y él tampoco se llevaban muy bien, aunque creo ya conocer la razón de ambos. – Hizo una breve pausa, como si quisiera recordar más. Luego continuó- Pude notar como el comportamiento de Carrow cambiaba cuando te vio. Al parecer le agrada hacerte enojar.- dijo y agregó una breve sonrisa.- Cuando lo hechicé, pude ver tu gesto de horror. Sabía que te preocupaba, por eso no le quise hacer nada más grave. Sólo logré echarle un Imperius, pero igual pude leer su mente por un minuto. Si Amycus ha sido en algo realmente malo sería en Oclumancia.  
"Se ofreció a ayudarte, sabía que no haría nada en especial, cuidaría de ti y la hostilidad que tenía hacia mí era obvia en su rostro. Tenía miedo a que yo te "enamorara", ese era su temor. Sus celos lo cegaban. Él no sabe muchas cosas, ignora la mayoría de lo que pasa. Si no fuera por Alecto, Amycus estaría muy perdido.  
Te pusiste de repente muy pálida y quien primero lo notó fue él. Decidí que no estabas lista aun para las lecciones, sabía que alguna impresión fuerte o alguna memoria no muy agradable había llegado a tu mente.  
"Te dispusiste a salir, y lo invité a seguirte. No puso excusas. Los dos juntos salieron. Me quedé adentro, encendí de nuevo mi pipa y solo me puse a observarlos, lo que ustedes no pudieron notar. Parecían discutir, él te tomó del brazo y luego te encerró, no dejándote ninguna escapatoria. Vi todo y pude igual ver el amor doloroso que entre ustedes había.

Regulus paró. Hubo un silencio de unos minutos, que parecieron ser eternos.

Anne sintió la necesidad de decir algo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué pensaba Amycus, cuando le leíste la mente?

-No puedo revelarlo. Aunque cueste creerlo, Amycus es un amigo y un colega, no podría traicionar su privacidad.

Anne lo entendió y bajó la cabeza, analizando las verdades que había dicho Regulus.

-Amycus se quedó parado un buen rato, como si analizara lo que acababa de hacer y poco después, subió a su habitación. Tú al contrario bajaste.  
"Tenía que asegurarme que no te pasara nada, ya que en la noche Greyback acostumbraba a llegar, y más me daba alarma, ya que era luna llena.  
Tropezaste con los escalones y note pudiste levantar.  
"Estuve a punto de bajar e ir por ti, pero justo en ese momento, Bartemius bajaba por las escaleras. Vaya signo del destino, me había dicho. Le dije lo que había visto; lo que te habías caído y que te habías golpeado. Claro que él se enojó conmigo, por no haberte ayudado, pero tenía mis razones para no hacerlo.  
Quise darles privacidad. Crouch jamás fue buen amigo mío pero sin embargo en esos momentos lo entendía.  
Tengo que admitir que sí, soy muy chismoso, como dirían, pero tienen que entender que yo solamente me fijo mucho en detalles. – Regulus sonrió, aún mordiendo la pipa.

Anne sonrió de medio lado, aún con la mirada gacha.

-Cissy me dijo que al hijo que esperaba no era de su esposo. No me dio muchos detalles, pero ella parecía estar asustada.

Regulus la veía fijamente, por lo que dedujo que se estaría "fijando en detalles".

-Narcissa siempre fue mi prima favorita. Sirius era el que siempre se llevó con Andrómeda y Bellatrix jamás quiso juntarse con Sirius, prefirió aislarse de la familia. Narcissa llegó a la familia y para Bella fue como su muñequita. Cissy siempre se dejó consentir por la hermana mayor y más hermosa que Meeda.  
Unos años después, yo vine al mundo. Siempre fui Reggie para Bella y siempre me juntaron demasiado con la niña pequeña y hermosa de las Black. Narcissa era la única con cabellos dorados y un rostro angelical, con ojos azules y profundos. No había heredado lo oscuro de su padre, si no la belleza deslumbrante de su madre.  
Entre ella y yo, desde pequeños jugábamos mucho.  
Al cumplir los seis años yo y ella los ocho, me confesó que me quería. Por supuesto que éramos muy pequeños para saber qué hacíamos o qué decíamos.  
Los dos fuimos a Hogwarts y modificaron mi edad, haciendo que yo estudiara en el año de las Black y un año más abajo que el de Sirius.  
En la escuela tuve mucho éxito, era de los más populares del colegio, junto con James y mi hermano Sirius. Jamás lo quisieron en la familia y jamás lo quise yo tampoco.  
El rencor me cegaba hacia lo que Narcissa hacía. Cissy era la bondad en persona y nunca le quiso guardar rencor a Sirius ni a nadie.  
Pasó el tiempo, cada quien creció, pero yo seguía prendado a Narcissa.  
Mi mundo pequeño y de cristal se vino abajo cuando los padres de Narcissa decidieron que se iba a desposar con Malfoy.  
Siempre fui buen amigo de Lucius, de hecho era de mis mejores amigos y le agarré un poco de celos, al tener algo que yo no podía tener.  
"Mi hermano dejó la casa, haciéndome el heredero de la mansión de mis padres, Grimmauld Place.  
Siempre quise unirme al Señor Tenebroso y saliendo de la escuela, me uní a él, convirtiéndome en su mano derecho, hasta ahora.  
Seguía amando a Cissy e ir a su boda e hipócritamente sonreir a todo invitado a la boda se me hacía algo estúpido. No sabía que me pasaba entonces y fue entonces (poco después de la boda) que Narcissa y yo confesamos que nos seguíamos amando.  
No podíamos hacer nada contra lo que sentíamos y decidimos vernos a escondidas.  
No sabía si Lucius estaba al tanto pero no temíamos a ser descubiertos.  
Luego sucedió que Narcissa resultó embarazada.

Anne escuchaba el relato boquiabierta. Miró atentamente a Regulus. Él veía la chimenea apagada, sin prestarle mucha atención. Más bien le prestaba atención a su memoria.

-Yo fui feliz con la noticia, pero a ella le aterró. Acordamos que sería "Hijo de Lucius", sería lo mejor para todos, yo no tenía derecho a reclamarlo como mi hijo.  
Un mes…Dos meses y hemos dejado de vernos tan seguido. Ella por el miedo a que descubran que su hijo sería bastardo mío y que Lucius había sido terriblemente engañado por su esposa, con el primo y su cuñado… La vida no es tan fácil, Anne. Quizá sí, tu vida pasada fuera de Grimmauld era perfecta, pero ahora ha cambiado, debes de dejarla ir y debes de afrontar a lo que te uniste hace ya años.

Anne borró la sonrisa de su rostro, mirando a Regulus con atención.

-Jamás le había contado nada de esto a nadie, pero ¿Qué más daba? Los dos nos sabemos nuestra historia mutuamente y un tutor jamás le guarda secretos a su pupila.- dijo ceremoniosamente.

Anne suspiró y sintió deseos de darle un gran abrazo a Regulus. Sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. De repente extrañó a Nathan y se dio cuenta de que Regulus y Nate eran muy diferentes.

-En tercer grado fui a Hogsmade. Tenía trece años y estaba muy emocionada por ir. En Honeydukes conocí accidentalmente a Carrow. Lo ignoré y entonces fui a la casa de los gritos. Carrow me seguía de cerca y él fue quien me robó mi primer beso… Me volví loca por él. Él era algo platónico para mí. Pero entonces conocí a Barty. Siempre quise a Amycus… pero comprendí que debía darla una oportunidad a otra persona, no iba a anclarme a Carrow. Bartemius era en verdad muy lindo y él llegó a conquistarme de una forma que aplacó considerablemente a Amycus. Él nunca demostró ningún cariño hacia mí, así que mejor solo lo vi como un platónico. Barty y yo empezamos a salir y me pude ganar el odio de tu hermano y el de Hauquet, un Gryffindor, gran amigo de Molly Prewett. En quinto grado, a finales, conocí a Lord Voldemort, y quedé maravillada por su poder. Hice la promesa de unirme a él. Él aceptó, y según Barty me había visto posibilidades, quizá por mi conocimiento sobre artes oscuras. Aunque ahorita creo que no seré muy útil por mi cobardía…  
Pasó el tiempo y Crouch salió de la escuela, dejándome sola, solo con Amycus, alguien que la verdad ya era lejano para mí y con Nathan, que era mi mejor amigo y que me quería, pero yo no podía corresponderle… Entonces llegó Amos Diggory, un Hufflepuff. Aún seguía queriendo a Barty con locura y había logrado eclipsar por un rato a Amycus.  
Amos me apoyó demasiado. Salí de la escuela y llegando a la estación, Barty me encontró. Él me dijo que trataría de darme un poco más de tiempo y que aprovechara mi vida.  
Temí por un tiempo y luego me desposé con Amos. Con el tiempo tuvimos un hijo- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Le contaba lo que no debía a Regulus. Pero si él le había confiado algo así como lo de su "bastardo" y de su prima, él merecía saber su verdad.- y lo educamos juntos por dos años. Mi amiga Levana también ya había hecho su vida con Hauquet y sus hijos. Todo parecía estar bien, y entonces me llegó una carta.  
Cissy me advertía sobre que debía de venir. Y…He aquí.

Regulus reflexionó por un momento, guardando silencio.

-Entonces tus temores son tu familia, tu amiga y tu indecisión, más que tu seguridad propia.

Anne no dijo nada.

-No temas Anne, serás cumplida con tu palabra. Tienes gran habilidad para las artes oscuras, no por nada te escogería el Señor Tenebroso. No debes temer por lo que pase afuera, lo que fuera dejaste ahí se quedará.

Anne bajó la mirada, un poco cansada y empezó a jugar con un hilo que encontró suelto en su túnica.  
De nuevo vino el silencio.

Regulus suspiró.

-¿Has visto a Amycus?- Anne preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

-No- Regulus dejó la pipa en la mesa.

Anne se levantó de la silla con rapidez y se sorprendió de que no se mareara.

-¿Planeas buscarlo?- Anne solo asintió.

-Te veré mañana entonces a la misma hora en la sala. ¿Sí?

-Eso espero. Si las cosas se dan, así será.- Anne asintió energéticamente. Se acercó a Regulus y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo, Regulus.- Le sonrió de medio lado y él le devolvió la sonrisa con cortesía incluida.

-Ya estás preparada, aunque no lo hayas hecho aún, ya sabes usar los tres encantamientos.- Anne asintió y recordó con escalofríos al ave chillando de dolor por el Cruciatus que Regulus le había puesto.

Anne se dio media vuelta y salió del Salón.  
No sabía qué era lo que haría primero.  
Subió a su habitación, revisó su escritorio, por su alguna lechuza había entrado y dejado la contestación de Levana, pero no había nada sobre el escritorio.  
Decidió bajar de nuevo, buscar a Amycus o a Barty. Tenía que hablar con ellos.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, no quería tropezarse y hacer de nuevo el ridículo. Llegó hasta la sala. No había nadie. Bajó a la cocina y también estaba desierta. ¿Dónde se metían todos a esta hora?  
Suspiró. Sólo le quedaba una opción y no quería hacerlo.  
Debía de enfrentarse a sus miedos, debía de romper el hielo que empezaba a formarse en su vida. Regulus le había abierto los ojos, la había hecho entender que podía seguir su vida adelante, aunque fuera una mortífaga podía vivir segura de que su hijo y Amos vivirían mejor sin ella, que Levana podría estar mejor sin tener a una amiga con la que podía correr graves riesgos, pero lo único que quedaba y que Regulus, al igual, había tratado de hacerle ver era que tenía que aclarar lo que la había confundido desde los trece años. Amycus y Barty… No tenía idea de qué le diría a cada uno.  
Cerró los ojos, sentía agotamiento por el entrenamiento que Regulus le había hecho llevar con el pequeño canario y sentía un peso extraño sobre los hombros y la espalda.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería hacer.  
Decidió quedarse en la sala. No había nadie, era un buen momento para disfrutar de nuevo de la soledad.  
Anne suspiró largamente y se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la cocina.

Llegó a la sala, como esperó, estaba completamente desierta. Sonrió para sus adentros. Fue hacia el sillón que Regulus usaba y tomó asiento en él.  
Hacía frío esa noche pero no le molestó esa vez. Se acurrucó en el sillón, recargando la cabeza en el brazo del sillón y viendo la chimenea vacía.  
La melancolía vino a ella y la invadió por completo, aunque también el sueño hacía que sus párpados decayeran. Empezó a parpadear, intentando que el sueño no la venciera pero el sueño fue mucho más poderoso que ella.  
Cerró los ojos y de repente se sintió de nuevo en Hogwarts. Recordaba que era navidad, la mayoría de sus compañeros habían salido de vacaciones con su familia, hasta Levana había decidido ir con su solitario padre para pasar una buena navidad con él. Hacía frío, mucho más que esa noche en Grimmauld Place.  
Los brazos de Barty la rodeaban, protegiéndola del frío. Ambos observaban la chimenea, que levantaba las llamas rojizas y calurosas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, preferían estar así, abrazados y esperar de esa manera la navidad…

-¿Wist?- Una voz hizo que saliera de sus sueños y que se enderezara con pesadez del sillón. El sueño hacía que viera un poco borroso y de nuevo parpadeó para que sus ojos se acostumbraran de nuevo.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Al fin pudo ver con más claridad y descubrió al dueño de la voz. Se sentía aún adormilada y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Barty.- dijo como de saludo.- Lo- Lo siento… No medí mi tiempo y me quedé dormida.- Miró a Barty y sintió como en su rostro había una leve sonrisa medio atontada y que sus ojos aún se querían cerrar poco a poco.

-Tu cuarto no está tan lejano, solo debes subir dos pisos.- Barty se acercó a ella. Su cabello claro y alborotado brillaba con la luz de la luna y su perfil sobresalía de entre las sombras de la sala. Venía vestido pulcramente igual que Regulus, y no usaba capa negra como la que llevaba puesta ella.

-Lo sé… No medí tiempo, eso fue todo.- No se sentía incomoda y eso de verdad que le alegraba. Tenía muchas preguntas para Barty pero no era el momento. No quería arruinar lo buena que parecía la noche, no quería arruinar su buen humor que sentía en esos momentos tras la plática con Regulus.

Barty se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a un lado de ella. Anne lo miró, sin muchas expresiones en su rostro.

-¿Te tendré que llevar de nuevo?- Barty se acomodó en el sillón y miró con atención a Anne.

-¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? No quiero ir ahí…No quiero volver.- Y era verdad. Quería salir de su habitación y poder aunque sea dormir en el sillón, aunque hiciera frío.

No dijeron nada, prefirieron quedarse callados.  
Barty se acercó más a ella y la abrazó por los hombros, acercándola a él. Ella no puso réplica, se arrimó a él. Barty se recostó en el sillón, jalando a Anne con él. Anne se acomodó a su lado, recargando la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Tres años.- dijo de repente Barty. Anne no abrió los ojos pero asintió, medio adormilada en el pecho de Barty.- Me alegra que hayas hecho algo de tu vida.- Anne empezó a perder la conciencia.- ¿Segura que no quieres ir a tu cuarto?- Barty empezó a acariciar su cabello, jugando con él entre sus dedos.

Anne volvió a asentir ante la pregunta. Barty volvía por un momento a ser como era, a ser como era a los diecisiete años, cuando ella tenía quince. Cuando el mundo parecía ser más fácil.

Anne se dejó llevar por la sensación del cansancio y del sueño y empezó a perder cada vez más la conciencia, sintiendo el brazo de Barty a su alrededor y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

La noche se hizo más larga. El sueño también tomó por sorpresa a Barty, haciendo querer cerrar los ojos y unirse al dormitar de ella. No quería moverse de donde estaba, disfrutando de lo cálida que parecía la presencia de la mujer a la que amaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo. La había extrañado y ella no tenía de cuánto. Acarició con delicadeza su brazo, rozándolo apenas, sintiendo como ella era real y que los efectos que tenía el sueño sobre él no era una alucinación suya.  
Ella recostada sobre su pecho y él a la deriva. No podía seguir haciendo eso, no podía seguir lastimándose de esa manera, no sólo a él si no a ella de igual manera. Quería que esto terminara pero quería que fuera eterno para siempre. Vaya contrariedad se llevaba él mismo pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? El amor era asqueroso e injusto.

Barty ya entrecerraba los ojos, el cansancio del día lo dejaba agotado y sus ojos rogaban por cerrarse, lo que podía evitar que se cerraran era contemplar a la chica dormida. No quería despertarla, no podría tampoco hacerlo, no podría ser capaz de interrumpir su sueño.  
Se ideó una manera para poderse parar y llevar en brazos a Anne, mientras ella dormitaba aún. La acomodó entre sus brazos; su cabeza contra su pecho, sus brazos contraídos hacia su pecho, dándole un aspecto delicado e infantil.  
Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, subiendo escalón por escalón con delicadeza suficiente para que sus pasos no se escucharan por toda la casa y que el movimiento de su cuerpo no despertara a Annelyne.

Al fin llegó al segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación de Anne.  
Sacó su varita y con un simple hechizo abrió la puerta, dejando ver una habitación amplia y regada con la luz de la luna plateada y alta.

Se acercó a la cama, no tan amplia, y recostó con cuidado a la chica que protegía con fervor. La acomodó de lado, para ponerla en una posición más cómoda. Ella tenía al parecer el sueño bastante pesado, lo más seguro era que estuviera muy cansada, así que no hizo ni indicios de despertarse. Si el leve rubor de sus mejillas y la respiración tranquila y acompasada que revelaban sus pulmones, no existieran, parecería que ella estuviera muerta.  
Barty llegó a la ventana y cerró las cortinas, dejando apenas un poco de espacio para que se pudiera contemplar la luna y que el brillo de esta solo iluminara el rostro de su amada.  
La única razón por la que estaba allí esa noche era poder contemplarla de nuevo. Podía ver el tiempo atrás, cuando podían estar juntos, no importaba lo que pensaran o lo que pasaba. Aún las cosas estaban tranquilas… Aún no se había cumplido lo que pronto podría acabar con la paz de muchos de los que habitaban en esa casa. Él había sido mano derecha de Voldemort, al igual que Regulus y entre ellos dos podían idear planes para su señor. Lo único era que…Después de esos planes todo cambiaría y Barty lo sabía muy bien.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia la cama y se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos a un lado sin cuidado y se recostó en la cama. Se acercó a donde Anne dormía. Ella estaba de frente a él, con una leve sonrisa adormilada en su rostro, sus ojos azules no eran visibles, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas por el sueño y su cabello esparcido por la almohada.  
Su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo. Lo tenía cercano y a ella también. Acortó más la distancia entre ellos dos y la rodeó con un brazo. Contempló un rato más su rostro mientras el sueño volvía a acudir a él. Se dejó llevar, entregándose a los acogedores brazos de sus sueños, sueños que no podían cumplirse. Sueños que hubiera deseado conseguir, fuera lo que fuera… Podría intentarlo pero corría el peligroso riesgo de desilusionarse y aparte de él a más personas.  
Su cabeza empezó a divagar a través de recuerdos y muchos de ellos dolorosos de convocar. Podía recordar a su madre; mirándolo con esos ojos verdes oliva que él había heredado de ella con suerte, de nuevo podía escuchar la voz de ella que lo alentaba a cumplir lo que él quisiera. Luego un recuerdo menos agradable vino a su mente; su padre estaba frente a su escritorio, revisando los innumerables papeles que había recibido ese mismo día. Barty intentaba convencer a su padre de que prestara atención a lo que había logrado hacer junto a su madre. Sólo la voz molesta y un "Bartemius, no me molestes", habían representado desde hace mucho tiempo el recuerdo de lo que era su padre. La rabia siempre volvía a él cuando recordaba el dolor que había significado para él ser abandonado por tu padre…Y de nuevo esos ojos azules le habían salvado. El recuerdo de una chica con pecas, con una sonrisa pícara y de medio lado, su cabello largo, oscuro y ondulado, y el tacto cálido de ella, contrarrestaba el odio que él podía llegar a presentar. Ella podía aplacar el horrible carácter que solía tener con otros, podía convencerlo de ser otro, podía dejar vicios solo para complacerla, podría dar su vida o matar por ella.  
Los ojos le empezaron a fallar en la batalla contra el sueño y dejó que por fin el delicioso sentimiento del descanso lo inundara, aparte del sentimiento indescriptible que el cuerpo cercano de ella podría transmitirle.  
Cerró los ojos, uniéndose a los sueños de Anne. Los sueños de Barty ya no serían solitarios, sino velados por la persona que él podría considerar su salvadora.


	15. Una Noticia

Una Noticia

La vida está llena de noticias. Las noticias vienen y van, pueden ser malas o pueden ser buenas, dependiendo de la situación.  
Las personas pueden depender de una noticia lejana o pueden temer a una noticia más cercana.

Una lechuza se paró frente a la ventana de Levana. Ella en cuanto escuchó el batir de las alas corrió hacia la cocina a abrirle las ventanas al ave y dándole la bienvenida a su morada. Era domingo, un domingo agradablemente soleado. Los niños jugaban en el patio trasero, con las orquídeas que ella misma había plantado y cuidado. Hauquet estaba en la casa, leía El Profeta como era costumbre para un joven auror.

-Buenos días, Twoth. Veo que hay nuevas noticias- Levana dejó a un lado la rana de chocolate que saboreaba hace unos momentos y sonrió a la lechuza que se paraba con elegancia frente a su ventana.  
El ave estiró su patita hacia Levana, ofreciéndole la carta que colgaba de ella.  
Levana estiró un poco el brazo, desamarrando con cuidado la carta que Twoth había traído de parte de los Diggory y le dio un poco de pan, poniéndolo en una pequeña cacerola de porcelana.- Buen provecho, Twoth.

Levana sentía esperanzas, al abrir esa carta. Esperaba con deseos que la carta fuera de su mejor amiga Anne, diciéndole las buenas noticias de que ya había regresado a casa y que Von Tessel estuviera en perfectas condiciones de salud.  
Se sentó y acercó con una mano la taza de café que estaba aún caliente.  
-Muy bien, veamos, veamos, veamos…- Levana rompió el sello de los Diggory y sacó el pergamino del sobre.

Buenos días, Levana querida.  
Espero no sea demasiado temprano para escribir. Hoy es domingo y el día está hermoso para poder dar un paseo con mi hijo.  
Te estarás preguntando la razón por mi extraña carta. Me temo que mis miedos crecen más y más. Annelyne no ha regresado de su viaje a Suecia y mi preocupación hacia ella ha crecido considerablemente a falta de sus cartas. No sé donde localizarla. Sé que eres su mejor amiga y que quizá ella te ha de confiar más cosas que a las que a mí. Lo único que te pido es que si sabes algo sobre ella, cualquier cosa, me pasaras un poco de su recuerdo a mí.  
Sin más por el momento.

**Amos Diggory**

Levana cerró la carta con cuidado, doblándola entre sus dedos y dejándola a un lado de su taza, con una mueca en la boca. Bajó la mirada, un poco desilusionada. Parecía que las noticias que ella esperaba jamás se darían.  
Había pasado cuatro meses desde la partida de Annelyne. Su esposo estaba bastante preocupado ya que no había recibido cartas de ella.  
Levana solo había recibido dos. Una de ellas explicaba el por qué de su partida y la segunda había sido la más interesante.  
Anne contaba sobre lo que pasaba con los Von Tessel en Suecia. Decía que Cissy esperaba un hijo y que se había reencontrado con Amycus y Barty. Eso en realidad que la había hecho estar un poco tensa. Esa carta la había recibido fácil hacia ya cinco meses.  
El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y se escurría de entre tus manos sin siquiera poderlo evitar un instante. La magia podría hacerlo pero eso podría tener severas y graves consecuencias.  
Desde esos cuatro meses que Anne se había ido de Inglaterra habían pasado cosas que a su amiga le hubieran gustado presenciar; el cumpleaños número tres de su hijo, la primera muestra de magia en los gemelos (incendiaron por accidente el periódico de su padre), el nacimiento de las nuevas orquídeas de casa de los Blaccwen, la visita de los Humperman, la visita de Laorheen y las agradables noticias de que Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom esperaban un hijo, ya era Junio de 1980, el tiempo volaba.

Levana trató de tranquilizarse, tomando tragos más largos de su café y mirando a su esposo leer el periódico. Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, su mirada seguía siendo juvenil, a pesar de que la juventud dejaba atrás a todo mundo.  
Ahora Hauquet era un auror que parecía muy encomendado en lo que trabajaba. Detrás de cada cosa que pensaba, una cosa más le seguía. La preocupación la volvía a invadir y de pasar a los recuerdos de la niñez hacia su esposo, ahora sólo podía pensar en el peligro que representaba el trabajo de él.  
Los aurores estaban encargados de cazar a los mortífagos,- los seguidores del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado- y los magos oscuros podían ser tan peligrosos y ventajosos que los trabajadores valientes del ministerio corrían demasiado riesgo cada vez que cazaban magos oscuros.

De repente unos graznidos provenientes de la ventana abierta captaron de nuevo la atención de Levana, reubicándola de nuevo en el mundo real.

Hauquet levantó la mirada del periódico y miró a Levana.

-¿Más correo?- Dijo, un tanto extrañado- ¿Quién lo manda? ¿Algo del ministerio?

Levana se acercó al ave y tomó con cuidado la carta que pendía de su pico. Acarició su mansa cabeza y luego tanteó la carta entre sus manos.

-No es del ministerio. Tiene mi nombre. Tengo intuición de quién lo habrá escrito.

-No puedes saber quién lo envió si no la lees.- Hauquet volvió a su ya fingida lectura y Levana de nuevo fue hacia su acostumbrado lugar en la mesa.  
El sobre era desgastado y la tinta parecía un poco corrida en su nombre.  
Anne había escrito de nuevo.  
Tomó con entusiasmo el sobre y con manos temblorosas rompió el sello mal-hecho que llevaba puesto. Sacó la carta del sobre y la extendió sobre la mesa, leyendo con cuidado cada palabra escrita por su amiga.

Querida Levana:

Al parecer mis ideas se han aclarado. Al fin Barty ha vuelto más a su normalidad o como tú lo llamarías: "anormalidad", pero prefiero eso a que trate de usar una cruel y fría máscara.  
Bueno, pues falta cada vez menos para el nacimiento del hijo de Cissy, unos cinco meses y el pequeño habrá venido al mundo.  
Ha sido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi y necesito hablar contigo. Levs, la verdad no siempre se puede ocultar.  
No estoy y nunca he estado en Suecia.  
Si, les he mentido y me arrepiento profundamente de eso. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida.  
No puedo decirte donde estoy exactamente, sólo te puedo decir que quinto grado es la clave.

Te quiere y te aprecia:

**Annelyne**

Levana sostuvo la carta en manos por un minuto que pareció una eternidad. Se congeló en el movimiento y las manos le temblaban, pero ya no eran de emoción sino era más de sorpresa.

-Hauquet.- Llamó a su esposo. Dejó la carta a un lado, con deseos de quemarla, con deseos que esas palabras no fueran reales y que en verdad Anne estuviera en Suecia, donde desde un principio se suponía estaba.

Hauquet apareció de repente a su lado. Sostuvo su mano entre la suya y la interrogó con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Levs, qué decía la carta?- Hauquet no intentó alcanzar la carta. Él espero a que Levana le diera autorización de hacerlo o que ella se la ofreciera.

-No entiendo.- dijo solamente y sintió como su corazón se desbocaba, para que las dudas en su cabeza se intensificaran y que las palabras de la carta eran analizadas. Necesitaba una respuesta.

"_Sólo piénsalo bien, Lev__s. La respuesta está en quinto grado" _ Las voces de siempre la acompañaban en ese momento. Se quedó ida por un momento, tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

-Quet, lee la carta.- Levana hizo lo que Hauquet esperaba. Le estiró la carta para que él la tomara y diera sus propias conclusiones.  
No tardó demasiado en leerla y cuando lo hizo, su rostro demostró una expresión perpleja.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en quinto grado. Si esto tenía que ver con Annelyne tendría que ser sobre Barty, sobre la obsesión repentina que tuvo hacia ser Slytherin y hacia las artes oscuras, y también sobre cosas extrañas que había hecho Anne, como haber conocido a Lord Voldemort por medio de sus amigos de Slytherin. Por su parte ella había conocido a Sirius Black, había descubierto los sentimientos de Quet hacia ella, y había tenido la etapa de confusión más grande de su vida.

-¿Qué quiere decir con todo esto?- Hauquet parecía molesto.

-No tengo idea, Quet. Trato de averiguarlo.

"_Vamos Levana, usa ese cerebro que Ravenclaw te ha cedido, no fue por nada." _

Levana se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y su rostro fácil de colorear se volvió completamente rojo de los nervios que tenía.

-Creo que lo pensaré a solas un minuto…La clave está en quinto grado.- dijo y se paró de la silla, con el café en mano y caminó hacia la sala, sentándose en uno de los sillones marrón.

Analizó cada una de las palabras que Anne había escrito. Cada una de ellas. Repasó varias veces el nombre de Barty en su cabeza y luego volvía a memorar cosas que le podrían ser útiles en el paradero de su amiga.  
"Cometí muchos errores en mi vida" Las palabras parecían llenas de sufrimiento interno, era como si su amiga al escribirlas le hubiera dicho casi a gritos que estuviera donde estuviera estaba haciendo un error en su vida.

Recordó cuando Anne le había contado sobre los extraños pactos secretos que muchos Slytherin y muchos de sus amigos habían hecho. Dijo que ella querría haber estado en uno de ellos.  
Cerró los ojos, recordando cualquier cosa, algo que pudiera ayudarla en esos momentos.  
Como si fuera a ayudarla, tomó el periódico que habían dejado botado sobre la mesa hace tiempo y lo revisó.  
En la contraportada había un grupo de aurores, apuntando con la varita a un mortífago.  
Levana leyó lo que decía el artículo;

_Artículo #6: La caza de Mortífagos_

_Por Nickolas Rioneck_

_Los aurores, caballeros del bien y fieles a lo que es el ministerio y el buen uso de la magia, han capturado a un mortífago más. La lucha fue bastante dura pero gracias al valiente y más honrado auror; Alastor Moody, lograron vencer al temible sujeto, llamado Evan Rosier. El mortífago falleció a manos de aurores. La batalla fue dada en Ávalon, la isla Inglesa.  
Moody da testimonio sobre lo que pasó. Sus palabras son tan verídicas y reales que nadie se atreve a contradecirle._

_-Si Nick, fue una batalla demasiado dificil a decir verdad.-Dijo Alastor Moody- El maldito me logró arrancar un pedazo de nariz.- Gruñó. Yo solo me he dado la tarea de continuar escuchándolo.- Logramos sacarle un poco de información. No tanta como la que queríamos, a decir verdad, pero lo poco que sabemos será útil (Información confidencial).  
El auror parece demasiado fatigado para darnos verdaderos detalles sobre el asunto aparte de que no parece que le agrade mucho los reporteros ni las entrevistas.  
Los restos de Rosier se han quemado, no dejando ningún rastro sobre el mago oscuro. Han entrevistado a cada uno de los familiares o vecinos de Rosier. Solo pudieron encontrar a dos primas lejanas y un vecino atemorizado. Hablando bajo la poción Veritaserum, no dieron nada de información relevante, al parecer Evan Rosier era un sujeto sin muchas amistades.  
El ministerio sigue investigando, el asunto cada vez es más grave y todo el mundo mágico ha de estar advertido._

Levana dejó el periódico a un lado, atemorizada. Fue como si algo en su cabeza hubiera reaccionado, como si un rompecabezas se hubiera completado.

Dejó igual el café caliente a un lado y se paró del sillón, yendo hacia Hauquet. Él podría ayudarla a investigar. Ya sabía qué era en lo que su mejor amiga estaba involucrada, lo había sospechado desde hace mucho tiempo pero el mismo tiempo la había ayudado a olvidar. Pensó que todo había quedado atrás.

-¿Qué fue lo que supieron sobre Evan Rosier?- Levana se sentó en la mesa, frente a Hauquet. Él la miró extrañado y levantó la cabeza, viéndola de frente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Quiero saber la información que le pudieron sacar a Rosier. No quiero nada más.- Dijo atropelladamente y con seriedad en la mirada, aunque por dentro ella temblaba de emociones encontradas. ¿Miedo?

-Lev, eso es confidencial. Solo el departamento de aurores lo sabe y podrían sancionarme si dijera algo.

-Te aseguro que nada de lo que digas saldrá de aquí.

-¿Por qué tanto repentino interés por los mortífagos?- Levana se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en una silla a un lado de su marido.- Contéstame Levs. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo con paciencia en su voz.- Primero dime. ¿Qué es lo que pasó con Anne?

-No sé. No he podido averiguarlo. Sospecho sobre Barty, de que ella lo haya encontrado. Es lo único que se me ocurre.- mintió.

-¿Crouch?

-Ella escribió que la clave estaba en quinto grado. Eso fue lo esencial en la vida de Anne a los quince años.

Hauquet se mordió el labio, dubitativo.

-Pudimos saber un poco sobre el escondite de los mortífagos. Sólo pudimos enterarnos que Regulus Black estaba al mando del lugar.

Levana abrió mucho los ojos. Hauquet adivinó que ella había tenido una idea.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada…es…e…yo… Nada.- Levana se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el perchero, donde cinco abrigos colgaban.

-¿Qué haces?

-Necesito salir, tengo que ir con Lily.

-¿Lily Potter? ¿Irás hasta Inglaterra para ir con los Potter? ¿Sola?

-Puedes acompañarme si lo deseas.

-Eso no es algo para considerar.- Hauquet tomó igual su abrigo, pero de repente sintió como la mano de Levana sobre su pecho, lo detenía.- No te dejaré ir sola. Te podría pasar algo y no me lo podría perdonar. Aparte…Los aurores andan por todas partes y se dice que los dementores igual. Levana, las cosas no están seguras ni fácil allá afuera.

Levana bajó la mirada, esquivando la de él y suspiró. Había prometido a su amiga que siempre iba a estar con ella, como ella la había ayudado a salir adelanto con lo de su padre. Tenía que ir a salvarla. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Pero la mirada suplicante de Hauquet la hacía dudar. Él era mucho en su vida, habría también dado la vida por él.

La amenaza de nuevas confusiones y de nuevas decisiones que tomar sobre dos cosas que te importan por igual empezaban de nuevo a atacarla. Se mordió con más fuerza el labio inferior, sintiendo como poco a poco se hacía daño a sí misma, con lo desagradable que resultaba tomar decisiones. ¿Cuál debía ser la correcta?

-Debes quedarte con los niños, Quet.- Levana encontró un escape pero al igual otra preocupación. – No me va a pasar nada. Solo iré con los Potter. Quiero saber cómo esta Lily. Estar embarazada no es algo fácil.

Hauquet suspiró, dejando de nuevo el abrigo sobre el perchero.

-Quiero que te mantengas en contacto. No confíes en nadie que no conozcas. Llévate tu varita- Hauquet parecía demasiado preocupado.

-Tranquilo no olvidaré nada.- Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.-Tomaré un tren hacia Francia y luego tomaré un barco hacia Inglaterra.

-¿Transporte muggle?

-Es lo más seguro.

Hauquet pareció convencido con la idea.

-Muy bien, me parece más seguro.

-Iré con los niños, ahora vuelvo.- Levana salió hacia el patio, donde sus hijos jugaban. Viktoire estaba jugando con un caleidoscopio que Hauquet le había regalado hace unas semanas. Brandon y Brendan jugaban con el lodo que sucedía por la lluvia que caía por la noche.

-¡Mamá!- La niña fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de Levana. Se levantó con sus pasitos torpes y fue hacia su madre.

-Vik- Se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió los brazos, recibiendo a Viktoire con gusto entre sus brazos.- Pequeña, ¿Cómo te la pasas? Veo que te gustó el regalo de papi- dijo, arreglando el cabello oscuro de su hija por detrás de las orejas.

-Los colores me gustan.- contestó con voz cantarina y jugó con el pelo de su madre.

Levana sonrió con ternura y besó la mejilla con hoyuelos de Viktoire. Esa niña era la cosita más valiosa que podía tener, aparte de sus dos hijitos más pequeños. Sus hijos podrían ser lo que más querría proteger en el mundo. Era el producto de las personas a las que más había amado. A los dos hombres a los que ella había entregado su corazón. Uno había desaparecido, pero una parte de él aún perduraba en el recuerdo de su hija, y el otro era el padre de sus hijos, quién vivía con ella y quien la había cuidado con fervor. Los ojitos azules verdosos de su hija-idénticos a los suyos- la miraban y una sonrisa con pequeños dientes blancos hacía sonreír a Levana.

-Sí, son hermosos. Con el sol son aún más.- Levana miró por detrás de su hija y llamó a los gemelos, para que fueran con ella.  
Brendan fue el primero en reaccionar. Le pegó con la mano llena de lodo en la espalda a su hermano y fue hacia su madre. Brandon siguió de inmediato a Brendan, lleno de lodo hasta los codos.

-Mamá, hicimos un castillo. ¡Pero Brandon lo ha aplastado!- Brendan hacía berrinche, abrazando a Levana y mirando con desprecio notable a Brandon. Viktoire le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a su medio hermano.

-Brandon, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Levana lo interrogó con toda la paciencia del mundo, si Hauquet le había enseñado algo, en cómo cuidar a sus hijos, era la paciencia.

-No es cierto, mamá- Brandon se abrió paso entre Brendan y Viktoire y miró con carita piadosa a Levana.- Le había dicho a Brendan que un Colacuerno Húngaro había pasado por encima del castillo y lo había roto.- Brandon se cruzó de brazos, mirando feo a su gemelo.

-Tranquilos los dos.- Levana, con la misma manga de su blusa, empezó a limpiar las manchas de lodo sobre las caras de sus dos hijos.- Solo venía a decirles que saldré por unos días. No se preocupen por mi ausencia, pequeños, estaré aquí en máximo unos dos días.

Viktoire levantó preocupada la mirada y se hizo un pasito para atrás, dejando solos a sus hermanos con Levana.

Brandon y Brendan abrazaron por igual a su mamá y ella les hizo prometer que obedecieran a su padre, tratándole de no hacer la vida tan imposible por unos días. Ellos dos asintieron (aunque ella sabía muy bien que no le harían caso). Les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente y entonces Levana fue hacia Viktoire, quien tenía baja la mirada y sus mejillas redondas y un tanto voluminosas, estaban coloreadas con un familiar color rojizo.

-¿Qué tienes, Vik?- Levana llevó una mano ahuecada hacia la barbilla de su hija y con ternura y delicadeza de madre, levantó su pequeño rostro para que la mirara.

-No quiero que te vayas, mami- Viktoire hablaba con algo de capricho escondido en la voz.

-Oh querida, estaré aquí pronto. Ni te daré tiempo de extrañarme.- sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y abrazó a Viktoire.- Sonríe siempre, pequeña, y quiere a tu padre. Sé que tú te portarás igual de bien que siempre.- Viktoire sonrió levemente, y asintió ante lo que le iba a prometer a su madre.

-Muy bien. He de irme, antes de perder el tren.- Levana se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el pasto que se le había pegado en los pantalones de mezclilla.- Los amo.- Dijo.

Se dio media vuelta y sintió como la pesadumbre de que extrañaría a sus hijos el poco tiempo que iba a estar afuera, empezaba a resentirse.  
Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Brandon y Brendan regresaban a jugar con el lodo, y que Viktoire se sentaba en el suelo. No quiso voltear a ver qué era lo que su hija hacía en realidad. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de quedarse con ella. No…Debía de ser fuerte a la tentación. Perdería el tren.

Caminó de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa. Hauquet la esperaba. Su abrigo lo tenía puesto y las llaves de un carro en las manos.

-¿Qué haces?- Levana se puso su abrigo y avanzó hacia el Gryffindor.

-Te iré a dejar a la estación. Es lo menos que podría hacer.- Se encaminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y dio paso a su esposa, que suspiraba.

-¿Quién cuidará a los niños? Hauquet, no.

-Jilloul puede hacerlo. No por nada hemos contratado a un elfo doméstico, Levs.- Levana caminó hacia la salida y se detuvo frente a Hauquet.

-Sabes que no confío en ese elfo.- Levana bajó mucho la voz, para que solo Quet pudiera escucharla.

-Es buen elfo, Levana. No pasará nada, ni siquiera una hora tardaré en regresar. Ya aseguré la casa.- Hauquet sacó la varita de su bolsillo e hizo un movimiento sin magia con ella- Aparte, el que siempre ha sido sospechoso a los elfos, soy yo.

Hauquet Blaccwen al estar en Hogwarts un día había comido un pedazo de calabaza hechizada. No tenía idea de que él estaba "intoxicado" y veía elfos por doquier. Lo peor del caso era que aunque hubiera deshecho el hechizo, los recuerdos no se habían ido de su cabeza y él ya tenía la idea que los elfos lo atacaban.

-Bueno, está bien.- Levana aceptó y dejó que Hauquet la acompañara.

Subieron al auto, un auto muggle que a Hauquet le habían regalado para disimular.  
El viaje a la estación de tren no estaba muy lejos. El viaje fue en completo silencio y mientras tanto Levana tenía mil cosas en la cabeza. Siempre tenía cosas en la cabeza, eso era algo que la caracterizaba.  
En su mente pasaba lo que haría cuando estuviera ya en Inglaterra, lo que le diría a Anne cuando la viera, qué haría cuando estuviera cara a cara con los mortífagos, qué sería lo que pensaría Hauquet cuando ella regresara, qué pasaría en su ausencia.  
Pero a pesar de todo el optimismo vago podía darle esperanzas. No podía dejar a su amiga de ese modo, tenía que ir por ella.  
Llegaron al fin a la estación. Estaba llena por Muggles y uno que otro mago encubierto y disimulado.

-Algo que no te pregunté era si llevarías maleta- Hauquet abrió la puerta de su esposa, para que ella saliera del auto. Levana bajó y miró a Hauquet, tragando saliva con dificultad. De los nervios se le había olvidado empacar aunque sea dinero.

-Serán pocos días- Desvió la mirada. Levana era muy mala para mentir y sus mejillas siempre la delataban-No necesitaré mucho, sólo iré a visitar a Lily, no creo necesitar mucho.

Hauquet levantó una ceja y se metió la mano al bolsillo.

-Muy bien, aquí tienes unos galeones.- le entregó cien galeones, abriendo la palma de Levana y depositando ahí el dinero mágico.

El sonido del tren que anunciaba la ida hacia Francia había llegado.  
Levana guardó el dinero en el bolsillo del abrigo y miró a Hauquet a los ojos. Él le sonrió de medio lado, como siempre lo había hecho y ella le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.  
Aunque ya fuera su esposo, hubiera tenido unos gemelos con él, vivía en la misma casa, compartían todo, incluyendo una vida, y lo veía a diario, aún sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía de esa manera.

-No olvides escribir, Levana- dijo Hauquet. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella ocultó su rostro en el hombro de él, inhalando su aroma tan familiar y soltó un leve suspiro lleno de próxima nostalgia al separarse de él y de sus hijos.

-Lo prometo Quet.- dijo ella, su voz ahogada por el hombro de Hauquet contra su boca.

Él se separó un poco de ella. Bajó un poco el rostro para estar a la altura del de su esposa. Levana cerró los ojos y recibió el beso de Hauquet. Ella acarició su cabello rubio con los dedos y luego su mejilla. Lo iba a extrañar, aunque fuera a separarse de él unos pocos días. Era tan esencial en su vida que le dolía no verlo unas horas. Tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por su mejor amiga, que igual había sido fuerte por ella misma.

El sonido del tren volvió a insistir, invitando a todos sus pasajeros a abordar.

Levana sintió las lágrimas al borde del derrame. Se separó sin muchas ganas de Hauquet, mientras él aún acariciaba su mejilla. Ella sintió su roce, lo sintió con amor y dio un paso hacia atrás en camino hacia el tren blanco que preparaba ya motores para avanzar.

-Cuida a los niños, Quet. Nada de consentirlos demasiado.- Levana le sonrió ampliamente a su esposo, mientras aguantaba con muchas ganas el llanto de la despedida.

-Lo prometo, serán mucho más maduros cuando tú regreses. Aunque sea en tres días.- bromeó Hauquet y le guiñó un ojo a Levana.

Ella trató de serenarse, respirando profundamente.

-Te veré mañana- Hauquet y Levana habían usado esa expresión desde hace tiempo. Para ellos podía significar: te veré en poco tiempo.  
Hauquet sonrió de la sola manera que podía sonreírle a su esposa.  
El sonido del tren replicó de nuevo y una voz en alemán dictaba que saldría en tren en cinco minutos.

-Te veré mañana- Contestó él.

Levana se dio al fin la media vuelta, con todo el trabajo del mundo y con la mirada un poco borrosa por las lágrimas, se encaminó hacia el vagón del tren.  
Desde la puerta se despidió con la mano del hombre al que amaba. Él le devolvió el saludo. Lo contempló por última vez ese día; sus ojos azules y brillantes a la luz del sol, su mirada noble y cariñosa, su tez bronceada y su pelo rubio y alborotado, su gran tamaño de estatura y recordando su nombre en cada facción de él.

Buscó lugar y encontró uno con rapidez junto a una ventana. Se asomó por ella, con la necedad de seguir viendo a Hauquet por ella. Levantó una mano, recargándola contra el frío vidrio y miró con nostalgia contenida a Quet.

El tren empezó a avanzar.

El viaje a Inglaterra empezaba ahorita. Pronto vería a su amiga.  
Sin embargo muchas ideas y miedos le atemorizaban.  
Memoró el rostro de su familia por una vez más, antes de perder de vista a Hauquet.  
Suspiró y se acomodó en su lugar.

El gran problema era que no sabía si iba a regresar…


	16. Rechazada

Rechazada

Rabastan Lestrange miraba hacia la ventana de la sala donde siempre habitaba con su hermano Rodolphus.

-Buenos días, Rabastan- una voz masculina llegada de la entrada de la sala atrajo la atención del mortífago, haciendo que mirase sin mucho interés hacia el dueño de la voz.  
No era nueva la voz para él, conocía muy bien esa voz. Día tras día se había visto obligado a escucharla.

No contestó ante el saludo, solo arrugó la nariz y se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana, ignorando a Regulus Black.

-¿Y Rodolphus? Vaya, se me hace sorprendente no verlo por aquí. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Rabastan, aburrido de entablar una conversación, quería terminarla de una vez por todas.  
Se giró en el sillón donde estaba sentado, encarando a Regulus.

-Está en perfectas condiciones, no necesita tu supervisión, Black.- Rabastan dibujó en su rostro una desagradable sonrisa medio torcida.

Regulus levantó una ceja, un tanto contrariado.  
Rabastan se volteó satisfecho, aún sonriendo e ignoró lo más que pudo a Black.

Regulus tomó el mismo asiento que siempre. De repente entró a la habitación la misma de siempre; Annelyne Wist. Con su encantadora y enfermiza sonrisa, su andar torpe y claramente llamativo, con sus ojos que querían ser inocentes y no lo eran, con aquella manera de ser suya que solo hacía que todos se preocuparan por ella. Rabastan la detestaba.

La sola presencia de ella hacía insoportable la habitación. Memoró la vez de cuando él la había acorralado en séptimo grado.  
Ella iba caminando hacia la oficina del profesor Slughorn, él la había acorralado, a punto de lastimarla…Si no hubiera sido por el odioso de Bartemius, el hedor a tejón hubiera desaparecido hace mucho.  
Wizzt, como él la llamaba, era una Hufflepuff que muchos consideraban especial. Ella no tenía muchos amigos en su propia casa y se había buscado amigos donde no le incumbía meter su nariz de tejón. Una tejona en un nido de serpientes. Y lo que Rabastan temía; varias serpientes habían sucumbido ante el encanto del roedor.

Regulus al ver a la nefasta de Wizzt se levantó del sillón y enseguida fue a besar su mano, como gran idiota que siempre se le había hecho Black a Rabastan.  
Vio como ella dirigía su mirada hacia donde él estaba. Él tenía ganas de echarle un crucio pero sabía que no le iría del todo bien si lo hacía. Algún día podría hacerlo y… Oh como lo disfrutaría.

-Con tu permiso, Lestrange.- Regulus se fue con Wizzt, dejando sola la sala para él…o eso pensaba.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. El eco de los pasos lejanos se iba haciendo cada vez menos audible.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, Rabastan?- Una voz femenina, ligeramente aguda y hermosa resonó en los oídos de Lestrange.

-Bellatrix, hermosa cuñada mía. Me honras con tu presencia.- Rabastan se levantó del sillón donde se sentaba y tomó la mano de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix Lestrange Black. Era la bruja más pura que jamás había conocido Rabastan. Si su hermano no estuviera casada con ella, él mismo le hubiera ofrecido matrimonio, sin importarle si lo rechazaba.  
Le tenía envidia y también le tenía resentimiento a su hermano. No trataba a Bellatrix como se merecía. Lo único que lo podía "consolar" sería que llevaba el mismo apellido que él portaba con gran orgullo; Lestrange.

Bellatrix sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura que contrastaba con sus ojos y su cabellera.

-Por favor, siéntate.- le ofreció su asiento.

La bruja tomó asiento con elegancia digna de una Black y una sangre pura y miró a Rabastan, quien tomó asiento a un lado de ella, jalando otra silla.

-¿A qué debo tu lujosa presencia?- Bellatrix era la reina de la Oclumancia, su rostro blanco era frío y cruel, lo más hermoso que Rabastan podría ver en su vida, no parecía expresar ningún sentimiento ni una expresión.

-Te tengo propuestas, cuñado.- Bellatrix podría pasar por una muñeca de porcelana. Siempre parecía ir al grano sin rodeos.|

-Propuestas…Parece ser algo digno de mi importancia. Sobre todo al venir de tus labios, Sra. Lestrange.

Bellatrix oscureció su mirada y sonrió de medio lado.

-Hay ratas en la casa. Sólo quiero ahuyentarlas.- Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron con malicia.

-Que grandiosa coincidencia…Al parecer compartimos _enemigo._

-Ella no es digna de llamarse enemiga mía. Es muy poca cosa para merecer mi odio. Al parecer ya ha ganado el tuyo.

Rabastan no supo qué contestar. Bellatrix tenía razón pero era demasiado tarde. Rabastan odiaba con todo su ser a aquél desperdicio de vida andante.

-Vine a ayudarte. No lo suelo hacer jamás, pero tú eres de mi aprecio.- Bellatrix estiró su mano pálida y rozó la mejilla de Rabastan con el dedo índice, dejando un leve deseo en el mortífago.

"_Maldito mi hermano por poseer a tan perfecta mujer" _Se repetía rato a rato.

-Me parece un gran honor.- dijo Rabastan, enderezándose, sin perder ni un momento su fría y desagradable expresión.  
Los ojos azules marino de Rabastan no dejaban de contemplar a Bellatrix, que su malicia tan natural fluía de ella a grandes chorros.- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Es simple. Ella misma caerá.- Dijo entre una sonrisa.

-Explícate.- Rabastan se acomodó en la silla, con mirada pensativa.

-Te lo dejo de tarea, Rabastan.- Bellatrix se levantó de su asiento, dejando caer su larga túnica hasta el suelo, levantando una leve capa de polvo proveniente de la madera.-Sólo te diré…El amor siempre es el mayor dolor.- Soltó una risa aguda y con un dejo de demencia en ella.

Bellatrix Lestrange salió de la habitación, dejando a su cuñado profundamente concentrado en sus palabras. Y encontrando un plan siniestro que no solo podría acabar con el hedor a tejón, sino también con mucho dolor…

Anne siguió a Regulus hasta al familiar Salón.  
Llevaba más o menos unos cinco meses en la casa. Nada era muy fácil, las cosas se complicaban cada vez más, pero el solo hecho de que Anne fuera mujer, no era tan importante como los hombres en aquellas misiones que Anne desconocía.  
Bellatrix era la única que era llamada realmente por Lord Voldemort y ni Alecto ni ella eran muy "solicitadas" por el Señor Oscuro.

Anne de repente no podía evitar sentirse menos ante los demás. Las cosas eran extrañas en aquél lugar. Nadie parecía realmente tener sentimientos. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que pasaba en la cabeza de los demás. Su única puerta hacia el mundo eran Regulus y Cissy, aunque Cissy ya tenía un embarazo más avanzado y ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo como solía hacerlo con Anne.

Había empezado a creer que Barty de nuevo se abriría de nuevo, cuando esa noche él había dormido junto a ella, ella entre sus brazos pero luego, al siguiente día descubrió que nada había cambiado, cuando ella amaneció sola en la cama de su habitación. Y en cuanto a Amycus…Él era historia realmente antigua.

-¿Algo te incomoda, Anne? Pareces preocupada por algo.- Regulus tomó su varita en alto y prendió la chimenea del lugar. Hacía frío.

-Simplemente…Creo que no encajo aquí.- Anne tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y miró hacia la chimenea, teniendo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas? Eres muy buena haciendo hechizos, y tus artes oscuras son muy amplias. Te tienen muchos aprecio, Anne, aunque les cueste demostrarlo.

Anne suspiró y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Regulus, fijos a los suyos.

-¿Lo dices por Bartemius y Carrow?- Regulus cuestionó directamente, frunciendo el seño, como esperando la respuesta.

-No- se apresuró a contestar ella.- No, no es eso… Es que… ¿Cómo lo explico?

-Sólo dilo Anne.

-Sigo extrañando mi vida anterior a esta.

-Con los Diggory.

-Con Levana…- Contestó entre susurros Anne.

Regulus suspiró y se enderezó en el asiento que ocupaba.

-No puedo hacer nada por ti…Lo siento mucho pero hay cosas que se desean con fervor pero no son fáciles o simplemente no hay solución a esa nostalgia.

Anne sonrió tristemente de un lado, esquivando la mirada de Regulus.

-Quisiera ir a una misión. Quiero sentirme útil.

-La paciencia es oro. Sólo espera y verás que eres útil ya.

-¿Qué pasa en el mundo exterior?- Anne quiso cambiar bruscamente de conversación. No quería seguir contando más de sus problemas, estaba harta de solo ser ella misma.

De repente Regulus se puso nervioso. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera. ¿Desde cuándo Regulus Black tenía cambios de expresión?

-Nada que se pueda llamar interesante, Anne.- Regulus levantó la barbilla orgullosamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Anne bajó la mirada, y emitió lo que pareció ser un gruñido. Regulus la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se animó a preguntar el joven de pelo oscuro.

-¡Eso!- Anne levantó el rostro rojizo y lleno de contrariedad. Regulus alzó ambas cejas, interrogando con la mirada a su aprendiz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Regulus preguntó con toda la calma posible.

-Cuando pregunto qué pasa nadie me responde. ¡Me excluyen absolutamente de todo!

Regulus volvió a suspirar y tomó la mano de Anne entre la suya.

-Annie, nadie es excluido de nada. Hay cosas que solamente no puedes enterarte, porque simplemente no entenderías.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Regulus. Pero si no sirvo aquí y no "entiendo" lo que pasa en esta casa y en este mundo, debería irme.- Anne retiró su mano de las de Regulus y se paró del sillón, algo molesta.

-No digas tonterías, Annelyne. No tiene sentido lo que me dices ¿Te estás escuchando?- Regulus le hizo segunda, levantándose del sillón y acomodándose su vestimenta pulcramente arreglada.

-No son tonterías. Qué lástima que lo veas de ese modo, Arcturus.- Anne no podía evitar sentirse rechazada. Cada vez se volvía más como aquellos mortífagos: Fríos, calculadores, crueles, arrogantes y soberbios. Anne no se daba mucha cuenta de ello, podría ser que tuviera otro tipo de educación y que jamás hubiera sido escogida por el sombrero en Slytherin, pero las influencias contaban.

Anne dio un paso hacia el frente, dejando atrás a Regulus, quien ponía en ese momento los ojos en blanco y daba señal de seguir a Anne donde ella se dirigiera.

-No puedo explicarte aunque quisiera.- Regulus logró detener a Anne con solo el sonido de su voz.- Lo haré, pero no ahora.

Anne se dio la vuelta, encarando de nuevo a su amigo.

-Confiaré en ti. Aunque seas un mortífago, tendré que confiar en ti.

Regulus dibujó una seca y leve sonrisa en su rostro. Su pelo oscuro contrastó con sus dientes blancos y la palidez de su piel.

-Supongo que podremos regresar a la normalidad.- Regulus se acercó a ella y le ofreció el hueco de su brazo. Ella sonrió a respuesta de la acción de Black y aceptó su brazo, pasando el suyo por el hueco del de él.

-¿A esto llamas normalidad?- Dijo Anne, mirando el rostro de Regulus.

-Podría decirse.- Regulus y Anne empezaron a avanzar hacia las escaleras. La meta era la cocina, así que mientras tanto en el camino platicaban de cualquier vanidad que encontraran, pero sobre todo sobre los entrenamientos que hace meses ya llevaban…


	17. Amistad

Amistad

Si en una enciclopedia común de las que estaban en la biblioteca de Hogwarts encontrabas la palabra "Amistad" venía una definición; La amistad es una relación afectiva entre dos o más personas. La amistad es una de las relaciones interpersonales más comunes que la mayoría de las personas tienen en la vida.  
Era dificil de interpretar a decir verdad.

Annelyne y Levana se conocieron el primer día de clases en Hogwarts, cuando iban en el expreso y cuando solo contaban con 11 años de edad. ¿Quién diría que una chica polo opuesto a otra iban a ser como medias naranjas?  
Levana era una niña realmente dulce, su manera de ser era tan inocente y ella era tan tímida que llamaba la atención considerablemente, aunque eso fuera lo último que querría. Había vivido educada solamente por su padre y sus únicos amigos eran un amigo imaginario y su padre. Era una persona demasiado acostumbrada a la soledad y los temores eran muy efectivos en ella. Cuando entró a Hogwarts su manera de ser cambió considerablemente, aunque aún algo de su pasado había influido en ello.

Annelyne era diferente; siempre había sido muy reservada con ella misma. No contaba muchas cosas a otras personas. Ella había sido acostumbrada a depender más de su hermano que de sus propios padres (quienes en realidad no le hicieron mucho caso) y siempre había tenido cierta simpatía hacia lo oscuro. Cuando entró a Hogwarts ella era muy independiente y siempre había pensado en esa manera, de que lo primero que debería de cuidar era ella, como siempre hasta su misma amiga le había enseñado. Con el paso del tiempo conoció a otras personas y poco a poco el dicho de "Antes tú que los demás" no podía cumplirse del todo. Siempre era muy misteriosa aunque al fin y al cabo sus secretos salieran al aire en un poco de rato después. Con el paso del tiempo ella se volvió un poco más insegura, y se sintió por primera vez dependiente de otras personas.

Bueno, pues dos polos opuestos hacen una perfecta unión. Dos amigas distintas, una sin otra no podrían sobrevivir. Desde pequeñas se habían logrado entender muy bien.  
Cuando el padre de Levana murió; se fue a vivir a casa de su mejor amiga y la relación de las amigas creció mucho más, hasta el grado de que Levana podría ser una _Wist _más.

Levana Krzyzewski miraba distraídamente por la ventana, estaba llegando ya por fin a Inglaterra. Había tomado un tren hacia Francia y luego un Ferri, que la llevaría directo a Inglaterra. Tenía todos sus planes bien memorados en la mente; primero iría con los Potter, pero encontrando el riesgo de que Sirius Black aún viviera con su amigo James, preguntaría sobre la poca información que para Levana podría ser oro para encontrar a su amiga y luego ir directo al nido del asunto.  
Sirius Black… Podía sentirse cohibida aún ante su presencia, el tiempo no borraba muchas cosas, pero podría quizá sustituirse por el tremendo amor que alguna vez había sentido hacia él.  
El vaho que salía de su boca empañaba la fría ventana, nublando la vista del paisaje de los principios de Inglaterra.

El pitido de llegada del Ferri la sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad. La gente empezó a levantarse de sus asientos, esperando a que la puerta de salida fuera abierta. Levana se quedó sentada, esperando a ser la última en el Ferri para salir con cautela. Estaba rodeada de Muggles y eso de alguna manera la intimidaba, después de vivir muchos años entre magia.  
Había llegado al país del que literalmente había escapado. No pertenecía a aquél lugar, no era inglesa, ni sus padres lo eran.  
Y de nuevo a enfrentar cosas que hubiera preferido olvidar.

El Ferri se vació rápidamente y ella al fin se levantó del asiento caminando hacia la salida. La señorita que generalmente era llamada azafata, le sonrió y le habló en un perfecto inglés de nacimiento.

-¿No olvida nada, señora?- La azafata miró con extrañeza las manos vacías de equipaje a Levana y luego la miró a ella con curiosidad.

-No traigo conmigo equipaje, buenas tardes.- Levana contestó con un inglés perfecto pero con un fuerte acento ruso.

Levana salió de la estación de Ferris y tomó un taxi, dando la dirección de los Potter, la última de la que había sabido; el Valle de Godric. Era un pueblo muggle con gran cantidad de historia mágica.

El día pasó más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.  
Todo pasó en menos de dos horas. Entró a la casa de los Potter, los únicos habitantes eran James y Lily. Lily se alegró mucho al verla y estuvieron platicando los tres largamente en la sala principal. Levana tenía que preguntar sobre Sirius pero James fue más rápido y le comentó que Sirius había decidido ir a Rumania un tiempo.  
Lily y Levana platicaron sobre el bebé de Lily que venía en camino. Se alegro bastante por ella y el ambiente se tornó agradable con la presencia de viejos amigos.  
En un tiempo había llegado la hora de tocar el tema al que en verdad venía;

"-No sé exactamente donde esté esa casa. Sirius me ha dicho que está en Londres."- Dijo Lily, abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes.

"-Yo he visitado su casa.- James interrumpió por un momento a su esposa- Es la Grimmauld Place 12. Está justamente en Londres, a unos veinte minutos de la estación King ´s Cross, no será dificil llegar. El gran problema será entrar."

"-¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"- La casa está oculta. Debes de abrirla con un conjuro. Está protegida con un encantamiento Fidelius desde que teníamos Sirius y yo unos doce años. El guardián es Regulus Black, los Muggles no verán la casa pero tú si estás atenta, hallarás con facilidad."

Levana salió del Valle de Godric, tomando un tren directo hacia Londres. Su punto de partida fue la estación de trenes King´s Cross y de ahí fue ubicando poco a poco las calles.  
Y al final llegó; Grimmauld Place. Las casas eran confusas, como bien había dicho James. La 11 y la 13 estaban casi juntas, dejando un espacio imposible para otra casa, que sería la 12, la casa que Levana buscaba.

Rebuscó su varita en sus pantalones y la sacó de frente, por si la necesitara en cualquier momento.

Siguió a su imaginación mágica, que era la que le decía que por algún lugar debería de estar escondida la casa.  
De pronto, una enorme casa estaba frente a ella. No supo qué había pasado… La magia podría ser sorprendente, en muchos aspectos, aunque fueras maga de nacimiento.

La casa era como de unos seis pisos, la entrada era muy amplia y no muy acogedora, tenía un aspecto tenebroso.

Había llegado…Todo de repente se le borró de la mente. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Sabía lo que Anne hacía ahí dentro, estaba con los mortífagos…La secta a la que Annelyne se había unido a los 15 años.  
Ahora ella estaba ahí, arriesgando su vida para salvar de un error a su mejor amiga.

¿Qué era la amistad para ella?  
El querer a Anne, y el que ella la quisiese a ella. El poder confiarle cualquier cosa porque sabía que su amiga va a estar ahí cuando lo necesite, va a saber cuándo escucharla y en qué momento darle un consejo. El ser de ella y ella ser suya. Otra forma de llamar hermandad, no las unen lazos sanguíneos, pero las unen sentimientos, millones de experiencias felices y trágicas y… secretos.  
Secretos que había guardado mejor que nada en su corazón y en su mente. Que cuando su amiga la necesitara ella siempre iba a estar ahí. Las promesas podrían ser más importantes que la vida propia de una y la otra.  
Lo más importante sería; siempre pensar en el bien de tu mejor amiga…

Levana suspiró profundamente, prensando una manera de lo que vendría después. Qué iba a hacer en el siguiente paso de su plan.


	18. Lestrange, el tiempo llegó

Lestrange, el tiempo llegó.

Bellatrix Black miró por la ventana y sonrió complacida a los que sus ojos presenciaban. Sus predicciones habían salido exitosas.  
Su pálido rostro, contrastado con sus ojos oscuros al igual que su melena larga y hermosa, sobresalía en el cuarto sumido en oscuridad.  
Bellatrix vio como una chica de cabellera rubia esperaba ser atendida en la puerta principal.

La mayor de las hermanas Black salió de su habitación, bajando con envidiable elegancia las escaleras hasta el Lobby de la mansión. Plasmó una fría sonrisa en los rojos labios y abrió la puerta, quedando frente a la chica recién llegada.  
Los amplios ojos verdes azulados la vieron con inesperada sorpresa, Bellatrix dejó de sonreir y miró con asco a la Ravenclaw que desde Hogwarts ya conocía.

-Krzyzewski.- Dijo con indiferencia en su voz un tanto aguda.

Levana no dijo nada al principio y Bellatrix sintió el tanteable miedo que emanaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué vienes a buscar por aquí? ¿Se te perdió algo? Aquí no hay gatitos.- Lo dijo en tono de burla y meneó con ironía su cabeza.

-Vengo por una amiga.- Contestó solamente. Levana siempre había sido para Bellatrix nada en sí. Siempre había sido un _estorbo _y un desperdicio de sangre. Siempre tan buena y tan inocente que su inocencia no servía para nada. Ahora estaba ahí frente a ella, una parte esencial para su perfecto plan.

Bellatrix sonrió malosamente y sacó su varita del bolsillo, apuntando firmemente y con velocidad hacia la garganta de Levana.

-¿Creíste que entrarías así sin más?- Bellatrix meneó la cabeza, poniendo cara de tristeza sarcástica y una fingida cara larga que mostraba verdadera burla.- Harás lo que yo te diga, pequeña Ravenclaw.-Le habló al oído, susurrándole. Levana se quedó quieta, su respiración era entrecortada. – Imperio- Susurró macabramente tras una risa aguda que le causaría escalofríos a quien fuera.

Levana se quedó estática, a los pies de Bellatrix, quien sostenía en lo bajo la varita, obligando a Levana a obedecer sus órdenes bajo el maleficio Imperio.

-Pensé que sería más dificil…Oh, que estupidez la mía al haber pensado en eso- No habló con alguien en especial.- Tu hermosa cara me tenta a un Crucio…- una nueva risa gutural salió de los labios de Bellatrix- No, creo que guardaré lo mejor para el final.

Bellatrix Black sonrió con suficiencia. Se acercó con parsimonia a Levana y con una mano acarició suavemente la mejilla de la _invitada_. Levantó de improviso la mano y la soltó un bofetón sobre la mejilla a la mujer, dejando una marca roja en ella.

-Nada personal, querida, simplemente por gusto…

Rabastan Lestrange llegó a la habitación de Bellatrix, donde había sido llamado. Abrió sin pedir permiso y cuando lo hizo encontró a una mujer oscuramente bella sentada en una cama. Su cabello negro cubría sus hombros desnudos, su cuerpo esbelto era adornado con un vestido ajustado de terciopelo verde oscuro, y su rostro estaba lleno de ego. Lestrange se puso en extremo serio, como siempre era él y pronunció una reverencia ante la dama.

-Justo a tiempo, Rabastan.- dijo Bellatrix Black.- Nuestra invitada de honor ha sido llevada a sus aposentos. Lestrange, ha llegado la hora.

-Barty, creo que sabes de qué hablo.- Rabastan arrastró las palabras como Malfoy normalmente hacía. Barty Crouch Jr. Se giró de su silla para ver a Rabastan.

Barty no dijo nada, se quedó viendo fijamente a Lestrange, tal como si fuera un insecto.

Una risa ahogada se dejó escuchar en la habitación, conllevada por el sonido de unos tacones, acercándose a donde Barty.

-Crouch, no hagas oído sordo a lo que sabes que no te gustará escuchar.- Bellatrix llegó al sillón y se sentó a un lado de él, en el brazo del sillón. Barty no hizo ningún movimiento y no dijo palabra. Rabastan gruñó levemente.

-Entonces no me equivocaba…Ella es tan débil como siempre demostró ser.- Barty al fin la miró. Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente, enseñando los dientes, y se acercó peligrosamente a él.- No lo quieres creer, es lo único que te debilita.

-¿Cuál es el truco aquí?- Barty se alejó de Bellatrix, recargándose más en el respaldo de la silla y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Querido, Wist solamente ha sido un estorbo aquí. Creo que es hora de que demuestre lo que aprendió y de una vez por todas que sirva para algo en su inútil vida.- Bellatrix apretó los dientes, produciendo un leve chasquido y luego se alejó de Barty para mirar a Rabastan, aún parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Lo que Bella quiere decir es que planeamos fortalecer a Wist.- Rabastan imrpovisó.

-¿Qué quieren hacerle?- Puso en defensa Barty.

-¡Oh por favor, Bartemius!- Bellatrix se paró del brazo de la silla y miró furibunda a Barty.- Qué ingenuo eres, la debilidad te ha vencido. ¡Eres un idiota por haberte enamorado de ella!- Su rostro de hielo daba miedo al solo verlo, la amenaza en sus ojos oscuros era visible.

Barty se puso de inmediato de pie. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y avanzó hacia Bellatrix, amenazándola con el arma en mano. Rabastan se puso en defensa, apuntando a Barty, sin embargo este no se movió, acorralando a Bellatrix con la punta de la varita en su cuello.

-Lo que haya sentido en un pasado se fue, Bellatrix. Quizá puedes ver por mis pensamientos pero ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo sentimientos?

-Ni tú te has creído tus propias palabras, Crouch. Hierba mala jamás muere.- Sí, Bellatrix quería provocar a Crouch, no lo pudo haber hecho mejor.- Te has hecho tan blando que ahorita mismo no podrías atreverte a matarme…-Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia y se acercó de nuevo a Barty, mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo como la punta de la varita se encajaba más en su delgado cuello, pero no le importó, siguió mirando los ojos verdes de él.- Hierba mala nunca muere… a menos que repares la enfermedad…

"_Déjame ayudarte a repararla…" _La peligrosa bruja se apoderó de la mente de Crouch, enviándole mensajes por medio de esta y descubriendo igual sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Rabastan veía desde lejos, apuntando a Barty por si se le ocurría hacer un movimiento de varita. Sus ojos azules escrutaban con envidia la cercanía en la que Bellatrix estaba a Crouch. "Ella jamás se interesará en él." Se repitió para sí.

"_Sólo tienes que seguir mis consejos. Sólo debes dejar salir tu Barty interior." _Bellatrix apartó la vista de los ojos de él y se hizo hacia atrás, liberándose de la presión de la varita de Barty.

Crouch tragó saliva. Sabía que su mente había sido invadida con facilidad por la bruja y que en sus palabras había cierta verdad.

-Antes de que ella llegara eras el que gobernaba aquí, eras el que destacaba de los demás tontos de este lugar. Eras al que Voldemort podría confiar…No eres ya más que basura, Crouch. Hasta Regulus tomó tu lugar.- El veneno en las palabras de la mujer influenciaron bastante en Barty. Apretó los labios.

-¿Crees que me he debilitado? Soy el mismo de siempre, podría matarte ahorita mismo, pero sé que me arrepentiría.- Barty recuperó la distancia que había entre ellos. Los dos quedaron de nuevo a pocos palmos de rostro a rostro. Barty levantó su varita y apuntó de nuevo al cuello de la mujer. Ella sonrió de medio lado y él la imitó.- Bella querida, eres valiosa. No podría matar a tan valiosa adquisición. Tus palabras son sabias y llenas de razón…Sólo una cosa más.- Barty entrecerró los ojos y de nuevo el tic que siempre le venía se apoderó de su rostro. Lamió sus labios con precisión, pareciendo una serpiente.- ¿A qué viniste exactamente? A burlarte de mí,- su voz sonó fría y su rostro estaba serio con una máscara de crueldad- o a hablar de Wist. Puedes confundirme a veces.

-Wist es mortífaga, Crouch. Si ella va a permanecer aquí, debe de ser parte de nosotros… Convéncela de que lo haga.- Ella se paró de puntitas y besó rápidamente la mejilla de Barty, quién dejó con la mirada ensombrecida y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-Lo haré- Dijo él con determinación.

Bellatrix se dio vuelta, miró a Rabastan rápidamente y luego levantó la frente con orgullo. Su plan iba tal como lo tenía contemplado.  
Paso 1. El amor te lleva a hacer tonterías.- La rubia de Ravenclaw había justo llegado esa mañana a la casa de Grimmauld Place, había caído el pequeño pajarillo en la trampa del reptil.  
Paso 2. El amor jamás tendrá lugar sobre la ambición. – Ahora una herramienta esencial, un actor principal formaba parte de la obra.

Paso 3. El amor siempre es el mayor dolor… ¡Que se abran los telones! La función está por comenzar… 

Las cuatro y veinte. Se le hacía tarde para llegar a los cursos de diario que tomaba con Regulus.  
Tomó su varita, su capa negra y se apresuró escaleras abajo para alcanzar a su amigo quien la esperaría en la estancia de siempre; la sala.  
La casa estaba silenciosa como siempre, los pasillos estaban vacíos, la cocina desierta y fría, el eco de sus pasos resonaba en las paredes como si la casa estuviera abandonada.

Llegó al umbral y para su sorpresa Regulus no estaba ahí…El fuego de la chimenea continuaba prendida, pero no había rastros de que alguien viviera en esa habitación.

Anne se quedó a veinte pasos de los sillones, pasando por su cabeza si se iría de ahí o si mejor esperaba a Regulus. Al sentir tanta soledad una extraña sensación de escalofríos la recorrió. Se llevó las manos a los brazos como si quisiera protegerse de ningún frío y caminó hacia la chimenea.

-Buenas tardes- Una voz ronca y fría se dejó escuchar por la sala. Anne se quedó donde estaba, con las manos en alto y una expresión clara de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Hola?- Contestó con una pregunta, no sabía bien de quién era la voz y si no había alucinado.

-Wizzt, ¿Esperando a tu amigo?- El sonoro uso de las "z" fue de inmediato reconocido para Anne.

-Lestrange… ¿Dónde está Regulus?- Dio un paso hacia atrás. Rabastan y Anne jamás se llevaron bien. Lo único que podían llamarle a lo suyo era odio. Era un odio ancestral, un odio que uno de ellos aprovecharía para acabar de una vez con el otro cuando tuviera la mínima oportunidad.

-Te ha dejado sola e indefensa, pequeña tejoncita.- Rabastan se dejó ver. Su pelo alborotado y rojizo, su capa oscura, sus ojos azules marinos fríos, calculadores y colmados de ambición.- No sé qué haces aquí. ¿Por qué entraste aquí? No te quedaba de otra. Nadie te quiere aquí, Wizzt, te has dado cuenta de ello, ¿No es así?

Las palabras de él resultaban veneno para ella. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina y su respiración se aceleró levemente. Se hizo un paso más hacia atrás, evitando a Rabastan lo más que pudiera.

-¿Dónde está Regulus?- Esta vez fue casi una súplica. Se sentía acorralada, como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba casualmente con Rabastan a solas. Sabía que esta vez no estaría Barty para salvarla…Eso había pasado ya hace muchos años, las cosas habían cambiado, todo lo decía de esa forma. ¿Y si no había escapatoria?

-Regulus no está esta vez, niña- Una nueva voz fría y muy parecida a la de Rabastan se escuchó en la sala. Rodolphus Lestrange se levantó del mullido sillón que estaba a un costado de la ventana amplia y miró con recelo a Anne. Rodolphus era un hombre demasiado alto, corpulento y era más apuesto que su hermano. La madurez era increíble en su rostro, una madurez cruel y fría, sus ojos eran más azules que los de su hermano y su pelo era rojo como una manzana. Anne lo miró y abrió mucho los ojos, aterrorizada por los hermanos Lestrange.  
Jamás había dirigido palabra con Rodolphus, el mayor, pero sabía que podría ser mucho más peligroso que Rabastan mismo.

Anne se armó de valor y levantó el rostro, enfrentando a los dos pelirrojos y apretando con fuerza los puños a su costado para contenerse. Sentía que de un minuto a otro sus pies no la quisieran sostener más.

-Rabastan, no quiero pelear más contigo. Si tu remordimiento será para siempre quiero que sepas que ya no es mutuo.- No supo qué más decir.

-Eres simplemente un ratón de alcantarilla, Wist. Un desperdicio de la señal que llevas en el brazo. No eres merecedora a ella.

-Lestrange, suaviza tus palabras.- Otra voz masculina llegó a los oídos de Anne. La voz era claramente familiar y un enorme alivio recorrió su estómago.

-Barty…-Susurró, al sentir a sus espaldas la presencia del mago.

Anne se volteó, mirando a Barty. Él tenía una fría expresión en su rostro, no había ninguna expresión en ella. Detrás de él venía Bellatrix, quien caminó directo con Rodolphus y se colgó de su brazo con una expectante sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.

-Wist.- contestó Barty con tremenda frialdad que recorrió el más recóndito lugar en el corazón de Anne. Ella se estremeció un poco y bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Crouch, dile a Wizzt que simplemente no forma parte de nosotros y que jamás lo hará.- Rabastan levantó la voz de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¿Bellatrix?

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

Dos mortífagos llegaron a la escena. Amycus y Alecto Carrow.

Anne se empezó a sentir en verdad una rata de alcantarilla. Sentía la mirada de todos encima de ella y la presión podía ser tanteable.

Barty se acercó a ella. Su expresión no era dulce, era más bien arrogante y soberbia.

-Demuéstrales que ya eres parte de nosotros desde un principio, Wist.- Barty lo dijo más como un reto.- ¿O acaso has perdido el coraje?

-No he perdido nada.- Anne apretó los dientes.- Yo ya soy parte de ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo. Tengo coraje necesario para estar aquí y sé que puedo ser mucho mejor que cualquiera de ustedes.- Casi lo gritó. La arrogancia de los demás también había sido influencia en Anne. Ella ya era una perfecta soberbia. Si ya en su vida había echado a alguien un maleficio imperdonable, ella era capaz de muchas cosas.

-Vaya Wist…Parece que tienes visitas.- Amycus levantó una ceja al avisar y miró luego a su hermana, como si pidiera explicaciones.

Evan Rosier reía incontrolablemente. Entró a la habitación, secundado de una chica menuda y de pelo castaño claro que gemía, ahogando gritos de dolor.

-¡Levana!- Anne reconoció de inmediato a su mejor amiga. Sintió como el corazón se le encogía y se alejó un paso hacia atrás de Barty, tropezando con Amycus, quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Demuéstrales entonces, Wist.- Barty no pareció darse por vencido en sus palabras. Amycus no dijo nada, pero Anne pudo tantear la rigidez con la que actuaba.

Levana estaba atrapada por Rosier, quien la había encantado. Su aspecto era demacrado, sus ojos azules verdosos estaban rojizos del llanto, el rostro antes hermoso y limpio ahora estaba rojo y en algunas partes se podía apreciar moretones. Ella estaba tirada a los pies de los mortífagos y al escuchar a Anne gritar su nombre, dejó escapar un leve gemido que pareció ser un susurro, pronunciando el nombre de su amiga con los labios partidos.

La risa aguda y macabra de Bellatrix puso más ritmo a la _escena. _Los gritos de Levana, las risas de Rosier y de Bellatrix…Todo a una coordinación sorprendente.  
Los tacones de Bellatrix se escucharon por la sala y la bruja llegó a un lado de Levana. Sacó su varita y sonrió mirándola. Se agachó un poco para estar su rostro a la altura del de Levana.

-Veamos, veamos. Me debes un maleficio, pequeño pajarillo.- Bellatrix se enderezó y levantó su varita con gracia.- ¡_Crucio! _

Levana se retorció en sí misma aullando de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, sintiendo como se hacía más daño.

Anne miró sin poder hacer nada, sentía el dolor de su amiga en ella misma. Quería empujar a Bellatrix para que dejara en paz a Levana, quería acabar con el dolor.

-¿No demostrarás nada, Wist?- Barty seguía presionando.- ¿Por qué estás entonces aquí?

Anne quería taparse los oídos, evitar escuchar las palabras de Bartemius y los gritos tortuosos de Levana. Quería callar de una vez por todas las risas burlonas de varios mortífagos en la sala.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Annelyne?

Anne cerró los ojos con fuerza y deslizó su varita por entre la manga y la sujetó con fuerza.

-¡Basta!- suplicó y quiso ponerse de rodillas.

Rabastan dio un paso hacia donde estaba Bellatrix y con su varita apuntó a Levana y pronunció otro Cruciatus.

Un nuevo grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Levana.

-Responde mi pregunta.- Dijo Barty una vez más.

-¡¿Para qué más iba a meterme aquí sino por ti?- Soltó de una vez Annelyne a Barty en la cara.

Barty no dijo nada más, se quedó meditabundo, pensando en lo que debía de pensar.

-¡Annelyne, sólo hazlo ya!- Alecto gritó desde el rincón que compartía junto a Rodolphus quien miraba divertido la escena.

Anne sabía a lo que Alecto se refería.  
Bellatrix y Rabastan continuaban torturando a Levana y Evan seguía usando el maleficio Imperio sobre ella.

"¡Jamás serás parte de nosotros!" Las palabras de Rabastan eran claras en su mente.

"Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no puedes saber" Regulus parecía de nuevo hablarle al oído.

"No eres digna para esto" "Jamás serás una Slytherin por más que quieras serlo" "Desperdicio de sangre…" "Debilucha" "Pobre tejoncita…" "Basura" "¿Buscando a tu querido Crouch?" "Indefensa e inútil roedor."

Todo lo que ella quería bloquear vino a su mente. Sentía sus piernas temblar.

Un gritó gutural manifestado por Levana sacó de sus pensamientos a Annelyne. Sintió cómo un sudor frío recorría su espalda.

¡Ya debía acabar con ese dolor!

-No debiste de haber llegado aquí, Levana.- sus palabras sonaron distantes ante sus oídos. Miró a Levana, sin concentrarse en ella, solo podía poner atención a lo que su mente le dictaba. Levana notó la mirada de su amiga y le ofreció una leve sonrisa, como siempre lo había hecho…

Dio un largo suspiro, tomó su varita con firmeza y cerró los ojos.- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Bellatrix Lestrange sonrió ampliamente, dejando su varita a un lado.

Paso 4. Sufrimiento…Misión cumplida. Y se cierran los telones…

Levana´s Memories

"La noche empezó a volverse confusa, el frio invadió mi cuerpo, aún te sonreía, dándote confianza, dándote mi vida, pidiendo que confiaras en mi, que me mantuvieras con vida.

Aquella mirada que siempre me dirigías, esa que hacía que cualquiera que llegara a tu vida tomándote en brazos apreciando tu compañía, tu mirada antes llena de luz y de vida.

Nada estaba bien, yo lo sabía, lo sentía, y lo entendía, pero eso no me lo impedía, aun te sonreía, pero yo sabía que a pesar de lo que pasaría siempre me amarías, suspiraste, y lo dijiste; pronunciaste el hasta luego..."


	19. 60 minutos antesLevana

60 minutos antes…una grata eternidad (Levana)

La celda oscura se arremolinaba a mi alrededor. No sabía exactamente donde estaba y ni siquiera sabía si estaba en una celda, podría estar en una habitación o hasta en un patio, no pude distinguir nada, solo sabía que hacía demasiado frío y que los labios me dolían de partidos.  
Mi cuerpo temblaba sin compasión y mis cabellos caían como campanos de hielo que sólo herían mis mejillas.

-Sácala de ahí Rosier.- una voz dura llegó a mis oídos. Me traté de reincorporar, apenas arrastrándome por el suelo de piedra y haciéndome daño en las palmas de mis manos.  
La voz no parecía muy lejana y mi mente veía una escapatoria de la soledad que desde hace unos tres días había tenido que sufrir.

-¿Quién da la orden?- Una voz menos dura pero igual de arrogante rompió el silencio. Esa voz sí se me hacía familiar y de sólo recordarla sentí como los bellos de mis brazos se erizaban por el recuerdo ingrato que tenía sobre él.

-Suéltala de una maldita vez, yo lo ordeno ¿No te da basto?- De nuevo esa voz. Sentí una esperanza enorme que jamás hubiera agradecido más. Un diminuto rayo de luz en la oscuridad siempre era grato.

Silencio…  
Me acurruqué en mi esquina del lugar, enterrándome la piedra de la pared en la espalda y acerqué mis sentidos al lugar donde correspondía la fúnebre voz a la que se me dificultaba identificar.

Algo pasó de la nada.  
Primero el sonido de una puerta chirriante, luego el sonido a metal y luego una luz cegadora me acogió.  
Me estremecí en donde estaba, acurrucándome en mí misma y protegiendo mi cuerpo con los brazos.

-La pequeña ave ha salido de su nido y ahora vuelve por su tejoncita.- Un rostro hostil apareció frente a mí, haciendo que tragara saliva con dificultad por mi garganta adolorida.

Vi como _mi salvador _ levantó su varita y me apuntó sin más.  
"Imperio" dijo con elegancia extraña y sentí como mi cuerpo se separaba de mi capacidad y me dejaba sin voluntad.

-Levántate.- Ordenó el sujeto. Mis piernas adoloridas por los crucio que me habían impuesto días anteriores se levantaron, produciéndome un dolor agudo. No pude evitar nada. Me levanté y un nudo en la garganta me produjo también un nudo temeroso en el corazón.

El hombre se acercó a mí, siendo iluminado por la poca luz que entraba desde la puerta donde pronto íbamos a salir. Él era muy alto y pálido, su boca era una línea recta y tenía un toque elegante y maquiavélico, era muy parecido a su hermano y su pelo oscuro lo delataba. Rodolphus Lestrange me miró como si fuera una sanguijuela, aunque sus ojos calculadores igual eran vacíos.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que no te metieras en asuntos que no te incumben?- Parecía mi padre regañándome. El recuerdo de él y el de mi madre hicieron eco en mi corazón, produciendo un dolor más intenso en mi cabeza.

No pude contestar, no me estaba permitido. Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en mi garganta. Las lágrimas pidiendo piedad se empezaban a arremolinar en mis ojos algo borrosos. ¡No! ¿Qué hacía? No me podía dejar vencer tan fácil. Bueno, podrían pensar que quizá yo fuera inocente y sensible pero se equivocaban en muchas cosas. Había venido aquí por mi amiga y no me podía ir sin ella.  
Me tragué mis palabras y mi dignidad para levantar la frente en alto con mucho trabajo.

-Rosier, llévala a la sala.- Lestrange bajó su varita, quitándome el hechizo y dejándome caer al suelo, ya que mis piernas no lograban sostenerme por su propia voluntad.

Evan Rosier apareció de repente y se acercó a mí, con esa varita tan temida.  
Me preparé…Cerré los ojos y esperé a lo que mi destino deparara.

De repente sentí como mi cuerpo se desprendía de mi voluntad de nuevo y luego volví a despertar un tiempo después. Mi cabeza me dolía demasiado y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones.  
Estaba en una habitación amplia y oscura.  
¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí? No lo sé. Me mantuvieron cautiva en otra habitación en donde lo único que pude ver fue una ventana muy alta y sentir un horrible olor nauseabundo en el pesado ambiente.

Y de nuevo inconsciencia…

Me llevaban arrastrando, tal como si yo fuera un costal de papas que fuera algo estorboso y pesado. No me sentí indignada, más bien sentí pena por mí misma.

Levanté un poco la vista, lo más que pude y logré divisar a todo a mi alrededor. Era una casa de paredes amplias y altas, el suelo era de madera y era polvoso en exceso. Mis ojos me ardían por el polvo y las lágrimas acumuladas y mi cuerpo se había rendido hace mucho, sin muchas esperanzas de volverse a levantar en esos momentos.

Carcajadas y gritos de ironía llegaron a mis oídos.

Muchas voces empezaron a colmar el aire. Solamente una voz logró prenderse a mi atención.

-¡Levana!- Annelyne estaba ahí. Una sacudida de alivio me invadió, ese alivio que no era más que irracional. Sonreí un poco, levantando mis ojos para poder contemplar lo único que me mantenía aún cuerda. Anne estaba frente a mí; su rostro horrorizado y sorprendido era para que me pusiera a llorar. Apenas había cambiado un poco, su pelo era desordenado y la palidez que pocas veces lograba demostrar estaba apoderada de sus mejillas. Frente a Anne estaban los dos hombres a los que les debía este momento: Amycus Carrow y Barty Crouch Jr. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si jamás los hubiéramos conocido?  
¿Rencor? No le guardaba a nadie rencor, solamente tenía lástima por lo que la influencia de una persona podría equiparar en otra.  
Mis ojos cansados no se dejaron vencer. Sí…Aún podía triunfar.

-Anny- Mis labios lograron pronunciar. Era un sonido lastimero y se escuchó más como un gemido de algo moribundo…_No Levana, no tienes que pensar así._

Mis voces jamás me abandonaron.  
Me ceñí al recuerdo de ellas como al recuerdo de mi amiga, que se ocultaba en la muchacha de mirada oscura que estaba frente a mí.

Anne logró escuchar mi susurro, pero no fue la única.  
Evan puso su varita en alto y el color rojizo y ya familiar que afloró de su punta me envolvió en un _crucio. _  
No pude evitarlo, los gritos desgarradores que me dejaban ronca se lograron escapar de mi boca. Un intenso dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. ¿Alguna vez te han atravesado miles de alfileres al mismo tiempo? Eso era poco a comparación de lo que podías sentir con ese hechizo.  
Me quise hacer la fuerte y levanté mi rostro para que Anne pudiera verme.

La risa que siempre me había congelado la sangre se escuchó por todo el lugar. Bellatrix se acercó a mí y de nuevo otro hechizo maldito. Me encogí en mí misma, amortiguando el horrible sentimiento de agonía. Tenía que resistir…Lo podía hacer, pero poco a poco mis esperanzas decaían. Miré de nuevo a Anne, quien estaba completamente pálida y su cuerpo delgado temblaba sin parar. La miré con deseo, con deseo de que escuchara lo que venía a decirle. "¡Annelyne!" Gritaba en mi interior. "¡Abre los ojos! No debes de estar aquí, vuelve conmigo y con tu familia" Más mis labios no se pudieron mover.

Una voz grave y familiar empezó a _alentar _a Anne a seguir con lo que él decía sería su destino. Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda y un mareo intenso se adueñó de mi cuerpo, la quería hacer entender.

Preferí hacer oídos sordos a todo, quería desaparecer y no haber venido. Yo no debía de estar ahí, pero tampoco ella. Annelyne tenía una familia, un hijo pequeño, un esposo y el amor de una amiga, si quería el mundo su familia y yo no dudaríamos en tratar de conseguirlo.

_Debes de ser fuerte, jamás te debes de dar por vencida. Si ellos te hacen llorar y tienes miedo a la oscuridad no olvides que siempre hay una luz a la cual seguir…_

Una niña de ojos azules y de pelo revuelto me miró con el rostro arremolinado.

-¿Quien soy en realidad?- Me preguntó.

-Eres Annelyne Wist, la chica que conocí en el gabinete del tren el primer día que vine a Hogwarts, la niña que me vio hacer el ridículo un millón de veces por nervios…- No dudé en contestar, sonriendo ampliamente y tratando de darle color al rostro de la chica.- La Hufflepuff que aunque no se sienta que pertenece a ese lugar, ahí es donde pertenece, porque es perseverante, original, simpática…Eres Anne, la primera persona a la que llamé amiga, ella eres.

Volví a mi cruel realidad, el cuerpo ya no me respondía y yo ya estaba en pleno suelo, sujeta de nuevo por el hechizo imperio que Rosier tenía sobre mí. Me dejé ser controlada como un títere y cerré los ojos por un momento, tratando de rezarle a Merlín porque ella pudiera comprender. Al recordar mi infancia con la suya, una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios, agrietados. Sí, el movimiento dolió pero ya no podía ni sentir nada, ya me estaba haciendo inmune a los dolores sin importancia.

-¡Annelyne, sólo hazlo ya!- Alecto Carrow gritó desde donde estaba, mirándome con frialdad en sus ojos pero igual con el rostro pálido y lleno de horror.

Supe a qué se refería.

Le quise decir un hasta luego al mundo. ¿Qué quise en esos momentos? Hauquet.  
Hauquet parado en la estación, con su sonrisa de lado a lado, una flor en la mano que sería para mí, su cabello revuelto por el aire, su ambiental manera de ser y su calidez.  
Brandon, Brendan…Viktoire. Oh, mis pequeños hijos…Viktoire crecería fuerte y hermosa como su padre, sería tan valiente como él y también sería como su padre adoptivo…Jamás le dije la verdad…Mis gemelos, mis gemelos serían apuestos, serían inteligentes y sonrientes, irían a Durmstrang, se graduarían y llevarían una vida como la que en esos momentos añoré.

La noche empezó a volverse confusa, el frio invadió mi cuerpo, aún le sonreía, dándole confianza, dándole mi vida, pidiendo que confiaras en mí, que me mantuvieras con vida.

Aquella mirada que siempre me dirigía, esa que hacía que cualquiera que llegara a su vida tomándola en brazos apreciando su compañía, su mirada antes llena de luz y de vida.

Nada estaba bien, yo lo sabía, lo sentía, y lo entendía, pero eso no me lo impedía, aun le sonreía, pero yo sabía que a pesar de lo que pasaría siempre me amaría, suspiró, y lo dijo; pronunció el hasta luego...

Un último recuerdo vino a mi mente y me aferré a él, mientras poco a poco mis sentidos iban desapareciendo y mi cuerpo inerte caía tal cual en el duro piso de la habitación. Sirius me sonreía, con esa pícara risa de un joven de 17 años, sentí su fuerte mirada en mí y sus brazos me podían rodear.

Una última imagen fue lo que vi…Mi amiga parada en medio de la devastación. 1000 batallas ganadas…1001 no.


	20. Barty Crouch Jr

Barty se quedó donde estaba. Miró el cuerpo inerte de Levana y no pudo sentir más que lástima por ella. ¿Lástima? Siendo sincero…No sentía nada, se sentía vacío, como si todos sus sentimientos hubieran desaparecido junto con su _libertad_. ¿Quién querría libertad cuando podría ser mano derecha del Maestro? Indiferencia fue lo que se sintió capaz de sentir.

Las palabras de Wist aún resonaban en su cabeza, la risa de Bellatrix, las miradas nefastas de Lestrange, los quejidos de Levana, la voz ridícula de Amycus…Pero lo que más destacaba podían ser sus palabras.

Fin del acto, había dicho Bellatrix. Ella estaba satisfecha de lo que había logrado y Rabastan irradiaba la misma felicidad. ¿Y Barty?  
La misma expresión de siempre era la que mantenía él en su rostro.

Tragó saliva lentamente y se alejó de la sala sin decir palabra. Sabía que todo había pasado pero que nada había pasado en realidad. En un momento todo volvería a ser como antes…O eso creyó.

Subió rápido las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación como hacía a diario.

¿Quién era Barty Crouch Jr?

Había nacido en cuna privilegiada, con sangre Black/Crouch. Pero tenía el des fortunio de ser hijo de Bartemius Crouch…  
Barty sacudió la cabeza, dejando su vida pasada a un lado.

Bartemius había cambiado mucho desde niño. Fue criado estrictamente, pero era sumamente consentido por su madre, quien le dio todo lo que hubiera querido. Era sumamente egocéntrico, heredado de su padre, quien cargaba un importante puesto en el ministerio de magia y era verdaderamente inteligente, con una mente tan retorcida capaz de ayudar al señor Tenebroso a cualquier plan que se le ofreciera. Algo así era Barty, un hombre con dos metas en la cabeza: Ser diferente a su padre y hacer que el Señor Tenebroso tomara el poder de todo mundo mágico. Sólo así, Barty sería honrado y aplastaría como el insecto que era, a su padre y a sus colegas…

Bartemius caminó por la habitación completamente vacía. Sintió el hielo rozar sus mejillas y saboreó el frío tiempo que hacía en esos momentos.  
Llegó directo hacia donde la cama tendida estaba. Siempre había sido muy pulcro, aún sin tener la necesidad de Winky y sus orejas andantes por su hogar.

No se podía quitar las palabras de Wist de la cabeza. Aún ese "Lo hice por ti" lo hacía pensar.  
Si tan solo ella pudiera saber que aún la quería. Era mentira todo lo que le había dicho a Lestrange, era mentira desmentir lo que sentía por ella y era una verdadera estupidez haberla guiado hasta ahí.  
Anne no podía correr la misma suerte que ellos, ellos ya se habían comprometido. Por un momento pensó que ella lo hacía por el mismo deseo sobre la magia oscura, pero no; ella lo había hecho por él.  
Ahora venía la parte donde Barty se arrepentía. Tendría que hablar con ella en algún momento o sino seguir con su plan de ignorarla hasta que se hartase y decidiese huir de ahí…Aunque ya todo era demasiado tarde.

Ahora maldecía a Regulus, a Amycus y a todos los que habían hecho sentir bien en aquella casa a Wist. Hasta Narcissa, quien esperaba un hijo, hubiera sido más considerada y alejar a su mejor amiga de ahí.  
Pero…Considerándolo, era lógico todo. Si Narcissa no hubiera recogido a Wist y la hubiera traído a Grimmauld Place, quizá Narcissa ya estaría o torturada o muerta.

El acontecimiento de hoy era algo decisivo, era algo que Barty ya no podía cambiar. ¿Todo en realidad seguiría normal?

Barty en realidad ya no sabía si estaba tomando el rumbo correcto…  
"¡No Bartemius! No puedes cambiar tu manera de pensar por una chica. Ella ha cambiado, al igual que tú. Ella ha tenido hijos, ha estado casada, ha de amar a Carrow más de lo que te amó a ti."

Genial…Ahora la historia se repetía.

-¿CROUCH?-Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. La voz era conocida…Hablando del rey de roma.

Barty miró de mala gana la puerta, esperando a escuchar de nuevo la réplica. Amycus estaba fuera y no sabía con qué razón.

-¡Crouch, ábreme!-Ordenó Amycus, dando de nuevo golpes a la puerta.

Barty no se levantó de donde estaba. Con varita en mano, Barty hizo un movimiento de muñeca y la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, dejando entrar a un Amycus contrariado. Se cerró la puerta tras de él y entonces Amycus encaró a Barty.

-Explica. ¿Qué fue toda esa escena de abajo?- Amycus venía armado con su varita, como sería obvio. Apuntaba a Barty y éste sin embargo le devolvía la mirada con astucia y sin preocuparse en realidad. Sabía que Amycus no lo mataría. ¿Un crucio? ¿Acaso en serio pensaba atacarlo a él?

-¿Tengo que saber yo?

-Estabas involucrado, ¿Qué no?- Amycus entrecerró los ojos, como si sospechara algo.

-¿Complot? Estás loco, Carrow. Largo de aquí. No sé por qué me vienes a preguntar todo esto.

-Wist ha usado el Avada Kedavra. No creo que haya sido a la ligera, Crouch. Ella no es así.

-Escúchate nada más, Carrow. Pero mira nada más; el gemelo está enamorado- Barty inquirió, con un tono meloso para Amycus. El pelinegro lo miró con mala cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Crouch? No seas idiota. No puedo enamorarme- Amycus desvió su fría mirada hacia otro lado, esquivando ante todo a Barty, quien se burlaba ahora de él.

-No me engañas. No defiendes a esa mujer por nada. Si hubiera sido otra hubieras optado por ignorar lo que pasó y listo. En cambio estás defendiéndola.

-No defendí a nadie en esas palabras, Crouch. Solamente quiero saber qué planea Bellatrix en todo esto. Y no, no estoy enamorado de Wist.-Sus palabras eran mitad verdad, mitad mentira. Obviamente no podía soltarle a Barty la verdad. Para empezar, ambos habían sido mejores amigos en el colegio y Barty había sido pareja "oficial" de ella, más como su "buen" amigo, Amycus tenía que guardar para siempre lo que había sentido y lo que al parecer volvía a sentir por ella. Luego, ambos…los tres ya eran mortífagos y era imposible enamorarse y aparte aún le costaba trabajo no escuchar ridícula la palabra _amor_ a Carrow.

Barty no dijo nada más. Amycus solo lo miró con algo de recelo. Sabía que en Bartemius nunca había que confiar, ya que nunca se sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su retorcida mente y qué era lo que en realidad iba a hacer o cómo iba a actuar.

-Está bien.-Dijo solamente Barty. Ya no había sonrisas en su rostro, ya no había ningún gesto de burla, ya ni siquiera tenía su varita en alto.

El chico castaño se levantó de la cama como si Amycus ya se hubiera ido y empezó a caminar hacia una mesita. Cada paso que daba volvía loco a Carrow.

-¿Está bien? ¿Sólo dirás eso, Bartemius?- Amycus no se la podía creer. Barty era un tipo tan brillante que no iba a desistir con un "está bien". Amycus parecía en verdad furioso, y apretaba la mandíbula, sin desviar su mirada de Barty.

-Sí.

Amycus se acercó a él, con un par de zancadas. No pudo resistir tanta indiferencia por parte de él en ese momento.

Amycus tomó a Barty por las solapas de su capa y lo acercó a él, obligando al alto mortífago a mirarlo. Barty a penas y se inmutó, miró con curiosidad al que era su mejor amigo y levantó una ceja, con ese gesto tan arrogante que era propio en él.  
Carrow seguía con la varita en mano y apuntaba con ella a la quijada de Barty. Miraba con rabia al mortífago. Lo empujó a la pared, mas no lo soltó.

Barty tuvo que evitar reír.

-Escúchame bien, Crouch. Esa chica me importa, sí, me importa demasiado como para saber qué fue lo que planeaste junto con Bellatrix y con Lestrange. No me creas idiota, yo sé que estás detrás de lo que pasó, te vi llegar con tu sonrisa de "no se metan conmigo" y entonces todo pasó. No la estoy defendiendo, no tendría sentido hacerlo. ¡Está bien, lo admito!- Amycus hizo una pausa antes de que dijera en un tono de voz elevado, sin embargo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Barty lo escuchara;- ¡Amo a Annelyne Wist!

Barty sonrió satisfecho. Siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-Excelente, Carrow-Dijo Barty, tomando su varita y apuntando al pecho del mortífago pelinegro.- ¿Ves? Yo nunca miento y mucho menos me equivoco. Vas a arrepentirte por lo que me acabas de confesar, Carrow, claro que lo harás. Y no solamente recibirás castigo por mí…-Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro frío de Barty, quien de nuevo se burlaba de Amycus.-Bien, alguna vez fuiste mi mejor amigo. Pero, oh vaya, hemos crecido y ya no estamos en el colegio, Carrow, para que me vengas con esas tonterías. Ya no somos unos adolescentes ¿Escuchaste?

Amycus no dijo nada. Sentía de un momento a otro que Barty iba a hacerle algo, su varita estaba firmemente apuntando hacia su pecho y en cualquier momento podría decirle adiós a la vida o sufrir un crucio letal.

Barty sonrió. Esa sonrisa cínica que al propio Carrow; el maestro de la arrogancia y el cinismo, ahora temía por su vida y miraba con temor a Barty.  
Barty entonces levantó su varita y mencionó: _Crucio_…Haciendo que Amycus frente a él, se retorciera del dolor, quedando en el suelo y apretando los dientes para no gritar.  
Barty detuvo el maleficio y con el uso simple de la varita, hizo que su amigo se levantara del suelo, quedando a flote y justo delante de él.

-Entonces ¿Te quedó claro? ¿O te lo digo una vez más?- Barty. El temible Barty Crouch Jr. Amycus respiraba agitadamente, mirando con rabia al mortífago poderoso que justo lo había puesto a maleficio. Levantó muy débilmente su varita. Entonces Barty lo soltó y éste cayó al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso.

-Ya verás…Crouch- Dijo con trabajos Carrow, con la varita en alto y mirando con resentimiento a su amigo.

-No vale la pena, Amycus. Estás demasiado débil para siquiera quitarme la varita.- Dijo Barty con media sonrisa. Se hincó, mirando a su amigo de frente, quien aún estaba en el suelo con esa lastimera posición.-No me obligues a usar un _Oblivate _en ti…Vamos, Carrow. Por los viejos tiempos.

Amycus no podía responder. Cualquier cosa que hiciera ahora estaría usada en su contra.

-Entonces no le comentarás a nadie sobre esto. Ni siquiera a Alecto…Si no quieres que ella sufra la misma suerte.- Barty sonrió y le revolvió el cabello negro a Amycus, quien lo miró con rabia y contrariado.-Y claro, no olvides que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Amycus trató de levantarse poco a poco del suelo. Había quedado humillado frente a Barty. Barty por lo tanto camino hacia la ventana y se sentó en el marco de ésta, mirando a nada en lo particular, ignorando ya la presencia de Carrow.

Amycus salió de la habitación, con un dolor horrendo en el pecho, provocado por el _Crucio. _Dejó a solas a Bartemius. No iba a volver a entrar ahí ni loco.

En cuanto caminaba hacia su habitación se encontró con quien menos esperaba…


	21. Paranormal

-Bien hecho, Wist.- Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa de suficiencia y con esa arrogancia que siempre llevaba encima de ella. Rabastan no paraba de reír. Era una risa cruel y llena de satisfacción hacia lo que había hecho. Annelyne estaba en trance, viendo el cuerpo de su amiga…  
Barty y Amycus ya no estaban en la sala. Anne sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, y no había nadie quien la sostuviera aunque sea.  
Quería igual que Regulus o Narcissa estuvieran ahí. ¿Qué pensarían ellos? Era una idiota… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?  
Levana…con sus ojos azules aún abiertos, con una expresión de disgusto, pero sin embargo con comprensión en sus facciones. Lo último que había visto; un rayo verde, llamado por su propia mejor amiga. Eran como hermanas, habían sido hermanas más de alma que de sangre. Ella siempre había vivido para Anne y Anne para Levana. Todo había dado un repentino cambio.

-¡Mataste a Krzyzewski! ¡La mataste Wist! ¡Lo hiciste!- Rabastan festejaba. Obviamente todo era un plan. Sabía el mortífago que ella acabaría derrumbada…

Un nudo enorme se agolpaba al pecho de Anne. Su respiración apenas era perceptible y su palidez era alarmante. Sentía cómo todo el mundo se le venía abajo y sentía que nadie estaba ahí ahora para ayudarla con el peso.

Los oídos le zumbaban y las carcajadas de Bellatrix aún resonaban en sus oídos. Anne miró a su alrededor, desesperada, en busca de alguien a quien en verdad pudiera confiar. No…no estaba ni él. El maldito cobarde había huido. Barty había huido de esa escena en cuanto terminó. Lamentablemente no había terminado…Apenas había empezado.

Anne sintió la necesidad de abrazarse a sí misma. Había hecho un maleficio imperdonable, lo que había salido pro su varita era algo que no podía reparar…A la chica que estaba frente a ella, inconsciente, pálida, demacrada y con una leve sonrisa en los labios…era ella, su mejor amiga, la que siempre estuvo con ella cuando la necesitó.

No podía llorar. No se sentía en derecho de hacerlo, todo había sido un error y ahora ese error no tenía vuelta atrás.  
Sintió un terrible mareo, había quedado muy débil por el maleficio y nadie estaba ahí para sostenerla si caía. Nunca lo hubiera hecho, nunca hubiera conocido a Bartemius, nunca hubiera prometido nada a una temprana edad, nunca hubiera salido de su casa, nunca hubiera existido. El hubiera no existe y ya todo era demasiado tarde.

El pecho le oprimía y todo a su alrededor parecía alucinación.  
A sus pies aún estaba el cuerpo de Levana. La opresión era por el futuro. ¿Qué iba a pasar con los hijos de Levana? ¿Y Hauquet?  
¡No, Levana! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Nos vemos en la cena, Wist- dijo alegremente la bruja oscura, con su cabello alborotado y su sonrisa siniestra a todo lustre. Bellatrix salió, seguida de los Lestrange, los tarados que siempre irían detrás de ella, fuera donde fuera.

Alecto era la única que estaba en la habitación. Veía con frialdad en su rostro aún el cuerpo de Levana. Aunque ella lo escondiera, Alecto tenía un gran corazón, igual como el de su hermano. Los Carrow eran nobles, solamente regidos por la ley de su familia; una familia purista y rígida.

Alecto no supo qué decir, la sangre se le helaba. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no mirar a Wist. Pasó por delante de ella y por un momento se paró frente a ella. No sabía qué decir, pero sí qué hacer. Se agachó, y con la varita elevó a Levana sobre la cabeza de Anne, colocando a la chica en el sillón. Sin sabiendas a qué más decir, Alecto continuó, dirigiéndose directo a su habitación, sin más….

Annelyne se quedó ahí. Y entonces fue cuando se derrumbó.  
Se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de Levana y por inercia tomó de su mano, fría y pálida, la que siempre tomaba cuando estaba en momentos difíciles. Se imaginaba a Levana a un lado de ella, y Anne esperanzada veía el rostro de su amiga, que iba a revivir en cualquier momento y esa fría sonrisa petrificada en sus labios reviviría y esos brazos caídos la rodearían…Pero nada iba a pasar y bien ella lo sabía.

Anne sujetaba aún aferrada a su varita, la que había arruinado todo esa tarde, la que había acabado con todo, porque Levana le era casi todo a Anne.

"_Aléjate de ella, Anne. No va a regresar, no hay nada que puedas hacer… ¡Corre!" _Y aquella voz, tan fría, tan sabia había tenido de nuevo la razón. La consciencia era algo que jamás se iba a limpiar, lo que había hecho atormentaría a Annelyne desde entonces.

No resistió más. Era demasiada presión hasta en su propia cabeza.  
Se paró de un salto, guardando su varita debajo de la manga. Los ojos le ardían y la cara se contraía en dolor.  
Subió de dos en dos los escalones, ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran…Aún vivía en shock y en shock continuaría.

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, aterrada en verdad. Se abrazó después a sí misma, con las piernas a la cúspide de desmoronarse como el resto de ella. Todo había ido demasiado lejos. Primero había abandonado a su familia, había abandonado a Cedric, a su hermoso y querido hijo, había abandonado sin más a un esposo que la quería y la respetaba, había asesinado a su mejor amiga, se había alejado del mundo entero…Ahora estaba sola.

Sentía frío, era lo único que podía sentir.

Corrió por los pasillos, sintiendo el gran hueco en el pecho, tratando de huir de ella misma, en vano.

Entonces algo sólido apareció frente a ella. Algo sólido pero sin que llegara a lastimarle. Anne abrió los ojos e identificó a Amycus, quien la vio con una mirada que en su vida había visto. Sus ojos azules y fríos ahora estaban llenos de algún extraño sentimiento de piedad.  
Parecía todo irreal. Amycus la abrazó, sin decir nada, solamente la abrazó atrayéndola a él. Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, colocando sus brazos frente a ella, sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta era perceptible y cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban sin piedad en sus ojos rojizos. Dejó que éstas escaparan, que la acapararan, que Carrow la consolara.

Amycus jamás había actuado de esa forma. Solamente había sido una vez con su hermana, cuando eran pequeños, pero Anne era diferente. Le acarició el cabello con ternura, tratando de que ella se sintiera mejor, pero era claro que no lo haría.

Amycus Carrow, aquél mago que habría asesinado a otros sin importarle demasiado quiénes fueran, el mago arrogante, frío, cínico y cruel que muchas veces lo habían puesto en un lugar regido por lo que no era él.

Annelyne dejó que él la apretara hacia sí. La reconfortaba su presencia y las lágrimas que escurrían por sus pálidas mejillas eran acalladas por el pecho amplio de Amycus. Él no decía nada, no comprendía el dolor que ella ahora sentía. Sí, había cometido un error puramente humano. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Por amor?  
Quizá, por amor. Pero ese amor no era hacia él.

Anne parecía demasiado frágil para siquiera moverse por sí sola. Se había entregado a los brazos de Carrow y se había amoldado a ellos a manera de que ella no caería al piso frío.

Era un momento demasiado incómodo, nada de todo esto era normal. Amycus siendo amable y Anne derribándose. Era increíble pero una sola chica había logrado cambiar todo dentro de los mortífagos. Una chica Ravenclaw había logrado ablandar a muchos mortífagos en una sola noche.

Amycus sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era paranormal lo que hacía. No estaba muy acostumbrado a reconfortar gente y menos a una ella, a la persona que amaba y a la que podía proteger…Aunque estaba claro que no podrían estar juntos y Amycus ya tenía bando. Si Anne no lo tenía era su problema porque él seguiría recto a lo que había prometido desde Hogwarts. Era un mortífago y el exterminio de todo aquello impuro que existiera en esa vida debía de ser eliminado, así había recibido órdenes.

Aún abrazándola, Amycus la sintió muy débil. Ella estaba completamente derrumbada y no podría encontrar por sí sola su habitación sin sufrir una caída o toparse con Bellatrix o algún mortífago por ahí.  
Se separó un poco de ella y luego pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de ella, cargándola en vilo y recargando la cabeza pelinegra de ella sobre su hombro.  
Ella no tenía demasías fuerzas, así que se dejó acunar por Carrow aún con mil pensamientos aturdidores en su cabeza y su ser en un hilo.

Amycus subió un piso más de la gran mansión de Grimmauld Place y llegó a la habitación de Wist. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y cerró tras de sí después de pasar.  
La habitación era más espaciosa que la suya y era un poco más cálida aunque aquella noche estaba fría por la ausencia de aquella ex – sonriente mujer a la que le podía dar un poco más de vida.  
Carrow pasó sus ojos azules por todo lugar y llegó hasta la cama.  
Wist no pesaba mucho en sus brazos, de hecho siempre había sido demasiado menudita para el tamaño del mellizo. Caminó hacia la cama y depositó a la derrotada Hufflepuff en ella.  
No sabía bien qué hacer y sabía que esa noche era la última en la que él podía actuar de esa manera si quería conservar su cuello.

Se acercó a ella y con un leve roce en los labios la despidió. Anne ni siquiera abrió los ojos, estaba tan exhausta de llorar que no estaba consciente y Amycus sospechaba que había estado desmayada desde que había cedido en sus brazos.

La quería y por ello no debía estar con ella.

La cubrió con la misma sábana que estaba en la cama y la miró por última vez con atención. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío y las lágrimas, su cabello negro estaba algo alborotado y se acoplaba a su rostro, sus ojos cerrados escondían tras de sus párpados unos zafiros que a él le gustaba admirar, su boca, esos labios que tanto había ansiado, esos labios a los que podía ceder con facilidad, su cuerpo; menudo, desgarbado y delgado. Annelyne Wist.

Amycus se alejó de una vez por todas. Tomó una decisión y aunque esa decisión no fuera la que él quería le convendría. No, no iba a fallar a lo que había prometo por una chica, no iba a decaer en su misión.  
Soltó un suspiro resignado antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con apenas un chirrido que la puerta de madera ocasionaba por el tiempo.


	22. Abismo

Un gran abismo era lo que se extendía por delante de ella.  
Era de mañana y la luz del sol se colaba poco a poco por la ventana de la fría habitación. Era un sol desgastado, frío y sin brillo. Un sol que no sonreía al mundo porque el mundo no le quería sonreír a él.  
Annelyne estaba acostada en la cama. Las sábanas se pegaban a su menudo cuerpo y cubrían casi hasta su rostro pálido y pecoso. Sus ojos azules no mostraban ninguna emoción más que el vacío y sus labios no emitían sonrisa alguna ni tenían el propósito de hacerlo en un buen tiempo.  
En el abismo no hay nada, solamente está algún recuerdo que te hizo caer en ese espacio doloroso y te quedas ahí hasta indeterminado tiempo.  
Anne tenía ojeras alrededor se sus ojos azules y su melena desarreglada se sumaba al mal estado de la chica al no haber salido de la habitación desde hace tres días.  
Dos semanas sin comer, sin beber y sin haber hablado con nadie a consciencia. Solamente el recuerdo de su amiga era su compañía. Como Levana le había suplicado por su vida y ella se la había arrebatado.  
Hace ya dos semanas que todo había pasado y desde entonces nada había pasado.  
Anne ignoraba lo que se planeaba fuera de su habitación. Sí, aún era una mortífaga y sí, aún tenía que cumplir deberes que ningún mortal cuerdo querría elaborar. ¿Por qué se había metido en algo tan gordo como aquello? Al haber tomado su decisión a los dieciséis años había sido irresponsable, no tenía familia, y no creía que el riesgo fuera tan grande. Una vez hecha la promesa de servirle al Señor Oscuro no había vuelta atrás y no habría perdón si había traición.

Estaba segura que tarde o temprano tendría alguien que sacarla de la habitación, que alguien iría a reclamarle, a reñirla y a obligarla a seguir con su sucio deber.  
En las últimas semanas ella sola no habría podido sobrevivir si no hubiera sido por Regulus, Narcissa y Amycus. Éste último se había arriesgado a ir de escondidas al cuarto de la chica para protegerla del frío en las noches y darle de comer de vez en cuando, ya que sabía que ella sola no lo iba a hacer por su propia cuenta. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Anne no entendía por qué Amycus se arriesgaba últimamente tanto por ella. Ella no valía nada y ahí estaba el gemelo, sosteniéndola para que no se hundiera en el abismo. Era absurdo e irónico; vivía en una casa llena de mortífagos y todos tenían el corazón duro y una mente desquiciada. ¿Cómo podría caber algo de piedad en ellas? Y Anne se estaba convirtiendo en una de ellos.  
Regulus siempre se preocupó por ella y ante las riñas de su prima él se escurría al cuarto de la tejona a atenderla cuando lo necesitaba, o cuando él pensaba que lo necesitaba. Era increíble pero él era el único que podía entablar conversación con ella a más de dos palabras. Él era un caballero y era hermano de Sirius.  
Oh Sirius…La mente de nuevo volaba con Levana. ¿Qué diría ahora Sirius cuando se enterara que ella había muerto? ¿Qué pensaría cuando se enterase que la asesina había sido nadie más que ella? Seguramente la perseguiría como al resto de los mortífagos y la encerrarían en Azkaban.  
Su hermano se parecía mucho a él pero Regulus era más delicado que Sirius. Un par de impares.

En cuanto a Cissy.  
Su embarazo estaba un poco más avanzado. Anne ya no sabía cuántas semanas eran las que Narcissa tenía sobre su bebé. Anne estaba segura de que Regulus estaba al tanto y seguramente Lucius tenía sospechas sin embargo la Hufflepuff estaba tan sumida en su propio abismo que meterse en el de los demás no era conveniente ni asomarse. Narcissa era la que menos iba al cuarto y ella era la que le recordaba a Anne que debía asearse y que debía de comer si no quería morir.

¿Anne quería morir? Sería mejor acompañar a Levana…O quizá no.

_No lo hagas_

¡Ah! genial…Ahora alucinaba la voz de su amiga.

Anne se movió en la cama dándose vuelta y mirando a la pared. La cama estaba pegada a ella.  
Miró la losa gris de la pared. Era vieja, fría y triste. Su color le recordaba a un día nublado sin mucha esperanza de haber tenido diversión en esos días.  
Wist estiró un brazo para tocar las pequeñas gritas que en la pared se empezaban a formar y rozó con la yema de los dedos la pared, dibujando en ella un signo. El signo de Hufflepuff.

Extrañaba ser una simple Hufflepuff. Una "Puffa" como solían a veces decirle. Le dolía recordar pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía ignorar para siempre lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se tenía que preparar para salir del abismo y tratar de sujetarse de una rama para no caer.  
Los brazos le eran débiles y su mente al igual, sin embargo aún tenía esperanzas.

_Aún no es tu tiempo, Anny_

Anne cerró los ojos, sosteniendo la voz imaginaria que le recordaba a Levana. La misma suavidad, la misma inocencia de hace años, la misma vivacidad, y la misma inquietud. Parecía un buen sueño, uno de aquellos que hace tiempo no tenía.

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados, tocando la pared helada con sus delgados dedos. Se hizo un ovillo entre las cobijas y se dejó llevar una vez más por el sueño y por el abismo, arrastrándola de nuevo a la oscuridad.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love__  
__But now I'm only falling apart_

La canción que su hermano ponía en la radio cuando visitaban el mundo muggle llegó a su mente. Era como si Steven estuviera ahí tachándola. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella ahora? Pensándolo bien nadie sabía sobre ella. Anne había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastros.  
Amos, Cedric, Laorheen, Nathan, Isabella, Mary, Hauquet, Viktoire, los gemelos Brandon y Brendan, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Molly, Dylan, Frank, Frederich, Sasha, Steven, sus padres…Todo lo que había perdido.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life__  
__But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say__  
__A total eclipse of the heart_

La oscuridad. Todo lo había sacrificado por la oscuridad. Había elegido el amor incorrecto y había dejado ir a la luz.  
No existía el hubiera pero si algún hechizo mágico lograba crear una dimensión donde el "Hubiera" existiese ella viviría feliz en él porque toda su vida había girado en el hubiera.

Siguió con su divagación.

Dos golpes a la puerta fueron los que la desconcentraron e hicieron que abriera los ojos lentamente. La luz la cegó por momentos y no respondió para nada a la puerta.  
Volvieron a tocar y entonces Anne se preguntó por qué aún no habían pasado a su habitación ya que generalmente sus tres cuidadores no tocaban a la puerta.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con cansancio. No tenía muchas ganas de platicar sus dos palabras diarias con Regulus ni tampoco tenía ganas de ver en los ojos de Amycus esa piedad que le tenía ni tampoco quería ver a Cissy esforzarse por tan poca cosa que era ella.

Se escuchó que el cerrojo giraba y entonces la puerta cedió.  
Anne estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no podía ver de quién se trataba aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de girarse y ver de quién se trataba.  
¿Y qué si era Bellatrix? ¿Y qué si era Rabastan? Ninguna visita ya tenía emoción, ni trágica ni dramática ni romántica. ¿Qué más da…?

_Si sigues pensando así te daré algo de lo que te arrepentirás, Annelyne Wist_

La voz de su amiga seguía persistente y a Anne le desconcertaba aunque igual le emocionaba. Era lo más emocionante que había tenido en esas semanas.

-¿Anne?- La voz masculina del dueño que había entrado se presentó a los oídos de la mujer.

Anne se quedó como piedra cuando reconoció el acento. Su voz era dura pero sin embargo con ella se ablandaba. No respondió aún reconociendo la voz de Barty Crouch.

-¿Me escuchas?- Dijo él aún parado a distancia de ella y de nuevo no hubo respuesta.- Quiero hablar contigo, Wist- Dijo con suavidad propia de un padre a una hija. Anne se estremeció por debajo de sus sábanas y Barty no dejó escapar aquello, descubriendo a la morena.- ¡Lo sabía, sigues viva!- Dijo con algo de ánimo en la voz y se acercó a ella y como si algo extraño hubiera hechizado a Barty, éste la rodeó entre sus brazos y la abrazó por un momento, envolviéndola más en las cálidas sábanas y provocando que en las mejillas de Anne se prendiera una pequeña chispa que hace días no prendía.

-¿Me hablarás?- Preguntó contra el oído de ella. Era todo muy extraño y sin embargo parecía real. De verdad que Anne ya no entendía los estados bipolares de las personas.  
Annelyne Wist cerró los ojos de nuevo y negó con la cabeza por respuesta a lo que Barty le había preguntado.

-Entonces me dejarás hablando solo. Bien…Pues que así sea.- Dijo él dándose por vencido y separándose de nuevo de su antigua novia del colegio y se sentó al borde de la cama. –Aunque no quiero sentir que le hablo a un muerto.-Mal uso de palabras, aunque tenía razón; Anne estaba casi muerta. Una muerta viviente.  
Barty la tomó de los hombros con delicadeza y la enderezó. Ella puso algo de su parte, sosteniéndose por momentos y sentía que el mundo se movía alrededor de ella.  
Él vio la lucha que la mujer hacía y entonces con un brazo la rodeó, apoyándola sobre su cuerpo y ella obedeció, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Barty rodeó su cintura para darle más apoyo y ella en verdad lo agradeció.

-He venido a hablar contigo- repitió el rubio y Anne solamente cerró los ojos, disfrutando de momento la presencia de él. No sabía en realidad por qué lo apreciaba tanto. Él se había desaparecido de su vida por mucho tiempo y ahora estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. De todas las preguntas como "¿Por qué no has salido de tu cuarto" "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" …Tenía que escoger esa.  
Ella aún seguía con la cabeza gacha, recargando su peso sobre Barty y él la sujetaba, sin dejarla caer.

-Hace unos años conocí a una chica en Hogwarts. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules llenos de vida, tenía un cabello tan oscuro que resaltaba entre todos, una sonrisa que me hacía sonreír a mí, una seguridad en su casa que los amarillos no merecen y un tamaño demasiado pequeño para lo que yo veía en ella.- susurró Barty, mientras apartaba el cabello negro de Anne de la cara. Ella subió levemente la mirada con algo de fatiga.-Solían decirle que tenía corazón de serpiente, cabeza de águila y disfraz de tejón. Sin quererlo me encariñé con ella y tuve que luchar por ella entre otros tantos, entre ellos mi mejor amigo. Pasó un tiempo y pedí que fuera mi novia. Ella aceptó sin que yo me lo esperara y entonces así fue un año grato para ambos, pienso yo…Duró poco para mi desgracia- Barty guardó silencio un momento, sintiendo que Anne estaba menos tensa que antes entre sus brazos- Salí de Hogwarts y no tuve tiempo ni para despedirme de mi tejona. Yo mientras tanto seguía en mis asuntos, en los asuntos de un mortífago y entonces llegó el año donde ella iba a ser llamada. La volví a ver y pude ver temor en sus ojos. Pensé que desde ese día no la iba a volver a ver pero unos años después ella volvió…Al peor de los casos. Mató a su mejor amiga…Por mí- concluyó Barty, mientras Anne se quedaba estática y sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas. Era imposible dejar de llorar, aunque ella nunca hubiera derramado demasiado lágrimas en su vida.

-¿Por qué me dices esto…Bartemius?-Preguntó ella con voz ronca. Hace semanas que no hablaba y su voz era tan nueva para sus oídos como la idea de volver a "revivir" un día de estos.

-Debes de superar esto, Anne- Dijo él con paciencia. Él no podía retroceder el tiempo y cambiar las cosas. No tenía el poder para hacerlo aunque estaba seguro que si tuviera las bases lo intentaría pero sabía que era en vano…el destino era el destino y no se podía cambiar.

-Podrías dejarme…-Dijo ella- Podrían dejarme todos…No merezco siquiera que me miren. ¡Maté a mi mejor amiga! ¡Mate a una mujer con familia! ¡No le di la oportunidad y le arrebaté la vida! Dejé sin madre a tres niños…- Anne se aferró aún más a los brazos de él y empezó a sollozar sin control en su pecho, no solo por los hijos de Levana sino por el suyo propio. Barty aprovechó para abrazarla más a él, no titubeó, quería protegerla, aunque todo aquello no estuviera en su instinto.

-Su familia no debe saberlo.

Entonces Anne recordó que ni Hauquet ni Nathan ni nadie sabían sobre el paradero de Levana. Sintió como un horrendo escalofrío erizaba toda su piel y entonces comprendió que sería ella quien debía decirles cara a cara lo que había pasado con Levana Krzyzewski.

* * *

Sábado por la tarde hacía sentir a Hauquet como si su mujer aún estuviera en el jardín leyendo uno de esos pesados libros que él le había regalado de cumpleaños hace unos meses aún las semanas y no había rastro de que Levana volviera a casa. No había ni una sola carta desde hace de ella, ninguno de sus amigos sabía nada de su paradero, y su mejor amiga estaba perdida…Aún.

El sol se empezaba a meter y la noche amenazaba con caer. Aún faltaban unas horas para que las estrellas ocuparan el lugar de las pesadas nubes que se arremolinaban alrededor de su casa en Stuttgart. Hacía frío…El invierno se acercaba. Las habitaciones en Stuttgart estaban calentadas por magia y por las calurosas chimeneas que Hauquet se había asegurado de poner años atrás, ya que Viktoire era muy enfermiza y su padre adoptivo prefería poner todo lo posible para evitar llevar él mismo a la pequeña a San Mungo.

Esa tarde, Hauquet estaba en la cocina como la mayoría del tiempo. Su puesto en el ministerio estaba casi en riesgo por haber faltado tantos días a trabajar y porque los pretextos que ponía eran de no poder asistir por atender a sus hijos. Aún no se acostumbraba a la vida de mantener a tres niños realmente hiperactivos con una sola mano y la mente dividida por todos lados. Levana ocupaba gran parte de su preocupación, mientras que la otra era sobre su trabajo o sobre las recetas de cocina de su madre que debía de utilizar para poderles dar un alimento basto a sus hijos.

-Papi, tengo hambre- Viktoire se acercó a él mientras jalaba la ropa de su padre al querer llamar la atención. Sus ojos azules eran idénticos a los de Levana y el resto era muy parecido a Sirius Black. Cuando veía a aquella pequeña niña recordaba lo mucho que luchó por Levana y lo que había tenido que padecer junto a ella cuando Sirius desapareció de la faz de la tierra, al igual que la mayoría de los merodeadores. Solamente Remus era el único que seguía manteniendo contacto con la familia.

-Voy cariño, solo deja que la pasta esté lista. Les hice algo de pasta con calabaza.- Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla de la niña.

-¿Brandon y Brendan pueden jugar afuera y yo no?- Cuestionó Viktoire, haciendo berrinche por querer salir a jugar con sus hermanos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de su padre.

-No…no deberían- Dijo para sí. Hauquet terminó la cena de una vez por todas y con la varita abrió la puerta, dejando descubiertos a dos gemelos pálidos por el frío que hacía fuera. Brendan miró a su hermano y se puso colorado al sentir pena por los regaños que vendrían a continuación.

-Brendan me obligó a salir…Él convencerme- Dijo Brandon algo titubeante, mirando a su padre y tratando de desviar su culpa a su hermano.

-¿Cuánto les he dicho que allá afuera es peligroso?-Dijo Hauquet, mientras echaba un vistazo a la calle. Estaba completamente vacía. En el piso de la entrada estaba el periódico Profeta que no había podido recoger Hauquet ese día.

-Papi…-Vik miró con sus grandes ojos a Hauquet mientras él leía la primera plana del periódico "Nuevas marcas _tenebrosas _cerca de Londres" La cosa cada día estaba peor.

-Métanse a la casa cuanto antes, niños. Ya está la cena. Brandon, deja a tu hermana en paz y Brendan, hazme el favor de quitarte los zapatos antes de entrar a la habitación de Viktoire.- Hauquet no se había dado cuenta que la niña de sus ojos levantaba las manitas en señal de querer que la cargaran, cuando Quet la miró sonrió débilmente (hacía mucho que extrañaba a Levana) y la levantó con facilidad entre sus brazos, dejando un brazo para Vik y el otro para el periódico.  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a poner todos los hechizos protectores posibles.

-No quiero disturbios en este lugar ¿Entendido?- Dijo con firmeza el padre y los niños asintieron. Brandon ya comía su pasta y Brendan empezaba a pelearse con el tenedor como siempre el pequeño acostumbraba.  
Quet bajó a Vik justo en su silla y la comida apareció volando para depositarse frente a ella. La niña sonrió alegremente y empezó a comer lo mucho que le faltaba para recobrar sus energías.

Hauquet se sentó a un lado de Vik y de Brandon, teniendo de frente a Brendan y entonces abrió el periódico.

"_NUEVAS MARCAS _TENEBROSAS _AMENAZAN LA SEGURIDAD DE VARIAS FAMILIAS._

_ La ministra de magia, Millicent Bagnold, ha asegurado que la seguridad en las calles ya no es creíble. En Londres de nuevo aparecieron las temibles marcas tenebrosas, como se les han denominado hoy en día. En el lugar donde hubo marcas tenebrosas fue nada más y nada menos que el Callejón Diagon, cerca de Gringotts. Los duendes afirman no haber visto nada y que les está altamente prohibido averiguar al respecto. Todo mundo empieza a divagar y a temer. La ministra está en pánico y se cree que dentro de poco ella dejará el puesto. Se empieza a rumorar que el cargo será para Bartemius Crouch Sr., ya que él está mejor formado que la ministra. Muchos comentarios como el anterior han dejado revuelta en el mundo mágico y mucha gente empieza a desconfiar en el ministerio.  
No se recomienda para nada salir a calles ya que nada es seguro. Los aurores están preocupados y dicen que la magia que se empieza a detectar no es nada fácil y que poco a poco ésta crece.  
Más información en la página 11…_

Hauquet cerró el periódico, después de ver la imagen de una mujer anciana que miraba severamente hacia enfrente mientras que a un lado de ella se erguía imponente un hombre de cabello oscuro y porte soberbia. Barty Crouch…el padre del Barty que él mismo había conocido hace años.  
Se quedó pensativo por un momento. Ahora ya nada era seguro y amenazas llegaban en todo el mundo mágico. ¿Dónde estaba Levana? Se empezaba a preocupar de más, ya que ni ella ni Anne habían regresado.

Miró a Viktoire un momento, quien estaba terminando de cenar y a Brandon y Brendan, los cuales ya habían cenado y ahora empezaban a pelear entre ellos.

-Hey, niños. – Hauquet los trató de parar y se paró de su silla para tomar a cada uno de los gemelos. Miró hacia la ventana; el sol ya se había ocultado. Ya era hora de dormir.

-¡No papi! Aún no quiero dormir- replicaba Brandon mientras forcejeaba para zafarse del brazo de su padre. Brendan lloriqueaba por un buen golpe que había recibido de su hermano y porque estaba muy cansado para estar despierto ya. A veces Quet se preguntaba cómo rayos tenía la casa aún en orden.

-Pa… ¿Puedo salir ya a jugar?- Preguntó tímidamente Viktoire mientras el relajo continuaba a su alrededor. Hauquet no la escuchó del todo y para no hacer llorar a su hija solo le dio la razón.

-Si Vik. Iré a acostar a tus hermanos- Dijo Quet mientras caminaba en dirección al cuarto de los gemelos. No se había dado cuenta de lo que su hija le había pedido y él tenía la idea de que había pedido un postre.

Viktoire sonrió satisfecha y aún sin terminar de cenar, para no desperdiciar su oportunidad de salir a jugar en medio de la noche, salió solamente con un sweater rojo cubriendo su cuerpecito.

* * *

Anne se veía terriblemente pero aún así ella era terca y tenía que estar ahí.  
Le había suplicado a Barty que la dejaran salir, solamente para darle la mala noticia a Hauquet y para encarar a lo que había dejado. Igual quería ir con Amos a decirle la verdad o aunque sea decirle una verdad falsa, para que ya no la siguiera esperando…  
Barty al final había cedido pero la condicionó con que él iría con ella en todo momento…Anne aceptó.

La calle donde Amos Diggory vivía estaba completamente desolada. La única señal de vida era un gato persa que rondaba tarde por las noches desde siempre. Anne aún podía recordarlo y ella misma lo había bautizado como "Krooks". Barty y Anne estaban parados a metros de la casa de los Diggory. Las luces aún estaban prendidas, aunque sea Amos seguía despierto.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Preguntó Barty, mirando a la chica de ojos azules. Anne estaba pálida, demasiado delgada y algo demacrada, su sonrisa estaba congelada y en vez de ello había una fría línea en sus labios, sus ojos estaban tristes y apagados, rodeados por unas enormes ojeras que casi combinaban con la túnica negra que llevaba puesta.

-Lo estoy- Dijo ella por lo bajo y Barty logró escucharla. Él solo pudo soltar un suspiro pesado y entonces se acercó a Anne. La obligó a levantar el rostro y que lo mirara.

-No digas cosas imprudentes. Si lo haces tendría que matarte.- Dijo seriamente Crouch mientras veía el rostro cansado de la mujer. Él tomó su varita y acercándola al rostro de ella, trató de arreglarlo un poco, tan siquiera las ojeras ya no se notaban tanto, el rostro tenía un poco más de color y su cabello estaba menos enmarañado.- No quiero que des la impresión de un zombie, Wist-Se explicó y a continuación soltó el rostro de Anne. Ella lo mantuvo erguido y trató de sonreírle a Barty sin mucho éxito…las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Anne soltó un suspiro y entonces se decidió: tenía que enfrentarlo.

Barty tomó la mano de Anne para darle un poco de valor y funcionó, ahora ella se apoyaba en la mano de él. Sintió cómo un nudo en el estómago se le formaba, todo era confuso y los antiguos sentimientos que tenía sobre el castaño, parecían regresar.

Avanzaron por la calle que llevaba a la puerta de la casa y entonces se detuvieron justo al frente. Barty tomó un porte muy frío y serio y entonces tocó la puerta. Los nervios atacaban a Anne y sentía que de un momento a otro saldría corriendo de ahí.

Los pasos amortiguados de alguien dentro de la casa resonaron. Seguro era Amos preguntándose quién era el loco que tocaba a esas horas.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre maduro de unos veinte y tantos años, de cabello rubio, mirada castaña y amable, y un rostro algo cansado, quizá por la hora…o por otra cosa.  
Amos Diggory miró a quiénes recibía esa noche y el alma se le vino a los pies.

Primero reconoció a Barty, a quien hace años que no veía y ahora que lo tenía frente a él sentía que se le revolvía el estómago. Tantas historias sobre él y ahora lo veía cara a cara. Todo empeoró cuando miró quién acompañaba a Crouch. Anne estaba a un lado de él con un rostro demacrado y tomaba la mano de Barty como si de eso dependiera su vida.  
Amos se quedó paralizado y entonces Anne sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin poder hablar. Sentía que de un rato a otro se echaría a llorar.

-Buenas noches, Diggory- Saludó Barty con una voz fría y calculadora. Amos miró al castaño de ojos oliva y sintió un escalofrío.

-Crouch…-Dijo Amos sin saber en realidad qué decir.- ¿Qué…Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo cautelosamente Diggory.- ¿Annelyne?

-Amos-Dijo ella. Lo único que ella quería era llegar hasta su antes marido y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Quería volverse a sentir en casa y pensar que nada había pasado, que Levana seguía con vida y que ella nunca se había ido de ahí. Montones de sentimientos se acumulaban en Anne.

La escena era demasiado tensa y parecía que no avanzaría.

-Anne, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó?- Amos fue el que reaccionó y Barty se tensó.

Anne tenía que tragarse su cobardía y darle frente a lo que ella misma había ocasionado. Soltó la mano de Barty y con la frente en alto, tratando de parecer un poco más segura, se acercó a Amos, quien aún no podía creer que estaba cara a cara con aquella mujer con la que años atrás se había casado.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Preguntó Anne. Tenía algo de descaro su pregunta pero no tenía una idea mejor para romper un poco el hielo.  
Amos la miró por un momento y dudó, mirando luego a Barty. Al final cedió y abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar.  
En cuanto Barty y Anne entraron a casa, Amos cerró la puerta con muchos seguros y encantamientos, mientras que Anne miraba sorprendida cómo los cerrojos eran tantos que ella no recordaba.

-Si lo recuerdas, tengo un hijo al qué cuidar- Dijo Amos con frialdad y rencor en las palabras. Anne sintió que el alma se le venía a los pies y Barty pudo notarlo. La sujetó por el codo para que ella pudiera mantener el equilibrio. –Tomen asiento por favor.

Amos se sentó en la sala y Anne y Barty lo siguieron. Seguramente que Diggory no tenía idea de cuáles eran los reales problemas de Anne, mientras que estaban frente a frente en la pequeña y modesta sala en donde antes acostumbraban a tomar té todas las tardes, mientras Cedric se divertía con la alfombra.

El silencio decidió romperlo Anne.

-No espero que lo entiendas Amos…Pero tenía que venir a decírtelo yo misma.- Anne trató de mantener la compostura y no llegar con Amos, abrazarlo y rogarle que la perdonara, no, no podía hacer eso. Anne no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le iba a decir…Quizá tenía que encubrir todo o decirle la verdad, aunque podrían peligrar ambos; su hijo y Amos.- No sé cómo decirlo, quizá no me creerías, pero…-¡No! Era demasiado difícil.

-Los dejaré a solas un momento.-Anunció Barty, tomando iniciativa sino la cosa nunca iba a terminar- Sólo dile la verdad, Wist-Le dijo a la pelinegra antes de levantarse del sillón, mirar fríamente a Amos y para luego desaparecer detrás de las paredes que rodeaban la sala.

-Sí Anne, sólo dilo. Quiero saber tus razones para ausentarte tantos meses, perderte el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo, venir con Crouch a mi casa y luego aparecerte con éste aspecto- Amos sentía un nudo en la garganta y Anne en cualquier momento parecía colapsar.

_¡Por el amor de Rowena, Anne! Sólo dile la verdad. No me menciones, sólo prevenlo._

La voz de Levana susurraba en los oídos de Wist. Quizá ya era un hecho que estaba enloqueciendo.

-Debes prometer guardarlo en secreto. Debes prometer que diga lo que diga me vas a creer y que jamás revelarás esto a nadie, porque podría tu vida peligrar…Cuando Cedric tenga edad quiero que sepa que fui su madre…aunque no lo merezco…quisiera dejar memoria en él.-Las lágrimas se atropellaban en sus ojos azules, que estaban vidriosos por completo- ¿Lo podrías hacer?

Amos asintió secamente con una profunda batalla en sus sentimientos y en sus pensamientos.

-Lo prometo. Anne, aunque hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho siempre voy a amarte.

-Eso espero entonces.-Dijo y bajó la mirada, evitando mirar los ojos marrones de él. Tomó un suspiro y comenzó- Hace meses que recibí una carta de parte de una vieja amiga. Era un aviso muy importante al que si no atendía podría haber graves consecuencias. No te quise decir nada porque la verdad me daba miedo que estuvieran en peligro y no iba a permitirme eso. Tomé mi propia decisión y me mudé con _ellos. _No tenía mucha opción, el juramento ya había sido realizado.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Huí de casa para poderme unir a los mortífagos. Encontré a Amycus Carrow y a Barty y descubrí que mis sentimientos hacia ellos no han cambiado, Amos.

Amos palideció.

-¿Mortífagos? ¿Quieres decir…?

-Sí Amos. Todo ha empezado- Dijo Anne, por último levantando sus ojos azules- Y jamás me volverás a ver. No puedo verte y tampoco podré ver a mi hijo crecer…Vine a despedirme.

Amos se levantó del sofá y Anne lo imitó. Ella se acercó a él y entonces lo abrazó con delicadeza, con la misma amabilidad que él le había ofrecido a través de los años. Se puso de puntitas y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Diggory.

-Debes saber que en verdad sí te quise. Me hiciste feliz por mucho tiempo, Amos, y no tienes idea de cuánto daría por retroceder el tiempo.- Anne se separó de él y se retiró una lágrima que recorría despacio por su mejilla pálida.

Amos no sabía qué decir.

-Será mejor que me vaya…Pero antes quisiera despedirme de Ced- Anne sentía que las piernas le fallaban en momentos pero debía de mostrarse fuerte, no podía dejar ver a Amos lo mucho que sufría internamente y sobre todo al mirarlo, sentir un vacío y arrepentimiento enorme.

-Es tu hijo, puedes verlo cuando quieras-Dijo Amos en voz baja mientras miraba a Anne con detenimiento. -¿Qué te han hecho?- Dijo el rubio mientras se fijaba en las grandes ojeras de los ojos azules de Anne y en la palidez que mostraba.

-Me duele dejarte…No lo hagas más difícil.- Anne quiso hacerse la fuerte, aunque las rodillas empezaran a temblarle.

Se levantó del sillón y Amos la imitó, sincronizándose de una manera algo extraña. La chica trataba de evitar los ojos oscuros de él, no podía sostenerlos por mucho tiempo.

_Deberías de escuchar a tu corazón, no a esa molesta vocecilla que te dice lo contrario. Escúchame a mí, Anne…_

Anne cerró los ojos y soltó un leve suspiro. Sentía que los ojos se le querían empañar. Levantó la vista y en efecto los ojos los tenía llorosos. No pudo por más tiempo y casi corrió a los brazos de Amos. Ella lo abrazó y se aferró a él, escondiendo su rostro pecoso entre el pecho del hombre que la amaba a morir. Él primero sintió un extraño sentimiento pero lo desechó y dejó en su lugar que la nostalgia lo envolviera por un momento. La estrechó a él y acarició su cabello negro. Anne era tan bajita como para él era perfecta. Sonrió de medio lado al volver a sentirla junto a él, aunque sea para despedirse.

-Gracias.- Dijo Amos en voz baja- Prefería la verdad, por más que esta doliera a futuro.-Ella no dijo nada, sólo escuchó sus palabras y dejó que el calor de los brazos de Amos Diggory la envolvieran.

El abrazo duró por unos minutos y entonces ella se separó, sorbiéndose la nariz con la manga de la negra capa y secándose los ojos azules.

-Debo de aprender a no ser tan llorona.- Levantó la vista. Amos sonreía de manera medio torcida y tristona. Señalaba a un lado donde había un pasillo profundo que Anne conocía muy bien.  
Recordó la lluvia que solía azotar su casa y cuánto Cedric había temido a esas noches y ella había sido la que lo iba a consolar. Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Avanzó siguiendo la señal que indicaba Amos y se adentró entonces al pasillo oscuro. Caminó sin temer y sentía un increíble sentimiento de emoción. Hace meses que no veía a su hijo y al fin podía verlo de nuevo.

Anne abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer nada de ruido. Su hijo estaba dormido plácidamente en su cuna. Su respiración era lenta y profunda. Anne sonrió con tristeza…tenía que dejarlo para protegerlo.

Amos entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué se supone que tendré que decirle?-Susurró contra el oído de Anne.

-Dile a la gente lo que quieras. Diles que estoy muerta, que fallecí en un accidente. A Cedric dile la verdad…Quisiera que mi hijo se quedara con mi memoria, por escasa que sea- Anne miraba con cariño al niño que yacía.-Prométeme que le darás un buen futuro a Cedric Diggory. Vuélvete a casar, forma una familia que pueda cuidar de él.-Anne se volvió a Amos sin soltar la cuna de su hijo.-Tengo la intuición que Cedric será de los mejores magos del mundo. Estaré siempre orgullosa de él.

Amos no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a madre e hijo.

-Les dejo un momento-Dijo para luego retroceder un momento.

Anne lo agradeció profundamente. Siguió mirando dormitar a su hijo por unos minutos más y entonces el niño en la cuna empezó a moverse, a hacer perezosos movimientos que delataban su despertar. La mujer lo miró con una emoción contenida, como si Cedric fuera a abrir los ojos por primera vez. El niño abrió lentamente los ojos y los dejó con pereza abiertos, mirando a su madre. Anne sonrió a su hijo y entonces acercó una mano para acariciar su cabello rubio idéntico al de su padre.

-Serás el más atractivo del colegio, y harás grandes hazañas que para siempre me van a llenar de orgullo. Recuérdame cuando eso pase-Dijo Anne y se acercó para poder besar la frente de Cedric.-Te amo, Ced. Jamás lo olvides.

* * *

Barty llevaba un tiempo esperando en la cocina y ya no escuchaba voces en la sala contigua. Entrecerró los ojos y decidió asomarse un momento, algo extrañado.  
No encontró a nadie donde anteriormente había dejado a Anne y a Amos. Levantó una ceja y entonces, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, empezó a avanzar por la casa a como su instinto lo llevara. La casa era acogedora pero en sí, él no se sentía para nada a gusto ahí.

-Deberás estar contento de lograrlo. ¿Verdad?- Amos Diggory apareció de repente frente a él cuando estaba a punto de cruzar un pasillo.

-¿Lograrlo? No sé de qué hablas Diggory. Sólo vengo a acompañar a Wist, ella insistió en venir.

-No hagas más rodeos, Crouch. Tú y yo sabemos que aquella chiquilla que te amaba con pasión sigue estando enamorada de ti. No por nada estás ahora con ella.- Amos era más bajo que Barty, pero no le daba miedo encarar al mortífago.- No pude hacer nada contra eso y lo respeto.

-¿Debo decir, gracias?-Preguntó Barty con algo de extrañeza.

-Sólo vete-Dijo Amos, bajando la mirada-Y cuídala.

Amos agregó para luego dejar el paso abierto y alejarse con rumbo a la cocina. Se adentró en ella y entonces Barty de nuevo quedó a solas. El pasillo que estaba frente a él parecía largo y entonces escuchó el arrullo de una mujer.  
Recordó entonces a su madre, quien solía consentirlo desde pequeño. Era una buena mujer.

Barty caminó hacia una puerta que estaba entreabierta y se atrevió a entrar. La voz arrulladora era de Anne, quien le cantaba a un niño en brazos que estaba semi-dormido.  
Llegó a un lado de la pelinegra y miró con curiosidad al niño.

-¿Me dirás loco si te digo que tienen la misma sonrisa al estar dormidos?- Preguntó Barty entre susurros que Anne contestó con una risilla.

-No puedes sonreír mientas duermes.

-Eso crees tú, pero yo te he visto dormida y él sonríe como tú-Barty se atrevió a rodearla por la cintura y acercarla a él, sin dejar de ver al niño curioso que dormitaba.

-He de creerte- Dijo Anne y entonces cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de Barty en su cintura.- El mundo es extraño y el destino es una mierda.

-El humano quizá…-Agregó Barty.

Anne sonrió. Por una vez después de meses podía sonreír con alguna especie de sentimiento.

-Estás loco, Crouch.

Él sonrió de medio lado. Mirando una vez más al retoño Diggory y por una vez en su vida, el joven de cabello pajizo deseó tener a un niño entre los brazos de aquella mujer que se pareciera a él…


End file.
